Harry Potter and the Strength of Three
by Narishma
Summary: Suspended indefinitely - 10/13/2008 Friends, enemies, and a squirrel clash in this tale of love, tragedy, and triumph. Rated R for a reason. T.H.Hr
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related in any way whatsoever to the Harry Potter universe. **

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Prologue**

Harry sat in the back seat of Uncle Vernon's luxury sedan silently, a glazed look to his eyes. He didn't notice the crackling tension that almost seemed to vibrate through the air. Or if he did, he showed no reaction. Vernon Dursley, an aging overlarge pork-rind of a man, stared at the road in front of him with a single minded determination. He kept his jaw clenched, jowls quivering, and every once in a while his eyes would dart to the rear view mirror, causing him to refresh his flagging scowl. Petunia Dursley, a horse-faced woman with a giraffe-like neck, was rail thin, almost skeletal. A stark contrast to her husbands blubbery mass. Every once in a while she would murmur something to the large man driving the car, who would growl back a response through clenched teeth. She cast furtive glances to the back seat several times in the span of a few minutes.

Harry was so self absorbed on the ride to his relatives home he didn't even notice his cousin, who shared the back seat with him. Vernon and Petunia Dursley's bundle of joy, Dudley, had always been a large person. Humongous, in fact, with several chins at the age of ten that matched his father's. But Dudley was no longer ten years old. He was sixteen, and changed. Every few moments he would glance sideways at Harry, open his mouth as if to say something, then snap it shut with a frown. He sent hateful scowls towards the occupants of the front seat, the cause of Petunia's murmurs and Vernon's grinding teeth.

Indeed, if Harry had been paying attention, he would have found the situation extremely out of character for the Dursleys. He probably would have laughed. Laughter, however, was something that was far from his thoughts. His mind was plagued with images of a dying man. A curse, a cry of triumph, and a look of surprise.

A veil, fluttering lazy invitation to the arch it hung suspended from, as if in a light breeze. Only there was no breeze. And the invitation led to death.

Sirius, Harry's Godfather that he had known for only two short years, had died less than a month ago. Harry was to blame as much as Bellatrix LeStrange, cousin of Sirius and his murderer. Harry had led the only father-figure he had known to his own death. Not only that, but he had led his closest friends into a trap. They all had come very close to death that night. Hermione, cursed by Dolohov with a slash of purple fire across her chest, a slight 'oh' of surprise as she crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Ron, attacked by horrors reminiscent of a muggle film. Ginny, Neville and Luna. Of all the people that had accompanied Harry to the Department of Mysteries, not a one left unscathed.

All of this, Harry's fault. If only he had listened to Hermione, if only he had tried to use the mirror Sirius had gifted to him, if only Kreacher had spoken the truth. So many 'ifs'.

Still in a daze, Harry collected his trunk and Hedwig's cage from the boot of the car. He climbed the stairs as if on autopilot, not noticing the argument that erupted in the living room below, or the sound of a door slamming as he walked into his room. Setting Hedwig's care in its customary resting place atop his dresser, he drug his heavy trunk to the foot of his bed, releasing his hold to let it drop with a dull **_thump_**.

Opening the window as to allow his snowy owl access upon her return, Harry turned and shuffled to his bed. Laying down with a sigh, he began staring at the ceiling in his room.

Sirius was dead, Cedric was dead. His parents were dead, and his friends had nearly died. All for him. All for a prophecy that had only one possible outcome.

Harry would one day fight Voldemort, and he would die.

He saw no other end. Voldemort was the strongest, most evil dark wizard the world had ever seen, and he would kill Harry. A skinny boy with a scar was no match for such power.

Day turned into night, night into the light of early morning, and still he stared unceasing at his ceiling. His outlook, however, was slowly changing. Sadness turned to anger, despair to determination. He was going to die, of that he had no doubt. But that did not have to be the only outcome. As the hours ticked by, morning turned to afternoon, afternoon to evening, and still he hadn't moved but for the slow blinking of his eyes.

Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Half blood leader of an army of pure blood wizards, all of them darkest of dark. Vile, unclean. All of Harry's sorrow could be traced back to one man. All of his problems over the years, having to live with hateful relatives, being famous, loved or hated by the whole of the wizarding world.

As Harry finally dropped off into slumber, two thoughts raged through his mind.

He was going to die.

But Tom Riddle would die with him.

**A/N **I redid this first chapter because I felt the original prologue wasn't very good. I hope you like it.

Please continue reading, and for my sake, Review!


	2. Little Guy

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 1: Little Guy**

After finally finding his resolve the night before, Harry had fallen asleep for the first time since his return to Number Four Privet Drive. He had no idea how long he had lain in his bed, wallowing in self pity before the revelation came like a whip crack. He may be to blame, yes. But he was not the only one. Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolohov, all the death eaters. _They_ were to blame. From that point on Harry decided to make a stand. When next they met, the fury of hell would have nothing on him.

Rubbing his eyes with his left thumb and forefinger, he reached automatically to his nightstand, grasping his glasses and settling them on his face as he rose from the bed. Opening his trunk, (giving it a little kick when the lid was stuck,) he rummaged out some Muggle clothes, mainly Dudley castoffs. While much to baggy for his lean frame, they were now far too short. He must have grown at least three inches over the course of the school year. Not that he was tall now or anything. 5'8" maybe, at the most. The fact that he still seemed lanky, even while being so short, was testament to how skinny he really was.

Moving to the upstairs bathroom opposite Dudley's room, he kicked the door closed with his heel, dumping his load of clothes atop the hamper. Removing the clothes that he had worn since before leaving Hogwarts, he couldn't help but notice a certain ripeness. Yes, a shower was definitely a _very_ good idea. Turning to the mirrored medicine cabinet to get his toothbrush, Harry barely held in a gasp at his reflection. His eyes were red rimmed, deep purple bags below them. His cheekbones stood in stark relief, the flesh on his face appearing tight and sunken, a harsh yellow tint to his skin. His hair was even messier than usual, standing up from his head in a haphazard fashion. None of these things were the cause of his surprise, however. He had expected the skeletal appearance, and the messy hair was a given. Leaning closer to his reflection just to be sure, this time he couldn't help the slight whimper that escaped his lips. His black, unruly hair that he hated so much, the hair that made him look so much like his father, now had a very noticeable sprinkling of _gray_.

He was only fifteen years old, why the bloody-hell did he have gray hair!? Combined with his unhealthy appearance, the slight shadow of a beard darkening his chin, he looked _old._ His appearance reminded him of the prison shows Uncle Vernon liked to watch on the telly. The lost, haunted look in his eyes only helped to complete the grim visage. He almost laughed. The vision staring at him in the mirror looked weak, sickly, old. _Defeated._ And he was supposed to defeat the most powerful, evil dark wizard that had ever lived.

This time he couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped his lips, which soon turned into a great wheezing cough. He couldn't tell if he was crying or laughing. The image in the mirror had blurred, getting fuzzy on the edges, making him look even older, but the harsh features were softened. After he was finished, wiping a few unshed tears from his eyes, still chuckling softly to himself, he was surprised to find he felt slightly better. He reached out and opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing his toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste, quickly brushing his teeth free of the nasty fuzz that had developed.

Returning the toothbrush to its place, he took his Uncle Vernon's straight edge from the cabinet and close the door, again looking at his reflection. Oddly enough, the short amount of bristly hair that covered his face wasn't blotchy like some of the others in his year. Dean Thomas once tried to grow himself a beard, but it ended up growing in darker in some spots, and grew faster in some places than others. Harry's "beard" seemed to be uniform, if rather unkempt. He decided that he kind of liked it, and instead of shaving his face entirely, he merely lathered under his chin and on his cheeks. When finished, he looked a little less scruffy. Rather, he thought it made him look rather _gruff_, for lack of a better term. The thought caused his lips to twist into a small lopsided grin. Feeling a little better after his laugh and shave, he stepped into the shower and scrubbed away the grime of sweating in his room for the last two days.

Stepping out of the shower and quickly toweling his hair, he grabbed his pile of clothing and dropped the towel into the hamper. Slipping into the extra large denim pants and black hooded sweatshirt, he grabbed the belt that he had been using since the age of nine. Cinching it about his waist, he remembered the day he had poked the extra hole in the length of leather, the original holes all being to large for his waist. Not surprisingly, the belt felt even looser than the last time he had worn it. He _really_ needed to buy some clothes for himself one day. Soon.

After pulling a pair of stained, holy socks onto his feet, he took another look into the mirror. He looked every inch the criminal his neighbors thought him to be, due to his Aunt and Uncle's rumors that he attended a boarding school for juvenile delinquents. The hooded sweatshirt and messy hair, which was getting decidedly long, made him look like someone in a gang. All he needed was a bandana to tie around his head. The gray in his hair seemed even more prominent now after he had cleaned it, standing in stark relief with the rest of his jet black locks. At least he didn't look like he was fourty anymore. He could pass for twenty, maybe a little older. He decided not to let it bother him. What's wrong with looking a little older?

Harry quickly gathered his cast off clothes with a wrinkle of his nose, and tossed them in the hamper before leaving the bathroom. He was surprised to notice that Dudley's door was open, sticking his head cautiously into the room, he was even more surprised to see no Dudley. His room was messy, clothing and magazines scattered along the floor, the bed unmade with a corner of the bottom sheet untucked. Several posters of women in various states of undress adorned his walls, along with posters of rock bands. One thing missing was the many half eaten rolls, leftovers, and chocolate bars that Harry was used to seeing. There wasn't even any dirty dishes or candy wrappers scattered about.

Shrugging his shoulders, he followed the sounds and smells of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. As he appeared in the room, Vernon and Petunia seemed to be arguing about something, sniping back and forth between each other. They stopped upon seeing Harry, looking at him oddly. Uncle Vernon with a distinct sneer on his lips. Neither said anything to him, but he could feel the tension in the air. Uncle Vernon was barely holding himself in check, his face slowing blotching itself into the familiar shade of purple that Harry knew so well.

_Why even bother? _Harry thought, remembering the muggle pounds in his wallet that he had exchanged at Gringotts the last time he had been there. Without even crossing the threshold into the kitchen, he turned around and left the stares of his relatives, instead making his way to the front door. Pausing to slip on his trainers, the one piece of clothing he owned that fit (besides the socks Dobby gave him for Christmas each year), he left the house.

The day was pleasant, blue skies and a light breeze. Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked around the neighborhood that was Privet Drive. Each house looked nearly the same, the only distinguishing features the color of the siding, or the bushes in the front lots. His smile disappeared when he saw one of the neighbors, Margareta Lengton, frowning at him over her rosebushes. He scowled back, unable to help himself, and almost laughed at the look of shock that crossed her face, as she ran back into her house. Apparently, the neighbors took the rumor's of him being "incurably criminal" far too seriously.

Whistling happily to himself, Harry began walking down the sidewalk toward the exit of Privet Drive, Surrey, and the road that would eventually take him to Greater Winging. There was a convenience store there where he could buy himself something to eat, and maybe a soda. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as the various residents of Privet Drive glowered at him from their porches, yards, or through their windows. He couldn't help but wonder what Snape would think if he saw the way his neighbors reacted to his presence. Famous, arrogant Harry Potter, shunned by his neighbors for being a delinquent menace.

As the boring cookie cutter houses of Privet drive gave way to the more interesting sights of Surrey, mainly brick storefronts advertising music, groceries or books, He let out a relieved sigh. The glowers and wide eyed looks of the people on Privet Drive had started to make him nervous. Why couldn't anyone see him as he was? Just Harry Potter, teenage boy who went to school, who enjoyed drinking soda and playing chess with his best friend on the weekends out of class. The fact that the Chess pieces shouted encouragement and insults made no difference. It seemed he was doomed for everyone to know him on site no matter where he went.

Maybe that was the main reason why he decided to go to Greater Winging that day. The area was used to people that were rough around the edges. He may not fit in, but at least he would be anonynous. Just another face among many.

Harry walked the three or so miles to the store he had in mind at a slow, easy pace. The fresh air felt good after the stuffy confines of his bedroom. The sounds of cars and people a welcome drone, setting the background for an area full of life. He felt good. Free.

_Now, what's the name of that store again? Praggle's? Pringle's? _Harry started paying more attention to his surroundings when he knew he was getting closer to where he wanted to go. Spotting a cozy looking cafe across the street. "Maggies Cafe." _Sounds nice. I'll just stop there for breakfast on my way back._ The thought caused him to frown. He knew he had to return to Privet Drive eventually, the protection awarded him in the home demanded it, but he didn't have to like it. Why couldn't Dumbledor have left him somewhere else? Sure, the blood protection he was granted from his Aunt was great and all, but he would have rather lived anywhere else. Number Four Privet Drive was not his home, and never would be.

Seeing the familiar site of the petrol station Vernon Dursley stopped at whenever he had went with him to Greater Winging, Harry let his feet pick up there pace slightly. _Parlow's. I was way off._ The door beeped annoyingly as he walked through the door, causing the asian clerk to look at him and frown. Harry ignored this and slowly made his way to the cooler in the back, grabbing a cola and meandering his way slowly through the isles. He picked up a chocolate bar as well, deciding to treat himself after his breakfast at Maggie's. He couldn't help but notice the sharp eye the clerk kept on him. _What's he think I'm going to do? Steal a bag of candy? _The thought made snicker, as he quickly tried to wipe the grin from his face. The clerk frowned. _I can just imagine the headlines. **Boy-Who-Lived arrested, caught lifting candy from a muggle store! **_The grin quickly turned into a frown, imagining how the story would get blown way out of proportion. It would be all over the papers how he had tortured the clerk while eating a chocolate bar and demanding to know where they kept their candy stored, all the time laughing maniacally and fainting. He quickly sent a scowl of his own back at the clerk, causing him to flinch and drop his gaze to the counter-top.

Harry set his purchases on the counter and waited for the clerk to ring them up, tapping his fingertips on the Plexiglass of the countertop. He wanted to get out of the store, the clerk's glances were starting to make him nervous. He let his gaze wander about the wares behind the counter, products reserved for people that were of age.

"Will that be everything?" Harry stopped his reply mid-syllable, his eyes gravitating to the bright red and white boxes in the storage containers set into the wall above the counter behind the clerk. Cigarettes. _Why would you want cigaretts? You don't smoke. _The voices again. This one sounded oddly like Hermione. A slight smile pulled at his lips again, as he wondered what Hermione would think if she knew she was one of the voices representing his conscience. Predictably, the next voice was Ron. _Cigaretts? Gonna take up smoking? Mind if I try one? Don't let mum see, she'd kill me! _What would it matter if he smoked? He probably wouldn't live long enough to die from cancer. Besides that, he had never heard of a wizard or witch who had died from cancer anyways. They probably had a potion that took care of it in a matter of hours. He had always heard that smoking was great for stress anyways, and if anyone needed a relief from stress, it was him.

"I'll take a pack of Marlboro's, the red one, and a lighter." Harry said, not thinking of the fact that he wasn't of age before blurting it out. _Idiot! What if he asks for identification? _The man looked him over, and seemed to be opening his mouth to do just that. Harry arched an eyebrow, standing cool and collected in front of the clerk. Not letting on that he had hippogriph sized butterflies rampaging through his stomach. The clerk snapped his mouth shut with an audible click, quickly turning around and grabbing the pack of smokes from the display.

"Just the one?" Harry almost laughed, it worked! Trying to suppress the grin from his victory, he nodded his head, retrieving his wallet from his jeans pocket, handing the asian man the correct amount of bills.

"Keep the change," he said, walking quickly from the store. Once outside, he breathed a sigh of relief, setting off towards the cafe he had seen on his way. He took the pack of cigarettes and put them in the front pocket of his jeans, deciding that carrying them around in a clear plastic bag for the world to see wasn't such a grand idea. In a shorter time than he thought, he was walking through the door to the Maggie's Cafe, old fashioned door chimes tinkling above his head.

The cafe was just as he thought it would be. Cozy looking, with booths lining the walls, small round tables scattered about, and a long bar along one wall with stools lined up in front of it. Various black and white photographs adorned the wood panelled walls, lending a sense of nostalgia to the atmosphere. Harry chose a booth in the corner, facing the door. He didn't have to wait long before a middle-aged dirty blonde waitress shuffled up to his table, stifling a yawn with the notepad in her hand. She wore a peach uniform, white at the cuffs and collar. Her face was careworn and lined, but the wrinkles seemed to be from smiling, not frowning. Harry glanced at her nametag, Susan. He smiled winningly at her as she stopped at his table.

"What'll it be?" She mumbled gruffly, looking him up and down. The frown on her face caused the smile to melt sickeningly off Harry's. _You'd think I was wearing a prison smock. _But then he blushed, remembering his own thoughts when looking in the mirror that morning. _I _really_ need some new clothes._

"Just some sausage, eggs and toast please." Harry said, letting his eyes drop down to the table, fiddling nervously with the plastic bag from Parlow's. "Oh, and some Orange Juice too, if you have it." Susan scribbled his order down on her notepad, snorting at his last statement.

"Of course we have Orange Juice," she said, before narrowing her eyes at him and looking pointedly at his torn jeans and holy sweatshirt. "You can pay for it, right?"

Harry raised his eyes at that, blinking slowly at the waitress. "Of course," he sighed, letting his eyes drop back to the table. The waitress made a noise Harry took as agreement and walked off, yelling the order to someone in the back who he supposed was the cook. Harry felt like crawling under the table, feeling the eyes of the other patrons looking him over. He felt like standing up and shouting "Boo!" just to see what would happen. The thought made him chuckle. The people around him probably thought him nutters, sinking in his seat, frowning, smirking and snickering in turns. This caused him to wipe the frown off his face, stealing his features into an emotionless mask. (As best he could anyways, his eyes still flashed with amusement and annoyance in turns.)

Before long the waitress arrived with his meal, setting the plate atop the bill. Harry ate quickly, anxious to get out of the cafe. It didn't feel cozy and welcoming any more, it felt stiffling, hot. When finished, he left a couple quid on the table, bringing the check to the register and paying for the food. He practically ran from the restaurant, before remembering his bag with the soda and candy. He quickly walked back to his table and grabbed it, before turning around and leaving. He never noticed a figure sitting in the far corner, watching him closely from behind a muggle newspaper.

Glad to be out of the cafe, Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. He began walking back towards Privet Drive again, deciding to take a slightly different, longer route this time. He was in no hurry to get back. All he would do there is sit in his room anyways, and you could only stare at a ceiling for so long.

It didn't take long before his step regained its bounce. He had things to do, a purpose. Who cares what those muggles thought? Not him. He began to whistle softly to himself once more, his pace once again the slow swagger he took to Parlow's. Some of the sights were starting to seem a little familiar for some reason. He found himself frowning again. He was still in Greater Winging, miles from Privet Drive. Why would this be familiar? The sound of merrily chirping birds caught his ears, and he took a turn, following the sound.

_Greater Winging Park, of course. That's why its familiar._ He remembered coming here for a class trip once while in elementary. Dudley and his friends had chased him around the pond, before Harry had ran to the teacher. He had just stood a little to the left of her, not saying anything, but Dudley and his minions couldn't hurt him in front of a teacher.

His aunt and uncle had sent him and Dudley both to Greater Winging public schools to save money, at least until Harry turned eleven and went to Hogwarts. And Dudley went to Smeltings private boarding school. Would Smeltings be anything like Hogwarts? They were both boarding schools. Sure, Smeltings wasn't in a castle, didn't have ghosts, and most certainly didn't teach magic, but besides that they were probably fairly similar. Did Dudley share a dorm with his year mates? Or did they each get a private room? _Who cares, anyways? Nothing is better than Hogwarts._

Despite himself, Harry walked farther into the park, memories of his younger days running through his head. A small mousy haired boy had once offered him a piece of his chocolate bar sitting on one of the benches facing the pond. Of course, when Dudley found out, he beat up the poor kid. Everyone eventually learned not to talk with Harry. If you did, you got in trouble. He frowned, remembering how later on the little mousy kid, Peirs, had joined Dudley in his bullying. Most of the kids just tried to ignore Harry, not wanting to get on Dudley's bad side.

The park was quite large and beautiful. A shining rose among the ugly gray of Greater Winging. Trees lined the dirt paths, flowering bushes scattered here and there. Birds chattered happily down to Harry and eachother as he walked along. Eventually he came to the pond in the center. Ducks swam lazily around its surface, bobbing their heads underneath the water every once in a while. He followed the path around the pond, taking a smaller path at random. The park was so full of life, so noisy, that he couldn't help smiling. It was a good noise, not the honking, roaring sounds of the street, although he could still hear it in the distance, it was a calming sound. Peaceful.

The path eventually came to a dead end, stopping at some monument honoring some muggles for some great deed. Harry walked around the marble and struck off across the grass. The park seemed even more peaceful here, away from the signs of people. No paths, no man-made decorations or monuments for donations. Harry's mood felt lighter than it had for months. A weight lifted from his shoulders, and he couldn't suppress the carefree smile that graced his features, making him appear the teen he was, instead of the ragged man others had seen that morning. After walking for a few minutes, he saw something that made the smile stretch even farther.

A tree.

Towering at least 30 feet high, with thick branches spreading from the middle in all directions, it was the largest, most majestic tree he had seen in the park. The bark of the trunk shone a golden brown, seeming to glow in the light of the pleasant sunshine. Its multitude of leaves alternating colors of green, some dark, some light. It seemed ancient, proud. Walking under its comforting shade, he noticed some thin boards nailed to its trunk. They appeared weathered and old, as if no-one had climbed them in some time. Without hesitation, Harry wrapped the handle of the Parlow bag around his right hand and climbed swiftly up the tree. The boards ended at the first branch thick enough to hold the weight of a person, and from there on up he scrabbled from branch-to-branch. Towards the top the tree seemed to split in two, offering a wide area to sit on, enclosed and sheltered by its many leave covered branches. He felt as though he was in a different world, magical and beautiful.

It was perfect.

Settling down in the depression with a contented sigh, Harry fished the bottle of cola from his bag, opened it and swallowed deeply. Small birds flitted from branch to branch, chirping questioningly to him now and then. This is why the world needed him. Voldemort would take places like this and turn them upside down. A sudden image flashed through his mind of the tree he was in now, burnt and scarred, the branches leafless and skeletal. Surrounded by desolation, grey ash and blackened ground. Harry grimaced. He could not let that happen.

With a jolt he remembered the cigarettes that he had purchased at the store, and he fished them out of his pocket. What had possessed him to buy such a thing? He had never once thought of smoking before he saw them in the store. With a shrug of his shoulder's, he tore the plastic wrapper off, and the foil like covering at the top. Popping one in his mouth, he lit the end and breathed deeply.

Only to drop it in his lap as his lungs exploded in protest, expelling the smoke in a great cloud around his head. Weazing and coughing in turns, he grabbed the cigarette from his jeans before they burnt a hole. Wiping sudden tears from his eyes, he frowned at the burning tobacco. The people he had seen smoking didn't seem to have so much trouble as _that_. More cautiously this time, he sucked the smoke into his mouth before breathing it in slowly, taking the burning cigarette away from his lips as he did so. It still made him want to cough, as his throat tingled oddly in protest. Turning his head and exhaling away from the breeze, he found the action sort of....soothing.

Soon enough, the cigarette was burnt and he flicked it to the ground below his perch. He felt kind of dizzy and hot. Laying back against the trunk behind him, he closed his eyes. Why did he suddenly feel sick? Breathing deep breaths slowly in and out seemed to help, and soon enough he felt normal. Digging through the bag again, he brought out the Chocolate bar, unwrapped it and took a small bite. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. His worries seemed miles away. The birds chirped at him and he smiled, looking up at the skuttling clouds slowly drifting across the sky.

A sharp chattering made him lower his gaze. Not three feet from him sat a small squirrel, its fur golden with two stripes running its length, bushy tail wrapped around his paws. It was standing on its hind legs, front paws held in front of its face in a gesture that Harry found...for lack of a better word...cute. He chuckled softly when the little critter chattered at him again, causing it to bolt up the branch behind it, peaking around from underneath at Harry.

Grinning at the little guy, Harry broke a tiny piece off the candy bar, placing it on the tree where the squirrel had been. In small fits and starts, the squirrel slowly made its way to the chocolate. When it reached the small treasure, it sniffed it curiously, before grabbing it in its front paws and bolting up the branch again. Harry broke another piece off, putting it a little closer to him this time. Just as he thought, the squirrel came and grabbed the morsel as it did the last time, but without running off. Harry repeated the action, before finally lowering his hand, the small piece of chocolate nestled in his palm.

The squirrel looked at him mcuriously, sniffing the air. Rubbing his little paws across its nose, chattering non-stop. Harry grinned as the small creature cautiously approached his hand, before quickly grabbing the chocolate and bolting off as before. Patiently, Harry repeated the action. The squirrel stayed near his hand this time, nibbleing on the sweet. Cautiously, as not to startle the little thing, Harry brought his other hand towards it. Sensing something coming near, the squirrel jumped off his hand and bolted away from him. Harry patiently placed another small nibble of chocolate in his palm, and waited.

The squirrel didn't come back.

Sighing, Harry stood from the tree. The sun was setting, and he had a long walk back to Privet Drive. Patting the trunk of the tree fondly before climbing down, Harry whispered to it. "I'll be back."

The walked slowly back to Privet Drive, being sure to mark a route that would take him directly to the park from his relatives home. Finally, he found himself climbing the steps to the porch, and opened the front door. Immediately he heard the sounds of argument.

"You will respect us and do as we say! After caring for you for all these years this is the thanks we get?" Vernon shouted, Harry could imagine the purple blotches. He opened his mouth to make his customary reply of "Yes Uncle Vernon," "Of course Uncle Vernon," but someone beat him to it.

"I don't have to put up with this, I'm going out!" Harry gasped at the voice of Dudley. Drama in the Dursley household? So it would seem. He almost grinned, until he saw Dudley storming down the hall towards him. He pressed himself against the wall as to give him the room to pass. Harry realized this was the first time he had really seen his cousin that summer. Sure, he had seen him at King's Cross, but he hadn't been paying attention. Obviously, his mind had been on different things at the time.

Dudley looked like a completely different person. He had lost weight, no longer looking like a pile of quivering jell-o. He appeared stocky and muscular, not fat and soft. His hair was short and spiked, the brown highlighted with blonde streaks. An earring glinted from his left ear, seeming to wink as the light hit it. He wore jeans and a muscle shirt, his arms toned and powerful looking. He stopped as he came to Harry, breathing hard through his nose.

"I don't see how you can stand to stay here with _them_." He growled. "If I were you, I would have left this damn hell-hole the first chance I got." With that, Dudley left, slamming the door hard enough to cause the various knick-knacks in the sitting room to tinkle. Harry shook his head, trying to clear his mind. _What the hell is going on? Dudley fighting with his dad? Little Dudders? Dudleykins!?_

Harry turned to return to his room, still pondering Dudley's newfound strangeness, and bumped directly into the massive form of his uncle. Looking up, Vernon looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him. His face was the customary splotchy purple, the vein on his forehead stood out against his skin. But his eyes had a mad glint in them.

He looked like a crazy man.

Against his will, Harry backed up a step before he could stop himself. "This is all _your_ fault boy!" Vernon Dursley growled in a low hiss. "You've corrupted my son." Harry shook his head at this, not knowing what to say. Vernon took a ragged breath, shoving a finger into Harry's chest, making him grunt. "Get out of my sight." With that, he stomped off to the kitchen, where he and Aunt Petunia began arguing. As soon as he was gone, Harry ran up the stairs, not bothering to remove his shoes. He stopped in the bathroom, washed his face, and went to his room. _What in the bloody-hell was **that**?_ Shaking his head at the newest Dursley craziness, he undressed, lay on his bed, and fell asleep.

He dreamed of a giant squirrel chasing him around London, demanding chocolate in a squeaky voice.

**A/N **I hope you like it so far. I know the first chapter was nothing much, but I had to get the bulk of Harry's grief under control. I don't want him running around wining and bawling to everyone about Sirius. I plan on updating as much as I can, hopefully at least twice a week. I have the first 10 chapters summarized already, and each chapter after this one will be much longer. I like the squirrel.

I have no beta readers or any of that jazz, so you'll just have to put up with my spelling, yea? The reason I have Dudley fighting with his beloved mum and dad is because it seems like the only way Harry and Dudley could ever become anything more than enemies.

Harry smokes!? Sacriledge! Gasp! Shock! Lots of people take up smoking when they are grieving or under a lot of stress, and face it: Harry has both in bucket loads. I was thinking about having him give up on it before he even started, but it'll be a good plot device later on.

Next chapter, meet the new Dudley.

Please Review!


	3. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with the Harry Potter Universe. The squirrel, however, is MINE!**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 2: Apologies**

The next day after showering and getting dressed, Harry pulled an old backpack from his closet that he used during his days in elementary school. He popped open his trunk, (still having to give it a good kick first,) and pulled out a few books. _Curses, Hexes and Charms for the Intermediate Duelist, Fight Fire with Fire: An introduction to Auror Tactics, _and _Dark Arts Through the Ages. _All three books given to him by Mad-Eye Moody before he had left King's Cross station four days ago.

_"Take this, Potter. You might find it useful." _Harry had blinked at him, turned, and followed after the Dursleys.

Taking a quill, ink, and parchment, Harry sat at the folding table used as his desk. He had to write some letters.

_Order of the Phoenix,_

_I have arrived at 4 Privet Drive and am in good health. _

_Dursley's are rotten as always, though Dudley seems_

_strange. Neighbors think I'm dangerous. _

_Write you in three days._

_Harry_

The letter made him chuckle a bit, let them puzzle through the neighbor's bit. Taking a clean sheet of parchment, he dipped his quill again.

_Ron,_

_I feel as though I'm surrounded by Slytherins. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are sods as always, though there is something strange going on. I walked in on Dudley arguing with them yesterday, and then he asks me how I can stand living here. Like I have a choice! Then, when I leave the house, the neighbors all look at me like I just climbed out of the sewer. They all think I go to to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. I can't walk down the street without them sneering at me. If I so much as frown at them, they almost faint and run into their houses. Its kind of depressing._

_To top it all off, the cast-off clothes of Dudley's that I get to wear are so big I look like a bloody criminal. I went to a store yesterday, and the clerk looked at me like I was going to rob the place. _

_Heres the weirdest part, but don't tell anyone. I have a bunch of gray hair. I look wierd._

_Harry_

One more to go, and he could get on with his day.

_Hermione,_

_How are you doing? I'm sure you and your parents have some grand vacation planned, and you'll have a great summer. Mine isn't **too** bad so far. Don't worry about me getting too depressed about Sirius. I am dealing with it. My family hates me, the neighbors are scared of me, and everyone else I meet look at me as though I'm going to pull a knife on them. But, other than that, I'm having a pretty good time. I think I might have made a new friend yesterday. Maybe you can meet him sometime. I really miss you guys, please write soon._

_Love Harry_

Rolling up the parchments, Harry clucked to Hedwig, who flew over from her perch above the cage. After giving her feathers an affectionate pat, he tied the letters to her legs, and sent her on her way. Putting the three books into his bag, grabbing his wand from his nightstand and stuffing it in the waitsband of his pants he went downstairs to start a new day. Without even looking in the kitchen this time, Harry went straight out the door and began the walk to Parlow's.

Even though he was walking as slowly as he had the day before, the trip seemed to take less time. The Clerk still looked at him like he wanted to call the police, but rung up the Cola and the small bag of peanuts without a word. Leaving the scowling clerk and his store behind, Harry again walked to Maggie's Cafe. The waitress seemed surprised to see him again, and the other patrons pointed him out to their companions. Not even bothering to scowl, Harry placed his order, ate, and left.

As he entered the park, he felt the lift of his spirits he was expecting. Walking quickly to the tree and up into his nook, Harry unslung the backpack and removed _Curses, Hexes and Charms for the Intermediate Duelist, _his Cola, and the peanuts. After opening the peanuts and scattering a few on the rough bark of the tree a little ways in front of him, he settled back to study.

The book was very well written, with animated illustrations for the wand movements. Most of the spells in the book seemed to be restricted to Auror use, unless used in a controlled environment, like a sanctioned dueling tournament. Harry poured over the book, trying to take in as much new information as possible. He would read and re-read each spell until he was sure he would be able to perform it. One thing that he found odd was the fact that a lot of the spells seemed to have long incantations and complicated wand movements. If you're in a duel, one would think that speed would be vital. Flailing your wand around while spouting a ten word incantation seemed like a good way to get yourself killed. Despite his misgivings, Harry memorized the spells anyway.

He was concentrating so hard on the book that he didn't realize the squirrel had returned until it had eaten all the peanuts, and was chattering at him angrily. Slowly, Harry put a few peanuts in his hand, holding it out to the squirrel. The furry little guy followed the same routine he had the day before, sniffing his hand, then the peanuts, before grabbing one and zooming up a branch to safety. Harry chuckled happily at this and sat back to await his return.

And so the days went. Harry developed a routine of his own. Wake up, shower, dress, grab the backpack, and start off to Parlow's. He hadn't spoken to Vernon or Aunt Petunia since the night the argued with Dudley, which was fine by him. Dudley seemed to have moved out or something, because he hadn't even seen him since that night. He would buy a soda and some peanuts at Parlow's, a new pack of cigarettes if his was empty, and go to Maggie's. After breakfast, he would return to The Tree and the squirrel. Eventually the squirrel had worked up the courage to eat from his hand while Harry softly stroked his fur. Harry decided to call him Cricket. He would spend the day studying from the books Moody gave him, playing with Cricket, and relaxing as he smoked. Voldemort and the Death Eaters plagued his thoughts, but oddly enough, not his dreams. One nightmare had interrupted his sleep since his return to Privet Drive, and he hadn't even remembered it upon waking.

It was on one such day, cloudy and dreary, that found Harry reading through the Auror Tactic's book. Cricket sat contentedly upon his shoulder gazing at the text, seemingly reading along with Harry, chattering in his ear every once in a while as he would reach up and hand him a peanut. _Fight Fire with Fire_ was an official Auror training text, restricted to Aurors and wizards in the Auror training program. Technically, Harry could be arrested just for possessing it. However, if an Auror such as Moody thought he should know its contents, Harry wasn't about to argue.

Covering basics in unseen surveillance, raiding, group dueling, and one-on-many dueling, the book was very helpful. One of the first spells Harry had found in the book was the disillusionment charm that Moody had used on him the previous summer. No incantation was needed, only wand movements. One would swirl the wand in a tight circle at the highest point of the object or person to be dissillusioned, then tap the wand with a sharp crack, all the time envisioning the preferred result in ones mind. It felt like a broken egg running down over the persons body because the effect of the spell worked from the point of contact down.

This raised other questions in Harry's mind. Why did some spells use incantations and some did not? Why did some spells with simple effects have more complicated incantations and wand movements than spells with more complicated results? It made no sense.

When Harry was just beginning to get frustrated and a pounding had developed behind his eyes, Cricket started going crazy and bolted up the tree, just as a head appeared next to his nook.

"Dudley?" Harry asked, incredulous. "What're you doing here?" Dudley said nothing as he finished climbing into the nook. Sitting down and getting comfortable, he simply gazed at Harry with a vacant expression.

"Nice to see you too, Cousin." Dudley said at last, drawing his knees to his chest and gazing towards the sky. "I just saw you climb up here earlier, wanted to see what you were doing. Looks pretty boring if you ask me. Whatcha reading?" Harry was in shock. Dudley had just spoken to him using four complete sentences, without a single insult. Realizing his mouth was hanging open, he closed it with a snap.

"Fight Fire with Fire, An introduction to Auror Tactics." He said without thinking, then cringed, waiting for Dudley's outburst about freaks, freaky books, and the **_m_** word. But the only reaction he could see was a slight tightening of the skin around Dudley's eyes, not even a frown.

"What the bloody-hell is an Auror," Dudley grimaced, leveling his gaze with Harry's, "a cop or something?" This was definitely not the reaction Harry had expected. A few moments passed in silence before he answered, thinking carefully.

"Sort of, but not really," Harry said, hesitantly, "more like special forces, I would guess. But that's not right either. I guess they are cops." What was an Auror, specifically? Harry had never really wondered about that much, just assuming that Aurors fought dark wizards all day long. A sudden image of an Auror apparating into a store in Diagon Alley, wand drawn, to arrest a shoplifter caused him to choke on a drink of his soda. "Never mind, more like special forces," he said, coughing, "I think Hit-Wizards are more like your run-of-the-mill cops in my world." Dudley grunted, nodding his head with a slight frown.

"You want to be an Auror?" This question caught Harry by surprise. Why did Dudley care what he wanted to do? Why was Dudley even here for that matter? Surely not to just make light conversation.

"What do you want, Dudley?" Harry asked, his tone a little sharper than he had meant. "Why do you care what I want to do?" Dudley grimaced at this, running his hand through his hair roughly, before leaning his head back against the trunk behind him again.

"Bum me a smoke, would ya?" Harry's eyes widened, how did Dudley know? Was he going to tell his dad? Before he chuckled softly, and narrowed his eyes.

"How long have you been watching me?" He asked, pulling out the pack of smokes and handing one to Dudley, pulling one out for himself. "You gonna tell your dad?"

Dudley accepted the cigarette and lighter with a nod, sparking the smoke to light and breathing deeply before answering. "Not too long," his words came out with a cloud of smoke, almost a sigh, "Just long enough to see you smoke and talking to that rodent." He looked down at this, staring levelly at Harry. "Can you really talk to that thing? Understand it, I mean?" Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. Talk to a squirrel?

"No, I can't understand it. He's just a friend of mine, he seems to live in the tree." Dudley raised an eyebrow at Harry's possesive tone regarding the tree, but said nothing. "You still haven't answered my question." The young Dursley stared up at the sky before speaking, smoking his cigarette in silence. Finally, with a grimace fit for Snape, Hogwart's resident ghoul, he spoke.

"Why do you still live with us?" Harry's attention snapped back to his cousin's face at this, his look questioning, yet guarded. "We've always been horrible to you. Why put up with it?" It was Harry;s turn to grimace, making him look more like the old man seen in the mirror back on Privet Drive, than the young teen from a few moments ago.

"I don't have a choice. I have to live there." Harry snapped, scowling at Dudley. "What's it to you anyway? I thought you liked having me there, as your punching bag." Again Dudley took a long time to respond, gazing through the thick canopy of leaves above his head.

"I took my girlfriend home to meet mum and dad the weekend before you got home from school." He stated, now fascinated with his shoes. "It was horrible. Mum and dad spent the whole time insulting her. Shes from Greater Winging, you know? Lower class. Didn't think she was 'good enough' for me. Rubbish. Penny rushed out of the house in tears." Dudley sighed at this, reaching around with his right hand to scratch a beefy shoulder. "I never realized it before then, but mum and dad are horrible people. I guess seeing them treat someone I respect and admire in such a way was kind of a wake up call. Made me start to think about a few things." Harry snorted at this, quickly stifling it with the sleeve of his shirt. "Sod off, Potter," his cousin laughed, "I can think, you know. I think that my weight problem might have played a part with my dismal marks and such. After I started working out in earnest and lost the weight, I felt sharper, my mind a little clearer at times, but this is beside the point." Harry had found himself nodding through Dudley's explanation, it made sense. "Mum called Penny a harlot, right to her face. Said she was trying to seduce me. Dad said she was trying to get pregnant so I'd be stuck with her, to support her. I couldn't believe what they were saying. We had a huge argument after I got home from apologizing to Penny." He was speaking freely now, still looking down at his shoes. It seemed to Harry that this had been weighing him down for some time. "You're name got brought up, for some reason. I can't remember really, dad said something about you putting me under a spell or some rubbish. And that got me thinking about the way we treated you all these years. How do you put up with it?"

"I just try to ignore it. It's hard at times, especially when you're fist is in my face." Dudley grimaced again at this, frowning slightly.

"That's why I'm here." He stated. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you over the years, sorry for mum and dad. I felt horrible after what happened to Penny, it made me think about the way we treated you your whole life. No one deserves it, especially you. You did nothing to us, besides live. I'm a sodding bastard, and I'm sorry."

Harry almost choked on this, his eyes bulging out of his head. Dudley was apologizing to him? Big-D? The same Dudley that used to bully the 10 year old kids around the neighborhood?

"I know now that you saved my life last year, and for that I thank you." With that, he gave a sharp nod and descended back to the ground, walking slowly away with his hands in his pockets. Harry was still reeling from the blow he had just received. Dudley, apologizing? But when he thought about it, if he had brought his girlfriend to the house, and she was insulted in such a fashion, he could understand.

"Bloody-hell," he muttered. Cricket poked his head around the branch behind Harry, chattering in agreement, before resuming his position on the teen's shoulder. "Sorry, bud, but I have to go for a while. Here," Harry handed him another peanut, "I'll be back in a while." With that, he stuffed the book and half drunk bottle of soda in his backpack, and scurried down the tree.

"Hey, Dudley, wait up!" He shouted, trotting after his big cousin. Dudley turned in surprise, watching Harry approach. "Wanna grab some lunch? I know a good place, called Maggie's." Dudley smiled at this, nodding his head.

"Yeah, sure. I eat there sometimes, they got some good grub." He turned and the two began walking towards Ricter Street. Silenced reigned for a few minutes, and Harry started to get nervous. What was he doing? This was his cousin, the same guy that beat him up every chance he got. Why spend more time around him than he had to? The silence was starting to get a little uncomfortable, so Harry asked the first question that popped in his head.

"This...umh..Penny. You guys been dating long?" His cousin looked sideways at him before grimacing and kicking at a clump of dirt on the path. Harry wondered if this was the wrong question, and was floundering around in his head for something else to try before Dudley answered, a snarl in his voice.

"She broke up with me after what mum and dad said." The grimace left his face to be replaced by a look of sadness. This surprised Harry, he had never seen Dudley genuinely sad before. "She said she couldn't date someone who's parents hated her. Made her feel uncomfortable. Not that I blame her. If I was her, I would have done the same, after something like that." He sighed, running his hand through his spikey hair again. If one were watching the two, their body language was oddly similar for people who looked so drastically different. Harry, a short, rail thin bespectacled boy with unkempt, black and gray hair, with clothes that seemed made for someone twice his size. Dudley, a few inches taller that Harry, not overly muscular, but athletic looking. Short, spikey hair and new clothes. They couldn't have looked different if they tried. "What about you? You got a girlfriend in school?" Harry blushed at this, before frowning himself.

"Not really. I went on a date with a girl I used to like. It was horrible." Cho. Cedric.

_Kill the spare!_

"You alright?" Dudley asked, concern evident in his tone. Harry tried not to look surprised.

"Not really." He sighed. "The girl was Cho Chang, I had a crush on her since fourth year. She was dating Cedric Diggory. Both me and Cedric were in the Triwizard Tournament at school, along with two other people, one from France, and one from Bulgaria. The third task of the tournament was a maze, filled with puzzles and beasts, other obstacles and such. Cedric and I both made it to the end, and agreed to take the Cup at the same time. But it was a port-key, it brought us to Voldemort and Cedric was murdered." _Kill the spare! _Harry shuddered. "Cho was dating Cedric at the time, and while we were dating all she could do was cry. It never could have worked anyway. Too much baggage, you know? How do you compete with a dead boyfriend?" Dudley was looking at him with a horror filled expression, his eyes big as saucers. Harry sighed again, running his hand through his hair. Dudley shut his mouth and looked forward again. Harry kicked a soda can viciously, sending it careening into the street.

"So....this Voldii-mart..."

"Voldemort." Harry corrected automatically.

"Ok, this Voldemort guy, he's the one that killed your parents? And this Cedric?" At Harry's nod, Dudley grimaced, looking sideways at Harry. "I'm sorry. I really don't know what to say. I've never known someone who died." Harry nodded. "I really don't understand all that rub...err..stuff about the tournament or anything. Or what a porkley is, so correct me if I'm wrong." Harry smiled at porkley. "You were in this tournament, at the end of it you and this Cedric both grabbed the trophy at the same time." Harry nodded. "And the trophy was one of these porkley things, which somehow transported you to Voldiemurt. And then he killed Cedric?"

"Yeah, that's about the gist of it." They were nearing the small cafe now, and Harry reached the door first, holding it open for Dudley, before entering himself. He braced himself for the cold stares he knew were coming, quickly walking to his usual booth in the corner. Dudley followed, either not noticing or caring about the way people were looking at Harry. Soon after sitting down, Susan the waitress bustled over to their table. Surprisingly, she was smiling.

"Dudley! Haven't seen you around here lately, where ya been?" She noticed Harry with a start, her smile waning slightly before she brought it under control. "You know this guy?" She asked, jabbing her pen in Harry's direction.

"Hello, Mrs. McMartin. Nice to see you." He glanced at Harry, holding his hand towards his him. "This is my cousin, Harry Potter," He moved his hand so it was in front of Susan, "Harry, Mrs. McMartin, Penny's mum." Harry gave a start at this, glancing between Dudley and the waitress. He could see now why his Aunt and Uncle had been insulting to Penny, if her mum was a waitress. They considered them selves upper class, anyone under them to be scum. They must have really given Dudley's friend a hard time. With another glance at Dudley, Harry smiled warmly and held his hand out to Susan.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. McMartin." To his surprise, she returned the smile and shook his hand, before putting pen to tablet and giving them a questioning look.

"So boys, what'll it be?" She turned her attention to Dudley at this. "The usual, Dud?"

"Yep, and get Harry here the same, its on me." Harry jerked his head up at this, mouth open in a half spoken protest before Dudley held up his hand. "Don't worry about it, Harry. I owe you this. Besides, you'll like it, just a burger and some fries." He smiled.

"Umm...ok." Harry murmured, looking shyly at the waitress as she scribbled down the orders. Smiling warmly once more, at both teens, she turned and left, calling out to the cook as usual. Looking around the cafe, Harry noticed a few people that had been in that morning. Mostly old people sipping coffee or tea at the tables. One old man was watching a football game on the telly above the bar. The glances he was getting seemed more curious now....less threatening, insulting. Harry looked at Dudley curiously.

"I knew Susan before I dated Penny," he explained, "I talked to her about the break-up, no hard feelings." He smiled. "I come here quite a bit, even more since I'm on the outs at home. I've never seen you here though. How long you been coming here?"

"I've eaten breakfast here every morning since I left the house this summer. I can't stand being in the same room with your parents...no offence." Harry grimaced, looking down at the table. He pulled the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, offering one to Dudley, striking up his own.

"None taken, can't agree with you more." He smirked, lighting his own smoke, and pulling the ashtray to the middle of the table. "I haven't even slept at home since that argument you saw, I've been staying with a friend of mine." Here he gave a slight grimace. "You talk to them? When you're there, I mean?"

"Nah, I'm only there while I sleep. I've spent all my time at the park, in The Tree. I haven't eaten a meal there since I got home from school."

"Again, can't blame you there, you know?" Dudley frowned. "Why do you have to stay there anyways? Why not stay with those Weasels? Or your Godfather?" He jerked his head up at Harry's gasp, seeing the expression there, he widened his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? I say something?"

Harry lowered his head, thoughts of Sirius playing through his mind. Sirius in his dog form, Snuffles, bounding up to him and licking his face. Sirius laughing with Harry as they spoke about his father last summer. Sirius, mocking Bellatrix before she landed the spell. His look of surprise as he passed through the veil. "Sirius died. Just last month." Dudley's turn to gasp. "He was trying to protect me. Its all my fault." Harry grabbed his glasses from his face, rubbing a hand viciously across his eyes before replacing his glasses and looking at Dudley. "I have to stay at your mum and dad's during the summer because of a..." Here he glanced around, lowering his voice before continuing. "protection spell. As long as I'm there, Voldemort can't touch me." Harry grimaced. "Or so Dumbledor says." They sat in silence until the food came. Harry found his cousin shooting him worried glances now and then, but said nothing.

"I can pay for my own food, if you want. I got some money." Harry offered when they finished. Dudley shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I can pick this up." With that, he left a tip and brought the check up to the counter, speaking with Susan as he paid the bill. Harry took out his wallet and left a tip on the table as well, before getting up and following Dudley to the door. He saw Susan wave at him as he left, and he smiled back. Stepping out onto the street, Harry took a deep breath of air, letting it out slowly. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed another smoke, offering one to Dudley as well. After lighting up, his cousin looked him in the eye.

"Sorry about your Godfather, Harry, and I'm sorry you have to put up with mum and dad." Harry nodded at this. "I'm gonna head to my friends place, wanna come along?" Harry looked up sharply at this, looking for any expression of hostility, any of the Dudley he knew, but his cousin's expression was open, inviting.

"Nah, I'm gonna get back to the park, but thanks anyways." Harry smiled. "I sort of feel like being alone, you know? See you tomorrow?"

"Ok," Dudley nodded, smiling himself. "I'll come visit you at your tree, yea?" Harry nodded, and the two parted ways. Harry walked slowly back to the park. Despite being reminded of Sirius, he still felt happy. It made him feel guilty, being happy when Sirius was dead. Sighing, he trudged his way back to The Tree.

When he arrived, Cricket began chattering happily, climbing up the leg of his pants to his shoulder before he even got a chance to sit down. Harry chuckled at this. "You know Cricket? This might not be such a bad summer after all." Cricket chattered happy agreement.

**A/N ** Phew! I wrote this almost right after I wrote Chapter 1, because I got a review so quick. This chapter is dedicated to Kyliaria, my first reviewer! Thank you so much! I like the squirrel too!

I'm really tired, have to get to sleep cause its 3 am and I have to work in the morning. Sorry about all the spelling errors and such, I'll clean it up tomorrow after work, hopefully.

Edit: 10/11/2004

I cleaned this chapter up a bit, and did a few small changes. Note to self: Don't try to write after 2 AM at night, it makes you look like an idiot.

Review please!


	4. Confusing Rescue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related in any way to the Harry Potter Universe. I do take credit for Cricket, however. Bow to him, for he reigns supreme.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 3: Confusing Rescue**

The next morning Harry was feeling strange and out of sorts, laying in his bed with his arms behind his head as he stared once more upon his ceiling. It was not a particularly interesting sight. Quite boring, actually. A simple textured, white painted ceiling found in most modern homes. Small brown stains here and there, proof that the Dursley's had seen no reason to repair _his_ area of the roof when the rest of it had been re-tiled the previous summer. Despite the disrepair that his room was slowly falling into, it was not the reason for his melancholy mood.

Who did Dudley think he was? Seeking forgiveness from him after a lifetime of treating Harry like a whipping boy? Memories of Dudley and his motley gang of bullies flashed through his head, one after another. Breaking his glasses when he was nine, only to be scolded for his "carelessness, and blatant disregard for the glasses his Aunt had _so _graciously bought for him." He had stole some masking tape from a kitchen drawer when no-one was looking, repairing his glasses in the privacy of his cupboard, all the while sniffling from the spanking his Aunt had given him.

Harry rarely cried as a child, and when he did it was in private. Crying after a scolding or beating only resulted in more punishment. He had not been crying from the pain of his sore bottom, it was the fear that his glasses would no longer work. Not being able to see was a very frightening concept, especially for a child. Other memories swam through his mind, seeming to demand his attention. Dudley, mocking him for the state of his clothes in front of the whole class in elementary, when the teacher had left the room.

But worse than all the rest, was Dudley telling his classmates not to be friends with Harry. Harry was weird, look at his glasses, look at the scar. His dad was a drunk, and his mum worthless, it was a good thing they died.

_"Harry's a weirdo, Harry's a weirdo." The kids chanted loudly, laughing and sneering at him. "Harry's a weirdo, Harry's a weirdo." Dudley guffawed loudly, slapping Peirs on the back. The same boy who had offered Harry a piece of chocolate the day before. Peirs took up the chant with Dudley now, leering evilly at Harry. "Harry's a weirdo, Harry's a weirdo."_

_The boy in question, just a little thing far smaller than all the other children, didn't move from his seat. Tears streamed silently down his cheeks unchecked. _

_"Look at his glasses!" Harry's cousin shouted above the hateful words. "They're made of tape, what a geek!" The group of children broke up into another bout of hilarious laughter, Dudley louder than all the rest, reveling in his own joke. "And his scar, he's deformed! What a freak!"_

_Harry flinched at each accusation, sniffling in protest now. Why was he crying? Dudley was right, he was a weirdo, nothing but a weakling._

_"He's just like his parents!" Dudley exclaimed. Harry wiped angrily at the tears with the sleeve of his shirt, jumping from his seat he whirled to face his tormentors. "They were weirdo's too, dad says so! His dad was a drunk, they were both worthless, better off dead!" The chanting stopped as Harry stood, nostrils flaring in anger with his heavy breathing. A pencil was clenched in one tiny fist._

_"Take that back, Dudley!" Harry screamed, not caring how loud he was. "My parents weren't weirdos! They loved me, and I love them!" A couple of the students in the group backed away warily, wide eyed at his anger. Dudley laughed._

_"They were freaks, and **you** know it!" He sneered, walking slowly towards Harry. "Make me. Make me take it back, weirdo!" He pushed Harry violently, making him trip and bash his head on the desk behind him. His taped up glasses flew from his nose and skittered across the floor. He didn't cry out, simply glaring hatefully at his cousin, fists clenching._

_CRACK! The pencil in little Harry's hand snapped in two, the larger half spinning away to knock Dudley in the head with a dull 'thuck.' Dudley blinked, grunting. Harry gasped, looking down at his tiny fist. Red blood dribbled from between his fingers, dripping onto the linoleum in little 'splats.' He opened his hand, fascinated. Little splinters from the pencil were embedded into his palm. They stung if he touched them._

_The teacher chose that moment to walk through the door. _

Dudley had claimed that Harry tried to stab him with a pencil, so he pushed him. The pencil broke when he fell down. The entire class agreed with him, backing him up. Harry was forced to go to the Headmaster's office, where he was reprimanded harshly. A letter was written for him to bring to his parents, and Harry had to meet with a counselor three days a week.

_A shrink. _Harry thought, angrily. _The entire class was treating me horribly, Dudley assaulted me, and I'm the one who got into trouble._ Harry balled up his fist and struck the mattress he lay on angrily, scowling at the ceiling. _Dudley thinks I'll just forgive him, after all that? Not bloody likely! Arrogant prat! Slimy, sodding bastard!_

Harry jumped from the bed, stomping over to his trunk. Kicking it viciously when it refused to open, he grabbed a set of clean clothes and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He heard an indignant squack from downstairs, followed by Vernon bellering something about slamming doors in _this_ house. He dumped his clothes atop the hamper, kicking it for good measure. Turning, to the mirror, he gasped in sudden surprise and fear, falling backwards into the tub.

"Ouch, damnit!" Harry yelled, his voice no longer angry, but frightened. Cautiously, he peeked above the counter, sighing in relief at the sight of his reflection. He stood fully, rubbing the back of his head where it had struck the wall. _That'll leave a mark._ Quickly, he brushed his teeth and shaved with Vernons straight-edge razor like he did every morning. Quickly forgetting what he had seen in the mirror.

After he finished showering and dressing in the days set of baggy, worn out clothes, Harry walked to his room. Grabbing his backpack, he rushed down the stairs. He had to get out of the house. He was starting to feel oddly caustrophobic, and he needed a smoke. Vernon accosted him before he reached the exit.

"What the hell were you doing up there boy?" He yelled, spittle flying from his oversized lips. Harry daydreamed briefly about him having a stroke. "Slamming doors and banging around, trying to destroy our house are you? Get out! Get out of my house this _instant!_" Harry said nothing, simply walked around the sputtering form of his Uncle to get to the door. With a wicked grin, he slammed it on his way out. Vernon took up his bellering again behind him, and Harry laughed openly, starting on his way to the store. _Bloddy git, Ha! How'd you like that?_

Felling a little more optimistic about his day, Harry whistled happily until he left Privet drive. There, he stopped and lit a cigarette before continuing on his way, revelling in the feeling of the smoke in his lungs. It didn't make him feel sick anymore, just....pleasent. His mood lightened more with each step away from his relatives home.

Deciding that Cricket and himself each deserved a treat, Harry bought a candy bar along with the usual bag of peanuts and soda at Parlow's. The clerk still eyed him suspiciously at the counter, but he payed no attention. He was used to the clerk's glances after the few days he had been in the store. He wondered briefly if he eyed all his customers that way, but shrugged it off, leaving the store and walking to Maggie's.

"Hello again, Harry. The usual?" Susan beamed brightly at him this morning, and he smiled back, forcing the frown to stay off his face. _You know my sodding cousin, so now you like me?_

"Yes please." He said warmly, letting the smile drop from his face as she turned her back. _Why did Dudley have to approach him yesterday? He was having a great summer before he came, stirring up old memories. Git. _Before long he was finishing his plate of sausages, eggs, and toast. With Orange juice, of course. When he was done, he pushed the plate away roughly before grabbing his backpack and walking to the register, digging his wallet out of his pocket as he went.

He didn't leave a tip, this time.

"You like football, laddie?" Harry turned at the voice, seeing the same old man yesterday afternoon beaming at him around a set of yellowed crooked teeth. _Even this guy. Scowling at me until Great Dudley walked through the door with me. Grungy git. _His teeth were horrid.

"Umm...yea. I guess." Harry mumbled, tapping on the counter nervously as he waited for Susan. The old man smiled, turning back to the telly above the bar. He sipped his coffee with a loud slurping noise. Harry fought the urge to sneer.

"How was it Harry? Good?" Harry nodded to Susan as she rang up the bill, accepting his money with a warm smile and handing his change back. "Could ya do me a favor?" Harry frowned, before quickly turning it into a smile. He hoped he wasn't grimacing, nodding at her to continue. "Well, you see, Penny's been downright dreadful since they broke up." _She should be happy._ "I was wondering, could you ask Dudley to stop by the house sometime, seeing as you're his cousin?" Harry nodded, smiling wider. _Whatever. _"Great! I know they'll both be more happy if they get back together." With one more beaming smile, she moved on to the other customers, calling out greetings to a couple that walked through the door.

_What's this Penny see in Dudley anyway? He's a git. _Harry stomped off toward the park, puffing angrily on a cigarette.

Even the peace and tranquility of the park did nothing for his black mood. The sky was dreary and overcast again. _I hope it doesn't rain. That would be just my sodding luck. _Harry grimaced as he swung himself up into the tree, flopping into his usual seat. Unzipping his pack he rifled through the contents, finding the peanuts he gazed around at the surrounding branches hopefully, clucking his tounge. "Cricket?" He called, the thought of his little friend warming his spirits slightly. "Oi', Cricket, come get some peanuts." Harry waited a few minutes, before giving up with a sigh of defeat. Setting the bag of peanuts in front of him, he grabbed a book out of his bag at random. _Stupid squirrel. Probably turned traitor and joined forces with Dudley. Everyone else seems to be on his side._

He reread the same paragraph in the curses book several times before closing it with an angry snap. Grabbing another cigarette from the quickly diminishing pack, he lit it and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the trunk. Anger coursed through his veins like fire. He had to strike out at something, anything. He felt like he was burning up. Balling his fist, he struck the rough bark beneath him.

_**Wham!**_

_"Harry's a weirdo, Harry's a weirdo."_

_**Wham!**_

_"Harry's a weirdo, Harry's a weirdo."_

_**Wham!**_

"Harry?" He jerked his head up, eyes opening wide. He was surprised to feel tears on his cheeks. Dudley sat in front of him. He hadn't even heard him climb the tree. "You alright mate?" Harry growled at this, and Dudley widened his eyes in surprise. His hand hurt, glancing at it Harry wasn't surprised to see blood slowly dripping from his knuckles. It reminded him of the pencil.

Sticking his knuckles to his mouth, Harry roughly threw his book into the backpack and zipped it up. Standing, he stuck his arm through the strap before glaring at Dudley.

"Fuck you!" He yelled, Dudley flinched back in surprise. "What the hell do you care? I hate you! Stay the hell away from me!" Dudley was staring open mouthed, his eyes oddly bright. Without hesitation, Harry scrambled from the tree, slipping off the steps to drop the last few feet to the ground. Grunting, he stood up and began to run back towards the middle of the park, limping. Tears streamed from his face. _Even Cricket doesn't like me anymore. _Breaking out into a faster run, Harry began sobbing between breaths. Knives stabbed him in the side from the exertion, but still he ran.

Eventually he slumped onto a bench on the side of whatever path he was on, dropping his head into his hands. Sobs wracked his body in convulsive jerks, the backpack slipping from his shoulder to dangle from his wrist before he let it drop. Rocking back and forth, he began mumbling in between sobs. "Sirius," he moaned, "I..I'm s-so sorry." He missed him so much, and all the grief he should have been feeling the past few days hit him like a bludger to the chest.

A hand on his shoulder.

Harry jerked his tear streaked face around wildly, his eyes darting about. He thought he heard a gasp. No-one was there, however, so he returned to his sobbing. Rocking back and forth with his knees to his chest, he cryed for all the memories of Sirius. All the memories they could have shared, but would now never have the chance. Eventually he cryed himself out. Sniffling and hiccuping, he dried his eyes on the sleeve of his overlarge shirt, taking in his surroundings for the first time since his wild run.

He was in an area of the park he had never visited before. Graffiti lined the marble monument across from him, the surface chipped and scarred. The ground was littered with trash, broken bottles and crushed cans. Chunks of the grass was brown, dead. Making the lawn look as though it was diseased, mottled. The grass that was green was a little too long, as though the landscaper didn't care to mow this area very often. The place was giving him the creeps.

His neck prickled, the little hairs standing on end. Harry jumped from his seat, whirling around.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" A menacing voice taunted. "Potter, is that you? Have you been crying? Awww." Peirs Polkiss stood not ten feet behind where he had been sitting, leering at him between two bulking figures. The sight reminded Harry of Malfoy. "Miss your mommy, Potter?" The three chuckled, advancing on him slowly. Harry backed up a step worriedly, before scowling. _You're a Gryffindor, you great Prat. Stand your ground!_

"What do you want, Peirs?" Harry asked, surprised at how steady his voice was. "I don't want trouble." The three laughed again, a menacing evil chuckle. Harry swallowed.

"Oh, nothing." Peirs sneered, waving his hand at the larger guy to his right. Peirs took whatever it was from the Goyle look-alike's hand as it was offered. Bringing his hand to his face, he breathed deeply, holding his breath before expelling a cloud of sweet smelling smoke in Harry's face. _A joint. They're smoking marijuana. _Harry waved the smoke from his face irritably, scowling at the rat faced teen in front of him. _How could I have ever wanted him to be my friend? _Peirs smirked. "Wanna hit?" He pushed his hand into Harry's face, who batted it away.

"No." Harry snarled. "Goodbye." Making to brush past rat face and his cohorts, he grunted as a fist landed in his stomach, sending him to his knees as he lost his breath. Coughing and spluttering, Harry slowly got to his feet. Breath ragged, fury in his eyes, he scrabbled at the waistband of his pants for his wand. _My wand!_ He had left it at the Dursleys, he was in such a hurry to leave that morning. _Idiot! Great sodding idiot! How could you forget your wand?_ The three openly laughed now, Peirs the loudest. He sounded to Harry like a braying Donkey.

Balling his fist, Harry struck out, landing a clumsy blow to Peirs jaw, before ducking to the right and running the few steps for his bag. As he stooped to grab it, a foot kicked him in the rump, sending him careening into the park bench where he had been sitting. Sharp pinpricks of light danced in his vision, as he felt himself being hauled roughly to his feet. The two big thugs stood on either side of him, pinning his arms behind his back. Harry felt a brief moment of pride as he noticed Peirs' split lip, before a fist rocketed out and connected with his own jaw, snapping his head back. His vision swam in and out of focus crazily, and he wondered if he was going to be sick. Blows rained upon his face, chest, and stomach like fist sized hailstones.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "Let him go, what the hell do you think you're doing, Peirs!?" It was Dudley. Harry couldn't see him, his glasses lay at his feet, and one of his eyes was swelling shut. Blood drooled from his open mouth as he coughed wretchedly.

"Dudley! What's up man?" Peirs chuckled. "You want some too, eh?" This made Harry confused. Wasn't Peirs in Dudley's gang? Why would he be threatening him? Harry's head was swimming, and he vomited down the front of his shirt, coughing and sputtering weakly. Peirs laughed. "Just watch the puke." Harry almost vomited again. Of course he wasn't threatening Dudley, he was asking him to beat on Harry. Despite himself, he chuckled. Everyone looked at him sharply, incredulous.

"J-just, _cough_, l-like old times, e-eh, Dudley?" His laugh was full force now, causing him to start coughing raggedly. Leaning his head back, Harry brought it down in a jerk, spitting blood into Peirs face. Laughing harder. _I must be going nuts. _Scowling, Peirs wiped the spit from his face roughly with the sleeve of his jacket, grimacing as he looked at the mess. Winding up with a snarl, he sent a fist flying at Harry's head.

_**Crack!**_

Harry stopped laughing. Dudley had stepped forward and caught Peirs fist in his hand, stopping it like a brick wall.

"What the hell Dudley?" Peirs raved, ripping his hand away roughly. "He fucking spit on me! What are you playing at?" Harry was wondering the same thing himself.

"Let him go." Dudley's voice was a thinly veiled threat, challenging. Peirs looked shocked, but the shock slowly turned to a wicked grin as realization set it.

"Protecting poor Potter, eh? How...noble of you, Dursley." Peirs jerked his head towards Harry, and his cronies released their grip. Harry dropped to the ground with a thud, grunting weakly. The three began to circle Dudley now, who kept his attention on Peirs, glancing at Harry out of his eye. His form shouted confidence.

"Alright there, Harry?" He asked, returning his attention to the three walking around him. Harry scrabbled around him, finding his glasses he slipped them on his face. Looking up to Dudley.

"Yea, I'll be ok." Harry's voice sounded weak to his own ears, wheazing. Dudley nodded, glancing at Harry again, and Peirs suddenly exploded outward, his fist aiming for the large teens jaw. Dudley ducked, spinning to the right as he threw his own fist out and caught Peirs in the stomach. Peirs lungs exploded outward, sending him to his knees, gagging and sputtering as he tryed to catch his breath. One of the Goyle look-alikes swung a fist, catching a grazing blow on Dudley's cheek as he weaved to the side. Bringing his fist up ina vicious uppercut, he sent the second cohort reeling backwards to fall on his rump with a thud.

Harry watched in awe. Dudley really was a boxing champion, he thought. _Go Dudley! _The third thug attacked as his friend fell, missing completely as Harry's cousin dodged to the left, bringing his fist around and catching his opponent in the side of the face, following through with a punch to the stomach that made him double over in pain. Dudley grabbed him by the hair and brought his knee up with a sharp crack, and the thug dropped to the ground, unconscious, his nose a mangled mess. Peirs was still struggling to stand weakly as Dudley walked up to him, lifting him roughly off his feet and holding him in the air by the hold he had on his collar. Peirs kicked his feet and pounded on Dudley's arms. Letting go with one hand, he brought one rock like fist forward into Peirs face, the force lifting him up higher before Dudley grabbed him roughly and set him back on his feet.

"I told you to let him go!" Dudley snarled, throwing Peirs to the ground, who landed with a whimper. "Get the hell out of here, and I never want to see you again!" Dudley walked to the thug he had knocked out, kicking him roughly in the ribs. "Get up, scumbag." With lost of panting coughs and wild looks over their shoulders, the three ran off. Dudley walked to Harry, offering his hand. Harry took it, pulling himself to his feet. Looking Dudley in the eye, Harry nodded, before winding up himself and belting Dudley in the face.

"Owe! What the hell?" Dudley yelled, stumbling back. Scowling, he looked back up at Harry, who was smiling. Slowly, his scowl melted from his face, and he laughed. "Ha! Guess I deserved that. Feeling better now?" Harry nodded, laughing himself.

"Thanks for the help." He chuckled. "You're really good, anyone ever tell you that? You wiped the floor with those guys!"

"I am the Inter-School boxing Champion, you know." He said with a smirk. Then frowned. "What was your problem this morning? Why'd you run off?" Harry sighed, stumbling over to the bench he had been brained by when one of the three kicked him in the arse. Sitting down with a groan, he dug his pack of cigarettes out and lit one up, tossing the pack to Dudley.

"I had a rough morning. Nightmares last night, you know? Sirius." Harry grimaced, spitting on the sidewalk. His spit was still bloody. "Then all I could think about this morning was how you used to treat me, back in school." Dudley sighed himself, as he took a seat beside his cousin.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was sorry, you know." He rubbed his jaw where Harry had hit him. "That was a pretty good shot there." Harry laughed, and Dudley joined him. Harry ended with another groan, spitting some more blood on the sidewalk. "You gonna be all right, mate?" Dudley asked, concern worrying his brow. "Lets go get you cleaned up, yea?" Harry nodded. Before jumping back into his seat along with Dudley, who gave a decidedly girlish scream as a person materialized before them from thin air.

"Wotcher, Harry." said the voice of Nymphadora Tonks, in a gentle voice. "You don't look so good." She smiled softly, squatting to the ground in front of the two as she let the invisibility cloak fall from her shoulders. Her hair was an outrageous shade of pink, almost electric in its brightness, laying in waves around a small, cute face. Harry realized with a start that here eyes were pink as well. Withdrawing her wand from a holster at her wrist, she began muttering healing charms over his injuries, pausing to speak after each one. "I would have helped you myself, but I seen him." Here she jabbed her wand towards Dudley, the end emmitting a shower of sparks. "Oops, sorry mate." She blushed. Dudley just sat there, staring open-mouthed at the fading bruises and knitting cuts on Harry's face. "Anyways, I was going to help, but then I saw this bloke stepping in, so I waited to see what would happen." She frowned over a particularly stubborn cut on his brow, before sighing. "Where is your wand, Harry?" She looked him in the eye at this, sucking in a breath at the pain she saw in their depths.

"I-I'm sorry, Tonks. I forgot it in my room this morning." Harry stated, looking towards his hands as he folded them in his lap. "I was in a hurry, you know? And I had a.." He glanced at Dudley out of the corner of his eye, hesitating. "Rough night." He brought his gaze level with Tonks, looking her in the eye. "I miss him, Tonks. I miss him so damn m-much." He couldn't help it. After the frustrating morning, the shock of getting beat up, piled on top of all his other stress and Sirius' death caused him to break out in tears again, his chin quivering. Tonks looked at him with tears in her own eyes, reaching a hand out before hesitating, looking pointedly at Dudley.

"Err...right. I best be going then." Dudley stammered, jumping from his seat and starting to walk away.

"Dudley." Harry choked, "thanks for the help." Dudley turned around, smiling sadly at his cousin. "Susan told me to tell you to stop by the house, Penny wants to see you." Dudley broke into a grin at this, throwing his fist into the air with a whoop of joy. Harry smiled through his tears. "See you tomorrow, at The Tree?" He asked, suddenly feeling nervous. Dudley noticed this, and walked over to his cousin, placing one meaty hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about this morning," he said, "I understand." He took his hand away, running it through his hair with a sigh. "I know I don't deserve it, but could you ever forgive me? For before, I mean, in school and stuff."

"I forgive you, Dudley," Harry said, smiling. "Friends?" He held his hand out, and his cousin grasped it, shaking it jovially.

"Friends." Dudley smiled one more time before walking away. Tonks stood up, sitting on the bench beside Harry where Dudley had been sitting.

"You donna be alright, Harry?" She asked, healing the last of the scratches from his face.

"I'll be ok." Harry nodded. "Thanks Tonks." He jerked his head up suddenly, looking at Tonks curiously. "Have you been watching me all the time?" Tonks blushed at this, looking away from Harry as she returned her wand to its holster.

"Yes." She said simply, turning to face Harry again. "I've been your personal bodyguard since you returned to the muggles. Dumbledor thought it best if someone were looking out for you." Harry smiled at this.

"Well, I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have watching my back." He said, hugging Tonks around the neck tightly. "Thanks Tonks....for everything." Tonks hugged him back, blushing furiously from the compliment. "Why didn't you ever show yourself before this?"

"I'm supposed to keep a low profile," she said, "you know, not to draw attention and all that rot." Harry laughed at Tonks' grin, standing from the bench and offering her his hand.

"Thanks for healing me too, I feel a lot better. They teach you healing charms in Auror training? He asked curiously. Tonks nodded. "If you get the chance, tell Moody the books are great."

"Ha! I knew he gave you those books! Did he give you _Fight Fire with Fire_?" She laughed again at Harry's nod. "And he's always barking at me to go by the rules, while he gives you a book full of restricted spells!" They both broke into laughter at this, setting off down the path from the direction Harry had come. "Well Harry, time for me to disappear. Just remember, I'll always be close by." She nodded at him, before drawing him into a hug. "We all miss him, you know. He was a great man." She whispered into his ear, before turning away quickly and drawing the cloak over her head, disappearing from view. "Talk to you later, Harry." He thought he detected a hint of tears in her voice. Sighing, he set off down the path once more, hiking the backpack higher up his shoulder.

Cricket was waiting for him when he got back to the tree, and he spent the rest of the afternoon petting him softly as he fed him peanuts and chocolate. It had been a really long day.

**A/N **I'm really quite proud of this chapter. Sorry if I make Harry seem like a pouting wimp in this one, but I had to show how worthless he was without a wand. Also, his anger at Dudley was fed by his grief for Sirius. You may have noticed how he's got some bad mood swings now and then, and I plan on having that mostly out of the way soon. And yes, the hand Harry felt on his shoulder was Tonks'. She gasped at the turmoil in his expression when whe saw his face.

Thanks for all those that put me on alert and added me to your favorites. I would appreciate a review though....hint, hint.

I originally didn't plan on having Tonks in this chapter, but I think it worked out pretty good. My muses can throw me curve balls at times. I like the way it turned out though.

Well folks, I hope you like the speed of my updates so far. _grins_ I doubt I can keep it up forever, but its fun and coming to me fast right now. I don't have time to clean this chapter up yet before posting, so you'll have to slog your way through my shoddy spelling. I cleaned up and reposted _Apologies_, but nothing is really changed except for maybe a couple sentences. I'll go over this one tomorrow after work again and clean it up.

**coolone007-2 **Thanks for your kind words. I'm glad you like the story so far, I'm enjoying writing it. Although, I'm gonna have to stop staying up so damn late when I'm writing. Its 2:30 Am already. Anyways, it looks like Dudley and Penny might make up. You'll have to wait to see about Cricket:)

Edit: 10/12/2004

I cleaned up the spelling mistakes and changed around some sentences, if anyone finds any other mistakes please let me know. Thanks!

Please Review!


	5. Invitations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the squirrel. **

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 4: Invitations**

The following morning Harry awoke feeling stiff and sore. Apparently, Tonks' healing charms left something to be desired. He didn't mind though, instead he concentrated on the pain, forced himself to feel it. _That's what you get when you leave your wand at home. Moron._ Groaning softly, he rose from the bed and slipped his glasses on his nose. They were a little crooked, so with a frustrated sigh, he took them back off, and set about trying to bend them back into shape. After a few minutes of bending and putting the glasses back over his ears, they eventually came to a resemblance of their former shape. He looked up at the sound of tapping on his window.

"Hedwig!" He cried happily, pains and deformed glasses melting from his thoughts. Limping over to the window, he opened it with a grunt, allowing Hedwig to swoop in and land on his table. "Hey there, old girl. Have any trouble?" Hedwig hooted negatively, nipping his finger affectionately as he untied the parchments from her legs. Setting the unread letters on the table, he grabbed her dish and brought it to the bathroom, bringing it back filled to the brim with fresh cool water. Opening the box of owl treats beside the cage, he dumped a few in the other bowl. Hedwig flapped over from her perch on the table to begin drinking the water when he was finished.

_Harry,_

_Glad to hear you are well. A mutual friend informed us of her discovery. Sorry we didn't tell you. Happy to hear you took the information in stride. Don't worry about sending a letter every three days anymore if you do not wish it. Neon can affirm your continued good health. Do not mention your shadow to anyone, whether by writing or word. Have a good summer, we may be seeing you soon._

_The Order_

Harry frowned over the letter in his hands. Did they mean he was getting out of the Dursleys? Maybe he could go to the Burrow! But somehow, memories of stuffed House Elf heads and snake embossed door handles made him think differently. If they wanted him to go to Headquarters, they'd have to do without him. He wasn't ready to face the home of Sirius so soon. They should know that.

The remaining letter was addressed to him in a loopy hand that Harry knew well. Albus Dumbledore. Grimacing, he set the letter from his Headmaster aside, deciding to read it later. No letter from Ron, Hermione, or anyone else.

Sighing, he stood from the desk and made his way to the bathroom. He showered quickly and left the house just as fast, setting out on his customary morning stroll into Greater Winging. When he got to Maggie's he was surprised to see Dudley sitting in his booth, calmly sipping some tea.

"Morning Dud," Harry yawned. "What's up?" A bruise darkened the area of his jawline, making Harry squirm guiltily. Dudley smiled over his teacup.

"Mornin' Harry. Surprised to see you looking so spry. That girl....Tonks?" Harry nodded. "She must have done a pretty good job. I can't even tell you got in a fight." Harry grinned and nodded at this, looking around for Susan as he did so. She was waiting on a table a few away from his booth.

"Yea, Tonks is great. She's an Auror, you know.." Dudley coughed at this, choking on his tea. "What? You allright?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Keep it down, will ya?" He said quietly, shooting furtive glances towards the old man who was once again watching football on the telly above the bar. He was only a few feet away from the two, and Harry cringed. "Don't want just anyone hearing that stuff, do ya?" Harry nodded to his cousin, beaming at Susan as she walked to the table.

"Good morning, Harry dear." She said warmly, stifling a yawn of her own. "Let me guess, Sausage, eggs and toast, with some Orange juice?" She grinned at Harry's nod, turning to Dudley. "How about you Dudley, want some breakfast now that he's here?" Harry looked over his cousin at this. _He was waiting for me to get here before ordering?_

"Yes please." Dudley flashed the waitress a grin. "I'll take the same as Harry, only whole grain toast instead of white." _Yuck, whole grain bread! _Harry shuddered involuntarily, causing Dudley to laugh openly. "Hey, its healthy, you know? I gotta keep in shape for my training." Susan smiled one last time before walking to the kitchen.

"You waited for me to get here before ordering?" Harry asked. "Why? It wouldn't have mattered to me." Dudley shrugged, declining the cigarette Harry offered, pulling out his own pack instead. _This is getting expensive._ Harry thought. _I have to get to Daigon Alley somehow, exchange a few galleons._

"I didn't mind," Dudley intoned, breathing tobacco smoke into his lungs and exhaling it in a cloud above their heads. "I needed to talk to you anyways." Harry looked questioningly at his cousin, nodding for him to continue. "I went and talked to Penny last night....thanks for telling me she wanted to talk, by the way." He smiled at Harry. "Anyway, I went and talked to Penny last night, and we made up." His smile stretched wider, causing his cheeks to dimple slightly in response.

"That's great! Good for you, I'm sure she's a nice girl, Dud." Susan brought their food and set off to another table. Harry started eating with gusto, he was ravenous! Dudley chuckled at his cousin's fervor, and tucked in himself.

"You see," he said between mouthfulls, "I wanted to ask you a favor." Harry nodded around his glass of Orange Juice. "Theres a party tomorrow night, I want you to come." Seeing the question in Harry's eyes, he elaborated. "I want Penny to meet you. To show her that my whole family isn't rotten, you know? You'll come, won't you?"

"Sure. I've never been to a party though." Harry stated, swallowing, before correcting himself. "Outside of school, anyways. What's it like?" Dudley choked at this, coughing violently while looked at Harry through wide eyes. The old man at the bar turned to look at the two curiously, before shrugging and turning back to the TV.

"Never been to a party!?" Dudley squeaked incredulously, before clearing his throat and looking around, embarrassed. "How could you have never been to a party?" He still stared at his cousin as though wondering what cave Harry had been living in. Harry grimaced, before scowling at his cousin.

"I go to a boarding school, yea?" He said, half snarling. "And its not as though I have any friends around here to party with." _You made sure of that. _The unspoken comment hung in the air, and Dudley sighed, looking apologetic.

"Right..." He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. Anyway, you'll love it! Zack, that's my friend, he throws a party every Friday of the week. I never miss it." He grinned at Harry. "You've never been drunk then have you?" Harry scowled again, causing Dudley to break into fits of laughter. "S-sorry, heh. You don't know what you're missing. You _have_ to go, now. I'll drag you along by your collar if I have to." He smirked, and Harry wondered if he would really do that. _Probably_. Harry laughed, pushing aside his empty plate and digging out a smoke, he lit it.

"Ok, ok. I'll go, don't get your knickers in a twist." He laughed. "Every Friday, you said? Do a lot of people usually go?"

"Oh yea, lots." Dudley gushed, clearly looking forward to bringing Harry. "The last party had over a hundred people!" Harry choked at this, coughing smoke into his cousins face who waved it aside with a grimace. "I'm serious! Maybe I can even introduce you to some girls, eh?" He said this with a wink.

"Just as long as none of their names end with 'Parkinson'." Harry intoned, looking his cousin over carefully. _Should I go?_ Harry wondered. It would be a good way to take his mind off things, besides, it sounded like fun. "What time does it start?"

"Around nine, but I'll take you over there before that, probably around seven or so. That way I can introduce you to Zack and a few other people before it gets too crowded. You'll like Zack, he's a good guy. Works at Grunnings, like dad." Dudley grimaced, before shrugging it off and continuing. "Only lower in the food chain, you know? He works on the line." Harry nodded. "You'll like Penny too, she's great. Just be sure to keep your hands to yourself!" Laughing together, the two stood up to leave. Harry left twice his normal tip, to make up for the day before. He felt bad for not leaving one. Dudley stopped him at the door as they left.

"I'm gonna go to Penny's. Wanna meet at your tree tomorrow around six o'clock?" He asked, before frowning. "I don't want to go home to get you, you know?"

"Sure, that'll be fine." Harry nodded, slapping Dudley on the back before turning to go. "I don't want to go there either." He began walking to the park, smoking a cigarette as he hitched the pack on his back. He thought about the party he would be going to. Dudley made it sound fun, that was for sure. But Harry couldn't help but let a worry line cross his brow, something was bothering him. Catching sight of a tear in his jeans, he grimaced, stopping.

He couldn't go to a party! He looked like a bum, all his clothes were way too big and looked as though a dog had been chewing on them. Digging out his wallet, he slowly counted his money. He had enough for about two more days of peanuts and breakfast, but not nearly enough to buy any new clothes. Stuffing the wallet back in his jeans pocket, he continued the trek to the park, before stopping once again, hitting himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand.

_Of course! _Glancing around, Harry quickly turned into an alley. He walked halfway in before spinning around. "Tonks?" He whispered, eyes darting around warily.

Nothing.

"C'mon Tonks, I know you're there." He said a little louder. Still nothing. Frowning, he started feeling around with his hands, grasping at the air about him. "Take the cloak off, Tonks, I need your help with something." He heard an unmistakable giggle, and turned to the sound, reaching out he groped at the air, coming into contact with something warm. Smirking in triumph, he grabbed it, hearing a gasp of shock. He registered something soft and warm before his hand was batted away. _Soft. Warm....round. _Harry gulped, blushing to the roots of his hair. "Oops, m'sorry 'bout that." He mumbled, looking down as he shuffled his feet nervously. "Can you take the cloak off now, please?" _Soft._ Harry gulped, reddening even more. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm.

With a swish, Tonk's scowling face was revealed as she lowered the hood of the invisibility cloak. She was blushing too, Harry noticed. "I'm supposed to be invisible, you know." She said, looking away and reddening fit for a Weasley. "You can't just call me out whenever you want, what if a muggle saw?" Harry pouted at her, sticking out his bottom lip. She swatted at him, and they both laughed. "Quit that, you! Now, what do you need?"

"Can you do me a favor? You hear what Dudley said about that party?" At Tonks' nod, he continued. "Well, you see, I don't really want to go dressed like a bum, you know? And I hardly have any muggle pounds left." He looked hopefully at Tonks, who was frowning slightly. "Could you take me to Daigon Alley, to Gringotts?" Tonks was shaking her head before he even finished, and Harry scowled. "Why not?"

"Think about it Harry." She admonished, looking him in the eye. "Daigon Alley? Too dangerous." Seeing Harry's scowl, she sighed, patting him on the shoulder. "I tell you what, how 'bout I borrow you some money, and you pay me back?" Harry beamed at her happily, wrapping her in a hug before whooping in joy. "I'll take that as a yes then?" Tonks said, laughing. Reaching into a pouch tied to her belt, a look of concentration flashed across her electric pink eyes before she withdrew her hand and held a wad of bills out to Harry. "Here, that should be enough. You can pay me back when you get the chance, yea?" Harry nodded happily, taking the money and stuffing it in his wallet.

"Thanks, Tonks. You're a life-saver." Tonks smiled once more, before flicking the hood of the cloak back up, disappearing as the invisibility charm activated. Whistling happily, Harry set off towards the park once more. _This party sounds like a good idea._

Cricket was waiting at the tree again when he reached the top, and Harry scooped him up in his hands. "Hey there, buddy! Sorry I was such a git yesterday. Here, how 'bout a peanut?" Cricket chirped happy agreement as Harry sat down, scampering onto his usual spot on Harry's left shoulder. Harry laughed as he tore open the new bag of nuts, handing one up to Cricket as he spoke. "You know, Dudley's not such a bad guy. It's too bad he wasn't always like this, I might have actually enjoyed spending my summers here." The squirrel chattered happily, chomping on the peanut and dropping crumbs onto Harry's shoulder. He had taken to having long, one-sided conversations with his little friend as he sat in the tree, between studying and taking notes in his notepad. Explaining his worry's about Voldemort, his friends, and his plans for the future DA meetings. It felt good to get the worries off his chest, even if the little guy couldn't talk back. Harry had the strange feeling that the furry creature understood what he said.

The next morning instead of walking to Greater Winging, Harry instead walked towards downtown Little Winging. He remembered seeing several clothing stores in the past as Vernon took him to and from King's Cross. It was a long walk, but Harry was used to it by now and reached a promising looking shop by eleven in the morning. A posh looking man in a suit and tie sniffed insultingly at the sight of him, and came forward with a half formed question before Harry cut him off.

"Hold on one second." Harry drawled, as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. The butler looking man sniffed insultingly again, but waited without speaking. Counting the money, Harry realized Tonks had given him enough for probably one set of new clothes, shoes and all. Smiling happily, he nodded to the man.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, the unspoken 'sir' obvious as he looked Harry up and down.

"No." The man jerked back at Harry's tone, sniffing indignantly again. _Maybe he has a cold._ "I think I'll help _myself_, thank you." With that, Harry shuffled further into the store, glancing curiously at displays as he went. Deciding that black was a neutral enough color, and one he looked good in, he decided on a pair of black jeans, along with a black long-sleeved shirt. A pair of black trainers and socks joined the clothing as he brought it to the counter. The man at the door sniffed again as Harry left, and he snickered. _Should ask him if he needs a tissue, heh._

Looking up and down the sidewalk to see if he was alone, Harry glanced around himself curiously. "Thanks again, Tonks." He whispered, smiling.

"No problem Harry." Said a disembodied voice very close to his ear. Harry jumped, shocked.

"Merlin, Tonks. Don't do that!" He heard a snicker as he began walking, the plastic bag with his purchases swinging freely as he went. Scowling towards the sound of more snickering, he picked up his pace.

"Can I ask you something Harry?" Tonks said from his other side, causing him to jump and scowl again. He nodded, not stopping. "What happened to your hair?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through the offending locks in question before frowning towards the voice. "I don't know. I woke up one morning and it looked like this." He pointed at his head. Tonks said nothing as they continued down the street.

When he got to the house, both of his elder relative's cars were gone. Opening the door, Harry hesitated before turning around. Whispering from the corner of his mouth. "No one's home, if you want to you can come in." No-one answered, so shrugging, Harry went inside and closed the door. Taking the steps two at a time to his room, he flung open the door, plopping onto his bed with a sigh. Smiling at the thought of the party later on, he jumped back up and brought the bag into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. Looking into the mirror, he grimaced, pulling at the gray locks sprinkled throughout the black before running a hand through the works, frustrated.

"It doesn't look bad, you know." Harry jumped and squawked indignantly as Tonks face materialized behind him in the mirror. "Makes you look older, more dignified." She smirked. Harry spun around, holding a hand to his chest, wide-eyed. "Goes nice with the beard, you know."

"What are you doing in here?" He squeaked, blushing. "I'm about to take a shower!" This made him wonder where else Tonks had hidden beneath the cloak, and he reddened even more. Tonks snickered, holding a hand to her lips. Her hair was still pink, as were her eyes. _Pink is cute. _

"You're the one who invited me in," she laughed. "And its not like I would stay in here as you showered." Her face turned pink, blending in with her hair. _Soft._ Harry blushed even brighter, pointing to the door while tapping his foot. Tonk's put a pouting look on her face, but snickered Slytherin-like as she left. Harry closed the door behind her.

"Jeesus." He muttered to himself, before turning on the tap and splashing some water on his face to cool it. Harry returned to his room fifteen minutes later, showered, shaved and dressed in his new clothes. He felt much less self-conscious dressed in clothes that fit. Tonks was standing at his table as he entered, the invisibility cloak shining in silvery waves down to her ankles. Harry wondered if his own cloak looked as elegent when it was visible. A tiny owl was sitting in the palm of her hand, hooting as she coo'ed affectionately at it. "Pig!" Harry cried gleefully, bounding to the side of Tonks and reaching out to pluck the little bird from her hand, she stuck her tounge out at Harry before turning to sit on the edge of his bed with a huff. Harry hurriedly untied the letter from its leg, dumping it into Hedwig's cage when he was finished. The large snowy owl in question hooted outrage from atop her cage, looking askance at the tiny owl as it jumped into her water dish. Harry laughed again before sitting at the desk. "Don't worry girl, I'll get you some new water after Pig leaves."

_Harry,_

_How's it goin, mate? Sorry to hear about the way the muggles are treating you, but I'm not surprised. They've always been gits and always will be. _Harry snickered at this, and Tonks stood from her perch on the bed to read over his shoulder. _I'm glad they're arguing among themselves, they deserve it. Maybe you'll get lucky and they'll kill each other off. Be careful around your cousin. If he went to Hogwarts I'm sure he'd be a Slytherin. _Harry blinked at this before realizing that Ron couldn't know that he and Dudley had reconciled. _Don't let the neighbors get to you either. If I were you, I'd scowl like Snape at the lot of them until they were afraid to leave their houses. At least then, you wouldn't have to put up with them sneering at you, eh? Maybe you can get Mad-Eye to come down and do it for you. And I know what you mean by second hand clothes, I'm a Weasly, remember? _Harry shivered as he felt Tonks' breath tickle along his ear as she leaned in closer to read. She smelled like peanut butter and flowers. An odd combination that was not unpleasent.

_What did you mean by gray hair? You mean, like an old man, that kind of gray? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone._

_Have you heard from Hermione since the train? I sent her an Owl my first day back, but she hasn't written me._

_I've got some bloody GREAT news for you, mate! Mum asked Dumbledore if you could come up before your birthday this year, and he said you could. Isn't that great? We're staying at Grimmauld Place again, and we'll be by to pick you up on the 26th. So all you have to do is hold out for a little over a week, and you can escape from the muggles! Write me back, ok? I told Pig to wait for a reply._

_Ron_

Harry set the letter down with a sigh, turning to Tonks who put a hand on his shoulder with a gentle smile. Kicking open his trunk (he didn't even bother trying to open it normally anymore) he grabbed a fresh piece of parchment. Plopping himself back into the chair, he wrote his reply to Ron.

_Ron,_

_Believe it or not, I don't think I have spoken a single word to my Aunt or Uncle since I returned home. Vernon bellered at me a few times, and Aunt Petunia scowls every morning, but I haven't had to talk to them once, so its not so bad. I haven't eaten a single meal here either, instead I go to a nice cafe a few miles away. _

_Guess what? Dudley's not such a bad guy anymore. We're actually getting along allright now. _He didn't mention getting saved from the bullies, deciding that his pride was better off without mentioning it. _He's not getting along with his mum and dad anymore, so we have something in common. _

_I don't let the neighbors bother me, I've gotten used to it now. Although seeing Moody walking up and down the street growling at them would be fun. I haven't heard from Hermione either. You don't think something happened do you? Maybe she already left on vacation with her parents._

_Yes, I mean gray hair like an old man. Its all over. I bet if you look at the back of my head you'd think I _was_ an old man. I have no idea where it came from, or why it turned gray. I don't like it._

_I'm sorry to say that I can't accept your invitation to stay. Don't freak out! I'm just not ready to go to Sirius' place after...what happened. I have another idea, though. Think your mum would let you come and stay with me for a while? It'd be nice to have another friendly face about besides Dudley, Cricket, and my pink shadow. _Tonks scuffed him on the arm at this, chuckling softly. _I know you probably won't want to stay here with my horrible relatives, but we'd hardly be here anyways. I only stay here when I'm sleeping and stuff. _

_Reply soon._

_Harry_

Blowing softly on the ink to dry it, Harry waved at Tonks to grab Pig, who arched her brow at him but collected the bird nonetheless. Rolling up the letter, Harry attached it to the tiny owls leg and threw him out the window like a baseball. The bird dropped a few feet before finding purchase with his wings, flying off haphazardly into the sunshine. Tonks punched him in the shoulder again.

"Poor little owl, you're mean, you know that?" She scowled at him. Harry shrugged, smiling before heading downstairs, backpack in tow. At the door he turned when Tonks' cleared her throat, holding his wand out to him with a condescending look on her face. Grinning sheepishly, he took it and waited for her to disappear before opening the door and starting out towards the park.

Climbing into The Tree once he arrived, Harry wondered briefly if Tonks followed him up. Remembering the encounter in the alley, he decided not to wave his arms about to find out, instead opening his pack with a blush. Cricket came scampering up the tree to sit on his knee, a pleading look on his face. Chuckling, Harry reached into the backpack and pulled out a half eaten candybar, handing a piece to the squirrel. "Almost time for the party, little friend." Lighting up a cigarette, Harry leaned back against the tree to wait for Dudley, handing Cricket a piece of chocolate now and then as he scratched lightly behind its ears. _I wonder what time it is._

"Tonks, you there?" Harry asked, looking about his small nook. He didn't think Tonks was up there with him, but then again, he hadn't been expecting her in the bathroom earlier either. Cricket jumped at the sound of his voice, before setting to work on another piece of chocolate. Leaning over the side of the depression, Harry gazed at the ground below. "Tonks?" He whispered loudly.

No answer.

Sighing, Harry settled back to wait. Dudley would come when it was time to go, knowing what time it was made no difference.

**A/N **I didn't have to work today, so I wrote this instead. It feels weird to be writing at two in the afternoon instead of two in the morning, heh. Originally I was going to have this chapter cover the party as well, but a lot of stuff is going to happen at that time so I decided to split it up. I'll probably have that chapter posted by tonight, but I'm gonna take a break for a while, I need a nap. This is the first chapter I've posted that I cleaned up first, hope you liked it. Thanks to all the new people who added me to their favorites and alert list.

**Edit: **10/12/2004 I re-read this chapter again and changed a few things, adding details here and there while correcting a few mistakes. I apologize to those that have already read it. Also, I wrote an entirely new Prologue, cause I didn't like the original one at all.

**coolone007-2 **I'm gonna check out your stories later today, I'll tell you what I think. I'm glad you like my update's so far, heh. I can't promise to keep this up though.

**Avestia **Thanks!

**Shaz124 **I'm glad you like it. I always thought Dudley suddenly becoming friendly was a bit odd myself. Originally I didn't have Penny or Susan in the story. Susan came to me first, actually, and even then she was only a waitress. When I got to the part where Dudley apologizes, Penny just popped into my head and started beating on my brain with a Beater's bat. Mrs. Susan McMartin became Penny's mum in my mind as soon as Dudley walked in the cafe. Don't worry about my direction too much, I have a full year of Hogwarts planned out along with the summer I'm writing now, and hopefully a sequel sometime in the future.

As always, Please Review!


	6. Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Cricket is powerful. Resist the urge.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Meeting**

After handing Cricket the last piece of candybar, Harry opened his pack and pulled out the book he had spent the most time reading, _Fight Fire with Fire_. After realizing that Tonks followed him everywhere, he couldn't help but wonder _how_. He never heard her unless she wanted him too. Indeed, if she hadn't revealed herself to him and Dudley after Harry was ambushed he probably still wouldn't know she was there. How does an Auror think? Why, and how do they do the things they do? _What better way to get in the mind of an Auror, than to read one of their official training books?_

First of all, she was silent. She couldn't have a silencing charm cast about her entire person, otherwise Harry wouldn't have heard when she spoke to him. She had to have somehow charmed her feet or shoes or something. And how did she avoid contact with the muggles? Surely someone was bound to bump into her at times, but it had never happened that Harry was aware of. Unless she simply avoided them. _That can't be it. She'd be spinning around and dancing like a bloody ballerina. _If she followed him everywhere he went, she had to stick close to him. Real close. Otherwise, how would she follow him through doorways? He knew she did, because she had been in Maggie's the morning before for sure. He hadn't noticed the door opening and closing of its own volition as an invisible body passed through, so she must have followed him through when he opened it. And she hadn't even bumped into _him_.

Where did she sit, or stand, while he was in Maggie's? Or when he was in Parlow's? Harry knew from experience that walking around invisible wasn't as easy as one might think. How did she avoid collision with people? Besides that, from what he knew Tonks was extremely clumsy, always breaking things and stumbling around. Remembering her movements over the past few days, however, Harry began to wonder. Her hands and feet had moved with confidence, not with the hesitant quickness he remembered. This made him frown, and he began to worry. What if it wasn't really Tonks, but a Death Eater using Polyjuice potion? But then he remembered that the Order had acknowledged her presence, and said he was safe. So it _had_ to be Tonks. _Unless someone took her place._ Harry shook his head roughly. The woman he had spoken to ealier that day _felt_ like Tonks. He knew her, he was just being paranoid.

He was so involved with his thoughts he didn't hear Dudley at first. Looking over the edge of his nook, he saw his cousin standing beneath the tree. "C'mon, Harry, lets go." Dudley waved his hands at him for emphasis. With a grin, Harry stood up and stuffed the book back in his bag. He gently picked Cricket off his knee and placed him beside where he was sitting before standing up. As soon as he was on his feet, the little creature shot up his leg and stood on his shoulder, squeaking. Frowning, Harry picked him up and held him in front of his face.

"Sorry mate, I gotta go." He smiled warmly at his small companion. "I'll bring you some more peanuts tomorrow, allright?" With that, Harry leaned over and set the squirrel on the tree, turning to go. Cricket chattered angrily before running up his body again, resuming his seat on Harry's left shoulder. Harry chuckled. "C'mon Cricket, I have to leave. I'm sorry, bud." When he reached up to take him off, the squirrel dug its claws into his shirt, refusing to let go. Harry frowned. "You want to go with?" Cricket chirped agreement in his ear. "Suit yourself, furball, but if you don't like it don't blame me."

"Hurry up, Harry, we have to go." Dudley shouted from below. "You can talk to the squirrel tomorrow." His voice was amused, and Harry flushed. Leaving the rodent to cling to his shirt, he climbed down the tree. Dudley looked askance at Harry's passenger, but shook his head and said nothing. He began to walk through the park and Harry followed, his face still flushed.

"Cricket wanted to come with," he said, jabbing a thumb at the offending ball of fluff on his shoulder.

"Nice clothes," Dudley said, ignoring Harry's explanation. "Its a pretty long walk. I'm starting to wish I had a car, all this walking is fine, but it would be nice to be able to get somewhere a little faster for once."

"I know what you mean," Harry nodded. The two walked in silence for some time. Eventually they came to a residential district, leaving the storefronts behind. Most of the houses were rather run down looking, but interesting nonetheless. It didn't have the sterility of Privet Drive. Each building had its own personality, each house of a different design. Some had children's toys scattered about the front yards, one had a kiddie pool set up at the side. Some had large patio's while others simply had a door leading to their sidewalks. Some had flowering bushes scattered about, bird feeders hanging from tree branches. Each yard and home looked different at first glance, but each home shared a few things in common with its neighbors.

Each house was in varying states of disrepair, peeling paint and broken shingles. Missing numbers from the doors, broken picket fences or small sheds with doors swinging freely. Despite this, each home seemed inviting. Whereas the houses along privet drive were all so _clean_ looking, orderly, almost aligned with military precision, these homes looked _lived_ in. Loved, in a way. The sight made Harry smile.

As he and Dudley walked, Harry looked around at the various people going about their business. Children shrieked gaily from one yard, chasing eachother around a tree. An older woman stood in her front yard, trimming rosebushes with a pair of shears before turning in for the night, thick gardening gloves reaching halfway up her wrists. A younger man knelt beside his lawnmower, tinkering with the engine. Several tools lay scattered about him. A few of the people looked up from their activities to smile and wave at the boys, who waved back. Harry liked this place. It brought a feeling not unlike the one that the park gave him. Peaceful, calming. Serene.

A small boy and girl ran onto the sidewalk in front of them, giggling hysterically. "You're it," The little boy yelled, running back towards the yard they had run out of. The girl giggled some more before giving chase, and the two disappeared from view at the side of the home. _Is this what it would've been like? _Harry wondered. _Would mum and dad have bought a little house like this? Was Godric's Hollow like this? _The thoughts brought a sort of bittersweet longing to Harry, as he imagined running about, playing tag with siblings of his own. He was startled out of his musings by the sound of Dudley's voice.

"This's Penny's flat." He explained, walking up a cobblestone sidewalk to the door of a light blue colored house. "I told her we'd stop by and get her before we go." His tone was apologetic, but Harry merely smiled warmly at his cousin, glancing around the yard curiously. A tire swing hung from a branch of a large tree on one side of the yard, while a platform of nailed together boards sat in its branches. _A treehouse. Would I have had a treehouse? Dad would have helped me build one, I'm sure. _A picnic table sat towards the other side, a white ceramic birdbath tucked into one corner near it. The yard was surrounded by a white picket fence, slats missing here and there. Looking closely at the house, Harry noticed how the wooden siding was rotten in some places, the light blue paint chipping and pealing off in others. The steps leading to the open air porch gave a little when they walked on them. Through the windows Harry could see white, flowered curtains fluttering gently. Dudley reached up and pressed the doorbell, and Harry heard chimes jingling merrily in the house as a result. _This is the kind of place I want one day, peeling paint and all._

Before long, the door opened to reveal the smiling face of Mrs. McMartin, who nodded to the boys and stepped aside. "Come on in, Dudley, Harry. Penny'll be down in just a minute." She stopped suddenly as they were about to enter, giving Harry a questioning look. He fidgeted before realizing she was staring at the squirrel on his shoulder.

"Oh!" He muttered, face flushed. "This is my...umm..pet, Cricket. Cricket, say Hi." Cricket chirped at Susan, who smirked at Harry before turning and entering the house.

"Cute, Harry." Harry wondered if he should take his shoes off, but when Dudley followed Susan into the kitchen he shrugged, doing the same. "Coffee? Tea?" She asked politely as they sat at the table, before turning to Harry. "Orange Juice?" She smirked. Harry laughed.

"No thanks, Mrs. McMartin, I'm fine." She looked even more motherly without the waitress uniform. She wore a simple dress of a yellow material, with small flower designs along the hem. Sandals peeked from underneath the dress, toenails unpainted. Whenever Harry saw her at Maggie's, she had her hair in a rather severe bun, but here at her home she let it down, the golden brown curls brushing against the careworn lines of her face.

"Call me Susan, Harry." She beamed. "Dudley?"

"I'll take a cup of tea, thanks." Susan began filling the tea kettle as the two teens sat at the table. Harry jerked suddenly, turning to Dudley with a look of impending horror on his face. Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"Dudley!" Harry whispered furiously. "What's everyone gonna think?" He jabbed a thumb at Cricket. "Everyone's gonna think I'm some nut, going to a party with a squirrel." Dudley laughed as Cricket chattered disagreement. Susan looked over her shoulder at the noise.

"Don't worry about it. They might think its a little off at first," he smirked, "but the girls are gonna love it. You heard Susan, 'Cute, Harry', Girls are gonna be all over you just cause you carry a rodent around." Harry blushed at this.

"That's not the reason I brought him along!" He whispered a little louder, "I couldn't get him to stay put." Dudley was laughing openly now, along with Susan who had heard the conversation between the two.

"Dudley's right, Harry." She proclaimed. "You'll be fine." Setting a cup of tea in front of Dudley, who thanked her with a smile and a nod, she turned and walked down a hall towards a stairway. "I'll go see how Penny's doing, we'll be right down." The two sat in silence as they waited for the two to come down. Cricket chirped every now and then, causing Dudley to snicker into his tea. Harry suddenly felt nervous. What if Penny hated him? She didn't have a very good opinion of the rest of Dudley's family. What if she jumped to the conclusion that he was just as bad? What if she broke up with Dudley because he brought Harry?

"She'll like you, don't worry." Dudley said, seeming to sense Harry's mood. "I've already told her a bit about you, and how I....well.." He cleared his throat, suddenly looking nervous himself. "You'll be fine." He finished lamely. Harry nodded, unsure.

Sudden steps on the stairs caused both boys to jump guiltily to their feet. Susan appeared first, with a small brunette in tow. Harry looked her over without trying to stare. Except for the darker hair, she looked like a younger version of her mother. Short and lean, wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a light yellow t-shirt with curves in all the right places. Her face appeared tiny compared to the large expressive brown eyes that twinkled joyfully upon the sight of Dudley. A pert nose and small, full lips completed the picture. Harry was incredulous. She was beautiful, and Harry suddenly felt ashamed to call Dudley's parents family. He looked askance at his cousin, catching his eye he smirked and winked. Dudley blushed, grinning.

"Hi Dudley!" She exclaimed, throwing herself into his embrace as Susan looked on warmly. Her voice tinkled merrily to match her eyes. Giving him a quick peck on the cheeck, she turned to Harry. "You must be Harry," She said happily, disentangling herself from Dudley. "I'm Penny, nice to meet you." She held her hand out to him. On a sudden fit of Gryffindor courage, Harry took her hand and brought it to his lips, looking her in the eye through his lashes as he did so.

"Madam." He intoned grandly. Penny giggled and blushed. Harry chuckled, but catching Dudley's scowl, he let her hand drop. Susan looked at him curiously. _What the hell was that? Smooth Potter, real smooth. Dudley invites you to a party and you flirt with his girlfriend._

Clearing his throat, he looked pointedly at Dudley, shrugging his shoulders as if to say 'can you blame me?' Dudley smirked. "Ok, now you kids have fun." Susan said, ushering them to the door. "But stay out of trouble, hear?" After three mumbled agreements, she smiled warmly and closed the door.

"What's that thing?" Penny asked curiously, pointing at Harry's small friend.

"This, Madam, is my _friend_." Harry said, using the same theatrical voice from before. Sweeping his arm in a grand gesture to point at his own shoulder, he continued, ignoring Dudley's scowl this time. "Penny, meet Cricket." He swept his arm around to point at Dudley's girlfriend. "Cricket, meet Penny." Penny giggled throughout his overdone introduction, grasping Dudley's hand in her own. The three set off towards...wherever they were going. "Hey Dud," Harry asked, dropping the melodramatic tone, "how much farther to this place?"

"Just a little ways, we should be there in a few minutes." Harry nodded. He didn't recognize Penny from primary school, so she must have been a year or two behind him, or maybe she moved to the area only recently? The couple walked with their heads together, Penny occasionally breaking out in peals of tinkling laughter. Harry watched her from the corner of his eye. _She's real pretty. _A lock of hair was hanging along the side of her face, and Harry had to fight the sudden urge to tuck it behind her ear. _What are you thinking!? Snap out of it, Potter!_

Face flushed, Harry sidled a few feet farther from the two. _Dudley apologizes, and you thank him by flirting with his girl. _Looking at his feet to avoid staring at Penny, Harry walked along in silence, listening to them giggle back and forth about something. _She must be real good for him. Maybe this is why he's turned around so much? _He looked up as the three approached a house. Without him knowing, they had left the street with all the other homes behind, instead they were on a gravel driveway. The house was tucked in its own secluded area, leafy trees surrounding it. A few cars were parked out front, and he could see two figures sitting on the porch. Suddenly nervous, Harry reached into his pocket, grabbing his pack of smokes. Lighting one up, he felt slightly better as the soothing smoke filled his lungs, no longer tickling his throat as it had at first. To the side and a little behind the house he could see what looked like felled tree trunks serving as benches, surrounding a fire that blazed merrily. A stack of firewood stood a few feet beyond that, leaning dangerously to the side.

Whereas the houses from earlier had seemed to be in need of work, this house looked as though it had undergone a refinishing just recently. The paint looked fresh, the tiles sparkled slightly in the setting sun, and the porch out front was pale and new. Unweathered. Seeing Harry's curiosity, Dudley beamed at him with a look of pride. "I helped paint it, and we built the deck just two weeks ago." Harry nodded. "This is where I've been staying, I didn't want to feel like a freeloader, you know? So I helped him out, It was actually kind'a fun." As they approached the house, the two figures sitting in front lept to there feet, striding the few paces to meet them.

"Oi', good to see ya Dud, Penny." The guy looked friendly enough, dressed in a pair of khaki slacks and a white t-shirt. He was roughly the same hieght as Dudley, although not as bulky. Athletic, but not on the scale of Harry's muscular cousin. His hair was short, spiked and blonde, and blue eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief as he looked at Penny. His companion was a taller girl, dirty blonde hair pulled back in a small ponytail, blue eyed and beautiful. She wore a light blue baby-t and bleached jeans. Harry suddenly felt very self conscious about his height and muscles....or lack thereof. He looked Harry over curiously, doing a double-take as he caught sight of Cricket. Harry smiled nervously. "And this is...."

Dudley brought his arm down from its resting place on Penny's shoulders, and stepped forward. "John, Alicia," He nodded to each in turn. "My cousin Harry. Harry," he nodded at his cousin, "John and Alicia, friends of mine." He noticed the curious glances being sent to his cousin, and hit his forehead with his hand. "Oh, and that's Cricket." He said, pointing to the squirrel. Cricket chattered madly, causing John to jump and the girls to giggle and coo affectionately at the creature. Both Penny and Alicia walked to Harry, stroking and petting Cricket as he preened under the attention. _Maybe Dudley was right, heh. Cricket, you're my new best friend._ Harry smiled sweetly at both girls as John and Dudley scowled.

John cleared his throat, causing both girls to blush and walk back to their former positions. "Anyways," he chuckled, giving Harry a warning look out of the corner of his eye. Harry pretended not to notice. "Zack's inside, but so i..." He didn't get to finish as the door to the house banged open at just that moment and a dark haired girl stormed from the house in a snit. A tall brown haired bloke followed in her wake, and the two quickly passed by the four of them, who all turned unabashed to watch the confrontation.

"Awww, c'mon Steph, Don't be like that." The dark haired man pleaded, jogging to catch up. "I said I was sorry!" Harry almost snickered at this, the guy sounded alarmingly like Ron. "Don't go, c'mon, we got the party tonight." The girl whipped around at this, stalking towards the man furiously, who stumbled back a few paces in surprise.

"What the hell do you think we've been arguing about for the past hour, Zack?" She practically screamed. "The parties! Always partying, its all you do!" Stopping her advance, she sent a glare at Harry and his group, who all turned away sheepishly. Harry watched from the corner of his eye. "Maybe I'm sick of it. You ever think of _that_?" She turned again, storming towards a red sedan, Zack following in her wake, still pleading with her to stay.

"Well Harry, that's Zack." Dudley laughed, causing the other three to crack up as well. "And the girl he's arguing with is his fiancee, Stephanie." Harry's jaw dropped at this, his mouth open in an o of surprise. _Engaged? And they fight like that?_ "This is pretty normal. They'll argue for a few minutes out here, but eventually they'll snog like mad and everything will be fine again." Harry laughed aloud at this, looking back over to the quarrelling couple. As he watched, he saw evidence of Dudley's theory as the two began kissing as furiously as they had been arguing. His face flushed, Harry turned back to his three companions. Reaching up, he ran his fingers gently across the back of Cricket, who chirped softly in his ear.

"Lets go inside, they'll be a while yet." Dudley chuckled, walking up the steps and through the still open door. "Don't worry about your shoes, mate." Harry stood up from untying his new trainers, blushing. The five walked slowly through the house as Dudley dropped back to walk beside Harry. "I painted the inside too, like it?" Harry nodded, looking at the walls as he walked further along the hallway. The painting job looked fine to him. _Just walls, they all look the same to me._ But he said nothing, noting the pride in Dudleys tone. The linoleum gave way to hardwood floors as they entered the living room, but Dudley took him by the elbow and held him back, whispering softly. "You're not gonna try anything with Penny, are you?" A hint of a threat was in his voice, and Harry looked him in the eye as he replied.

"No." Apparently, his voice conveyed his honesty because Dudley nodded to him, his smile returning. "I won't try anything, I promise." _Liar!_ Harry shuffled his feet guiltily, but Dudley seemed not to notice as he led the way into the living room to join the others. _You were practically drooling!_ The living room was richly furnished, a big-screen TV stood proudly in one corner, to the right of it a stereo system and various other muggle entertainment devices stacked in a black cupboard with a glass door. Large speakers stood at intervals around the room, facing three leather couches spaced evenly in front of the television. A loveseat sat in the other corner, a large coffee table situated in front of it. Three plush armchairs stood facing the couch, all looked comfortable enough to sleep in. A small round table stood in the middle of the room, a deep rish mahagony in color, four matching chairs spaced evenly around it. A pool table was situated a little closer to the hall they had entered through. Dudley was making his way to a bar arrayed on the far wall, various bottles of liquor and glasses on shelves behind it. Harry stopped in the middle of the room, gazing about in shock. All the plush furniture was upholstered in rich black leather, even the arm rest on the mirrored mini-bar. The entire room _oozed_ class. And money.

Dudley realized that Harry had stopped, and returned to his side, chuckling. "When he bought the flat, the room we're in wasn't_ quite_ this big. He knocked out the walls to two bedrooms, and retiled the floor." _Tiled? Must not really be hardwood then. _"This floor of the house only has three rooms now, this one, the kitchen, and the bathroom. There's two bedrooms upstairs." He caught Harry by the elbow and led him to the bar.

"I thought he worked on the line? At Grunnings? How'd he afford all this?!" Dudley glanced at him, miming a 'down' motion with his hands.

"Not so loud, yea? You sound rude." Dudley admonished, eliciting a blush from Harry. He took a seat on one of the three chromed, black leather stools in front of the bar as Dudley walked behind it, reaching for bottles. A standard sized stainless steel fridge was situated underneath the many shelves. Dudley opened the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice, dropping it into a glass he had grabbed from beneath the bar. "He says he inherited loads of money when his grandpa died. Parents hate him for it." Dudley grimaced, dropping ice into another glass with a _chink_. "They never got on much, you know? Him and his parents I mean. Him inheriting all of his grandpa's money just widened the rift." Opening a bottle of dark liquor, he sloshed some into each of the glasses. One of them was noticeably fuller. Opening the fridge, he removed two cans of Coke, opened them both at the same time and dumped their contents into the classes in one smooth motion. Reaching into a container on the shelf, he produced two straws, sliding the glass with less liquor in it across to Harry, who looked at it dubiously. "Captain Coke. You should like it."

With a nervous twitch somewhere in the region of his stomach, Harry picked up his glass hesitantly, before sucking on the straw quickly. A cold liquid burnt its way down his throat, and he coughed violently, causing Cricket to chatter madly in his ear. He set the glass down carefully and glared at Dudley. His cousin was leaning over the bar, guffawing loudly in peals of laughter. Glancing behind him at the other three on one of the large the couches, Harry saw them looking his way, and embarrassed, whipped his head back to Dudley.

"W-what is t-this stuff?" he choked. Dudley chuckled a few moments more before picking up his own glass, swirling the straw around slowly.

"Try stirring it next time, yea?" He smirked. With an apologetic look he set his own glass on the bar, grabbed Harry's, stirred it, and gulped the contents down. Harry's throat burned in protest. Opening the fridge, Dudley grabbed a bottle before turning back to Harry. "Here," he said, twisting the cap off a beer bottle, "try this instead, for now." Harry took the bottle, eyed the label carefully before taking a large swallow. It was good. "We'll save this for later, eh?" Dudley laughed, swirling the bottle of Captain Morgan. With three big gulps, he downed his own glass, before turning to the fridge and extracting two bottles of the beer Harry was drinking. Walking to the couch where his three friends were sitting, he handed one of the bottles to Penny, who smiled at him. With a loud sigh, Dudley flopped onto the couch beside her. Harry sat on the other couch, nearest Dudley.

"So Harry," Alicia began, smiling at him with a hungry look in her eyes, "How come you've never been around before? I mean, being Dud's cousin and all..." She left the question hanging, and Harry sighed, reaching up to stroke Cricket softly with his free hand before he answered.

"I go to a Boarding School up in Scotland for most of the year." Dudley's three friends nodded. "Never got out much during the summers, until this one, that is."

"Well, that explains the accent." John muttered, glancing sideways at Harry.

"Accent?" Harry asked, surprised. "I have an accent?" Dudley snorted loudly at this, and Harry glared at him,

"You never noticed?" Dudley snickered, "You've had a hint of ireland in your voice since your first summer back!" Dudley guffawed loudly. "Now its just a mish-mash, I can't even place it," he explained, sobering. "It was worse every time we went to pick you up." Seeing Harry's scowl, he put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Its not bad or anything, don't get me wrong. You could be either a scott or an irishman, either one."

"I like your accent." Alicia said. Harry looked at her blushing, then back down seeing the scowl on Johns face. _This isn't going so well. First Penny, now this girl. Every boyfriend in a ten mile radius will be itching for my blood at this rate._ Digging through his pockets, he produced his pack of cigarettes, looking questioningly at his cousin.

"Gotta take that outside, I'm afraid." He said apologetically. Harry shrugged, getting to his feet. "I'll go with you, Harry, I could use one myself." He beamed at Penny and kissed her on the forehead, before standing and following Harry to the porch. Harry glanced nervously towards where Zack and his girlfriend had been snogging, but sighed in relief when he didn't see them. Pulling out a smoke, he lit it.

"Be careful Harry," Dudley warned, pulling out his own cigarettes and following suit. "John can be a little overprotective at times. He's an ok guy, don't get me wrong, but his temper has a short fuse." Harry gulped.

"But I didn't do anything!" Harry moaned, putting a hand to his face and wiping at his eyes beneath the glasses. "She keeps looking at me, what do I do?" His cousin chuckled, slapping him on the back warmly.

"_That_, cousin, you'll have to figure out for yourself." The two looked up at the sound of a car horn. Looking about, Harry could see no vehicles that weren't there when they had arrived, and frowned. Dudley caught his eye, and nodded towards the red sedan Zack had been snogging his girl by earlier. The windows were fogged up. He felt his face flush, looking back at Dudley, wide-eyed. _So **that's** where they went._ Idly, he wondered where Tonks was hiding, feeling his face flush even warmer.

Flicking his cigarette onto the grass, he took the last swallow of his beer and followed Dudley back into the house. His cousin went to the fridge again, calling over his shoulder to see if anyone wanted anything. John and Alicia both called for a beer, and after handing Harry one, he grabbed three more bottles out of the fridge, closing it with his hip before walking back to the couch. They spent the time waiting for people to arrive chatting over mundane things.

Starting on his third beer, Harry began to feel a little light headed. It was a pleasent feeling, just like Dudley had told him earlier. He began to open up a little more, adding his own to the conversations they were having. Dudley flipped through the channels on the huge television aimlessly, glancing at his watch now and then.

The five of them looked up in alarm as Zack came pounding into the house, whooping and hollering. "Lets get this party started, boys!" A stream of people followed him inside, spreading out across the room. _He must have been talking to them outside or something._ The noise level suddenly skyrocketed from so many people talking and hollering at once. People laughed and jibed good naturadly with their friends. Flashing Harry a grin, Dudley picked up a remote and turned on the stereo, sending waves of rock music pulsing through the room. The people in the room, mostly teens a little older than Harry, began breaking off into smaller groups and dancing. Zack walked to the center of the room followed by two guys carrying a large metal cylinder between them clumsily, where they deposited it. Zack ran to the bar, and back to the cylinder with a...pump of some sort. Harry looked questioningly at Dudley and nodded at it.

"Its a keg," Dudley laughed, talking loudly to be heard over the sounds in the room. "Its full of beer." He grinned at this, then nodded his head and the two got up and made their way through the writhing bodies to Zack. Dudley slapped him on the back, turning to Harry, he yelled something in Zack's ear, and the dark haired teen stuck out his hand, grinning. Harry clasped his hand, and got it shook so hard he thought his teeth were chattering. Harry smirked, holding up his empty bottle, and pointed at the keg. At this, Zack turned and yelled into the croud for Steph, who bounded to his side happily with a bag of plastic cups in her hand. He grabbed the bag from his fiancee, kissed her full on the lips, then ripped it open and handed Harry and Dudley each a glass. Nodding to each in turn, he and Steph disappeared into the crowd.

Dudley smirked, "See what I mean?" He yelled, "right as rain, even after all that fighting." Harry snickered loudly, as he held his cup out for Dudley to fill. People were pointing at Cricket and laughing, several girls squeeled in delight, and Harry's head was spinning. Looking at Dudley crookedly, he put a hand on his cousin's shoulder, leaning over to yell in his ear.

"I'm gonna head outside, I need a smoke." Dudley nodded, grinning, before waving at Penny to come join him in a dance. Harry stumbled his way through the crowd, Cricket chattering angrily at all the noise, while several girls began to make their way to him. Flushing, Harry picked up his pace, bursting through the door and rifling through his pockets, he withdrew a cigarette and lit it, puffing furiously. _I hope all those girls aren't taken, or I'm a dead man!_

A large group of people mingled around the fire, but it was still quieter outside than it had been in the house. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal, and he took another pull from his glass. The light headed feeling had intensified dramatically, but it still felt wonderful. With a smile, he wondered how Tonks was managing to hide among so many people.

"Harry? HARRY!" Suddenly, his vision was obscured by bushy golden brown hair as he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. His keg glass went flying from his hand and he stumbled, falling backwards. He heard Cricket screech in terror and felt the squirrel jump from his shoulder before he bashed his head and everything went black.

**A/N **Second Chapter today, third if you count my new prologue! Hope you like it! I never did get to take my nap, humph. I spent the whole day writing, reading, and cleaning up my earlier chapters. Everyone should be able to guess who the person at the end is:P Are my descriptions of the people pretty good? I was kinda worried about that, but I think I did ok. If you guys think I'm doing a good job, good, I'll try to keep it up. If you see any mistakes or don't like something, feel free to tell me, this is my first fanfic and its a learning experience, yea? _Apologies_, and _Invitations_ both got a run through my mind again. Minor changes and corrections, and some small additions. No time to clean this one up before I post it, sorry. I'll do it after work tomorrow.

**Edit: **10/13/2004 I read through this chapter again and did the usual cleaning, adding, and changing.

**Shaz124 **Nope, I don't plan on having Harry going anywhere anytime soon. I had a good laugh writing the alley scene, glad you liked it:)

**Me262 **I went back and rewrote the scene of Harry's first encounter with Dudley in the tree. It should be a little easier to understand now, sorry about that. Dumbledore's name was tickling the back of my brain too, and when you said that I speled it wrong it clicked in my head. Sorry about that, too. Thanks for your comments and thanks even more for the criticism.

**Kalee **Thanks. I thought I did a pretty good job with Dudley too, I just hope I can keep it up.

What would you guys rather see? Harry/Tonks, or Harry/Hermione? I was planning on doing H/HR, but Tonks kinda swept in the room and glared at me with those pink eyes, all sexy-like.

Please Review!


	7. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own a cardboard box. I do not own Harry Potter. Cricket owns _you_.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

_"Have you heard from our mole?"_

_"No m'Lord. I fear his cover may have been compromised."_

_"Or he has turned traitor. What of the search?"_

_"The boy's location has been revealed, Lord. He travels well beyond his wards each morning. Your forces are ready to mobilize at a moment's notice."_

_"Excellent."_

_"Shall we converge?"_

_"No...not yet. Have patience, my servant."_

_"Yes, m'Lord."_

_"Has your deception been revealed?"_

_"My double was buried one night past, m'Lord. I am beyond discovery."_

_"What of my remaining incarcerated? News?"_

_"The creatures have agreed to serve you. The island will be emptied on your command, My Lord."_

_"Liberate them."_

_"As you wish. Wh...w-what of the boy, m'Lord? Shall I give the order?"_

_"No, watch him. Betrayal makes revenge much sweeter. Leave me, report after tonight's activities."_

_"Of course. I will return upon our success, Lord."_

_"Oh, and Lucious?"_

_"My Lord?"_

_"Do not question me. **Crucio**!"_

* * *

Harry returned to consciousness slowly. His head lay on something soft, and someone ran fingers through his hair softly. Sounds came to him muffled, running together and incomprehensible, as though he heard them from underwater. His hand was picked up and held, squeezed. He felt....great. A warm...pleasentness rippled through his body from his stomach. As the sounds he was hearing began to make sense, he opened his eyes a crack, squinting.

A blur hovered above his face, and as he blinked his glasses were set upon his nose. Tonks smiled warmly at him from above, a glazed look to her electrical pink eyes, equally pink hair framing her petite face. "Tonks?" She didn't seem to notice him, her hand continuing its gentle carress of his hair. Harry blushed. "Tonks!" Her hand jerked away from his hair, eyes widening. Harry heard a tinkle of breaking glass, and her face reddened. "Why am I in your lap?" She reddened more, and he chuckled.

"I nurse you to health after a near death experience, and that's all you can ask?" She pushed him up from her lap, his eyes bulging at the word 'death.'

"Near _death_!? What the hell happened?" Harry swung his head around groggily. The world tilted alarmingly in front of him, and he grabbed his head in both hands, moaning under his breath. "And why do I feel like I just got brained by a bludger?"

"Hermione tried to kill you." _Hermione?_ He heard an angry huff across from him.

_Bushy hair. Falling. Cricket screeching._

"I did _not_ try to kill him! All I did was give him a hug!" Harry jerked his head up at this, amazed. Hermione Granger sat in a plush armchair across from him, appearing tiny in the enormous confines. She looked exactly the same as she had on the train ride home from Hogwarts. Bushy, curly golden brown hair framed a grimacing face, eyes red and puffy. Tension crackled in the air between her and Tonks as they glared daggers at each other.

"Oh...so _that's_ what you call it." Tonks was snarling now. "Looked to me like you were trying to _tackle_ him!" Hermione jumped from her seat, pointing a finger at Tonks, one of her hands balled into a small fist at her side. Harry had never seen her so mad. _It's cute._ He felt his cheeks warming again.

"I was happy to see him!" She almost screamed. "Where were you? I didn't see _you_ anywhere! Some _bodyguard._" Here she smirked, her glare no less piercing. "What if I _had_ been a Dea-_hmmph_!" She didn't get to finish as Tonks jumped from her seat, clamping a hand over her mouth. Hermione's eyes bulged in outrage, but Tonks looked furious.

"_Silence!_ Stupid girl, we're surrounded by _muggles_." The last word came out as a hiss. Hermione's nostrils flared as she breathed beneath the hand. "If you hadn't tried to _jump his bones_, he would be fine!" Hermione's eyes narrowed, and Harry had a bad feeling that he knew what was coming.

_**Crack!**_

Tonks stumbled back from the slap, her eyes showing her surprise. Hermione's breath came in labored pants, her face flushed. Harry saw a red imprint begin to form on Tonks' pretty face. Snarling, she pushed Hermione down into her chair with such force it slid a few inches from the impact. Shaking himself from his stupor, Harry stood to stop them from killing each other. _They're cute when they're angry. _He tried to take a step towards the two, but the floor seemed to be pulsing in time with the music. He stumbled and fell to the floor with a groan. Instantly the two girls were at his side, looking fearful.

"You ok, Harry?" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing his arm. Tonks took the other, and together they lifted Harry to his feet.

"Maybe he has a concussion?" Tonks questioned. "Harry, does your head hurt?" Hermione huffed.

"He does _not _have a concussion! He didn't hit his head hard enough for _that_!"

"And how would you know? You a medic during the summer?" Tonks snarled, dropping Harry's arm. He listed dangerously to the right at the loss of support.

"His head isn't even _bleeding_," Hermione let go of his other arm, letting Harry fall back onto the loveseat. "You weren't even _there_, he didn't hit his head that hard."

"I was too there, _damnit!_ I thought you were gonna ram him through the wall you hit him so hard!" Tonks eyes flashed again, as the room began to slow it's spinning in Harry's vision. The two were almost touching noses.

"Well, you're his great bloody _protector_, why didn't you _catch_ him then!" Hermione pushed Tonks. Harry moaned under his breath, eyeing the two nervously. _Did Hermione just swear?_

"You're _supposed_ to be his friend! How was I supposed to know you were going to attack him!?" Tonks pushed Hermione. People were starting to give the three curious looks. Harry groaned again, but the two girls ignored him this time.

"Girls? Wh..." He started, but the two didn't even turn in his direction. They both breathed hard now, glaring icy-cold death at one another. Tonks wore a baby-t as pink as her hair, the _Weird Sisters_ logo on the chest rising and falling in time with her furious breathing. _She must really like that color._ The muscles in her arms were finely toned, rippling slightly as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Harry saw her belly-button. It was pierced.

He blushed.

"I am his _best_ friend!" Hermione spat pushing Tonks even harder, forcing the pink haired woman back a few steps. "Does the _Order _know what a _sodding-_good job your doing!?" _Hermione just swore again!_ Harry looked at the two in awe.

"Girls?" He asked, head turning between the two in alarm.

_**Crack!**_

Tonks slapped Hermione across the face, sending the other girl plopping undignified into the armchair again. Hermione's eyes were wide, beginning to look crazed. She jumped from her chair and shoved Tonks wildly, sending her sprawling onto the floor as she tripped on a corner of the coffee table. She landed with a yelp. _This is getting out of hand._

"GIRLS! Bloody hell!" He yelled...into a sudden silence as the music stopped. He flushed, horrified as the crown of people burst into uproarious laughter. He dropped his head into his hands again with an embarrassed moan. Standing, he glared at the two blushing girls. Tonks had stood up as he yelled, and both now looked back at him sheepishly, shuffling their feet. "When you two are finished," he snapped, "I'll be outside." With that he stormed through the crowd of people as the music started again. Someone shouted his name over the noise, but he didn't stop. Instead he walked out onto the porch again, down the steps and into the yard. Digging out his cigarettes, he popped one between his lips.

_Cricket!_

Cigarette forgotten, he ran back to the steps, calling out for his little friend as he went. "Cricket? Here buddy, c'mon Cricket." He called, looking about on the porch. He saw no sign of his companion. Suddenly frightened for the squirrel, he scanned the lawn in the dim lighting of the fire and yard-light.

Nothing.

"Harry?" He turned, Dudley stood at the door looking at him questioningly. "Something wrong?" He held out his hand, a glass of beer in his grasp. Harry grabbed it, quickly gulping down half its contents. "I saw you leave, looked like you wanted to rip somebody's head off. Figured that'd help." He smirked.

"Bah!" Harry growled. "I got brained, woke up and two of my friends are trying to kill each other. I yell at them to stop and the whole _room _laughed at me, and Cricket's gone! Can't find him anywhere!" Dudley's eyebrows rose more with each word, until finally Harry wondered if they would pop off his head.

"Wow," Dudley proclaimed, "and I was beginning to think this party was boring!" They both laughed at this, and Harry lit his forgotten cigarette. Taking a long drag, he revelled in the feeling of the rich smoke before speaking.

"Have you seen him anywhere? Cricket I mean." Harry inquired, frightened. Hearing the worry in his cousin's voice, Dudley looked about before he reached out a beefy hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Harry frowned. "Trust me, Harry. The little bugger's probably up in a tree or something. I'll help you look later. Lets get back inside." He started ushering Harry towards the door, who flicked his cigarette over the railing with a sigh. _Poor little guy._ He bumped into Dudley when his cousin came to a sudden stop, gasping.

"You!" He exclaimed, pointing at the figure of Tonks as she came out the door of the house. Hermione fallowed soon after, and Dudley's finger turned to her, it shook slightly. "And you!" His voice came out as a squeak at the end, and Harry snickered. Putting a firm hand on his cousin's bulking shoulder, Harry stepped forward to his side.

"You two!" Harry proclaimed, pointing his finger and waving it between the two girls. He burst out laughing, and Dudley glared at him, punching him lightly in the shoulder. (For someone his size anyway.) Harry winced, rubbing his shoulder while he tried to muffle his sniggering. Tonks and Hermione looked at him oddly, then seemed to notice they were both doing the same thing and turned glares on each other. Harry sobered.

"You guys done fighting then?" He asked, "Or do I have to give you both a spanking?" He meant it as a joke, but silence followed his statement. Hermione blushed. Tonks licked her lips, smirking at Harry in a disconcerting manner. He cleared his throat nervously and Dudley snickered at his side. Throwing a glare at his cousin, he turned back to the girls. "Erm...so..yea." He stuttered, "all better then? Friends and all that?" Both girls sniffed, then glared at each other suspiciously. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He tapped his foot.

"Yea," Tonks mumbled, "we're just _fine_." She looked at the bushy haired girl by her side, arching one pink eyebrow. "_Right, _Hermione?"

"Just _peachy_," she snarled back, smiling. Harry sighed, he could hear her teeth grinding from four feet away. Dudley sounded like he was choking as he tried to stifle his laughter. Harry turned and pounded him on the back, _hard._

"You alright there, cus?" He asked loudly, feigning concern. "Go down the wrong tube?" Dudley glared at him, coughing. Harry laughed, turning back to Tonks. "Have you seen Cricket? I can't find him."

"It's a _her_," Tonks smirked, "And I'm sure _she'll_ be fine. What kind of name is 'Cricket' anyways?" Harry looked at her oddly, and scratched his head.

"Who's Cricket?" Hermione asked, clearly confused. She glared at Tonks before stepping up to Harry, laying a small warm hand on his arm. "And _I_ think Cricket is a good name." She smiled warmly at Harry, blinking. He stared, taken aback. _Did she just...flutter her eyelashes? _Dudley snickered again. _What the hell is going on?_

"Cricket," Tonks began, a victorious smirk on her face, "is the beautiful little squirrel that _you_ probably _killed_ when you tried to _murder _Harry." Hermione whipped around, her face flushing. Sensing another argument, Harry groaned and rolled his eyes at his cousin. Dudley guffawed loudly this time, causing both Hermione and Tonks to level evil glares at him.

He choked mid-laugh. Harry sniggered, before turning his head his head around to stare at Tonks, suddenly alarmed. "Tonks!" He whispered furiously, looking around wildly. "What happened to your cloak!? Should you be out here? You'll be seen!" She raised one neon eyebrow at him before replying.

"Harry," she said in a patient tone, "there are over one-hundred and fifty people here, every last one _drunk._ I doubt I could blow my cover if I _wanted_ to." Hermione sniffed. Harry looked at the pink haired girl dubiously, before shaking his head.

"Cover?" Dudley asked, "Cloak?" He looked between Harry and the two girls in confusion. "What _are_ you two doing here anyways? You," he pointed at Tonks, "were at the park, when Harry got beat up." Hermione jerked her gaze to Harry in concern, before turning her head and glaring at Tonks. Harry heard her mutter what sounded like 'protector, hummph!' He caught her eye and smiled to show he was alright. "And you!" Dudley exclaimed, pointing at Hermione again. "I've never seen you here before, only at the station. Why would you two be at a...erm..munkle party?" Harry snickered, turned to Dudley and whispered "muggle" from the corner of his mouth. Dudley blushed, but gazed at the two girls expectantly.

Harry looked around for eavesdroppers before grinning. "Dudley," he stated while holding his hand out to his bushy haired friend, "Hermione Granger, smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen and one of my best friends." Hermione blushed under the praise, looking at her feet. Harry swept his hand around and rested it on Tonks' shoulder. "And this is Nymphadora Tonks, ministry Auror, friend, and my bodyguard." Dudley did a double take at the name, repeating it under his breath with an incredulous look. Tonks elbowed Harry in the side, and he grunted, smirking. "Tonks, Hermione," he continued, taking his hand from his friend's shoulder and holding it out to Dudley, "Dudley Dursley, my cousin." Hermione sucked in her breath, and Harry winced. "Erm...the _new_ and _improved_ Dudley, that is." He made eyes at Hermione, mouthing 'tell you later,' before stepping back to Dudley's side.

"Nice to meet you, Dudley," Tonks said, nodding at Harry's cousin. "Nice job at the park, by the way." Dudley smiled warmly at her. _He did **not** just wink. What a sod. _Harry frowned, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his smokes again. He held the pack out to Dudley, who nodded, taking one. Harry looked at the girls inquireingly, holding the pack out to them as well. Tonks shook her head, smiling. Hermione just stared. Lighting it up, he took a long drag. He turned to Hermione again.

"Why _are_ you here, Hermione?" He asked, finishing the last drink in his cup and setting it down on the bench behind him. "How did you even know about this party?" He puffed on his cigarette for a few moments before Hermione shook herself from her stupor.

"I...erm..have a friend in the area." She explained nervously. Harry looked at her oddly, running a hand through his hair in confusion. Tonks smirked at her again, and Hermione reddened. "A _girl_. Not a _boyfriend._" She looked at Harry, blushing brighter. Harry elbowed Dudley in the ribs when his cousin snickered again. "You're _smoking_ Harry. Why are you smoking? Its bad for your health!" Harry's face darkened slightly at this. _So is Voldemort. _Then he snickered, as an irrational thought fluttered its way into his consciousness. _Surgeon Generals Warning: Voldemort is known to cause various health complications, curse scars, and death._

"He can smoke if he wants to," Tonks proclaimed, latching onto his arm and smirking at Hermione. "What are you, anyways? His _mum_?" Dudley burst out into loud guffaws at this, and Harry sent an apologetic look at Hermione. She didn't see it, being too busy glaring at Tonks. _Here we go again. _He flicked his cigarette over the railing.

"I'm just looking out for his _health_ and _safety_!" She growled at Tonks, who released his arm and took a step towards Hermione. "Unlike _some_ people! What's this about Harry getting beat up? Where were you_ then_? I thought you were his _bodyguard_, for chris' sake!" On sudden inspiration, Harry stepped between the two and grabbed one of their hands each. They both looked up at him, surprised. Dudley sounded like he was choking again.

"Lets go get a drink, yea?" He said in a gentle voice, turning between the two. Nodding at Dudley, who was turning red from trying to swallow his laughter, he turned and walked into the house, leading the two girls behind him as he went. After they passed through the door, he heard the dam burst and Dudley's bellowing laugh followed them through the hall. Harry smirked.

When they reached the living room, several girls turned and looked at him curiously. Both Hermione and Tonks latched themselves onto Harry's sides, before glaring at each other and sniffing. He led them to the Loveseat again and released their arms. "Can you two wait here for a minute without killing each other off?" They both turned their glares on _him_, and he gulped. "I'll be right back." Muttering about crazy women under his breath, he beat a path to the mini-bar and grabbed three beers out of the fridge. He looked at them sideways before setting two on the bar. Twisting the cap off the third, he glanced around to see if anyone was looking and tipped it up, downing the contents in great gulps. Tossing it in the trashcan under the bar, he sighed in satisfaction. Pulling open the fridge, he grabbed one more before collecting the two off the bar and made his way back towards the corner where he had left the girls.

Dudley stood with Penny near the table in the middle of the room, and Harry nodded at his cousin, pointing to the corner where he was headed. Dudley smiled and took Penny's hand in his own. He leaned to her ear and said something, pointing at Harry. She grinned, and the two started making their way towards the corner as well.

When Harry got back, two blokes were sitting on the arms of the loveseat, facing Tonks and Hermione. Both girls were blushing. Harry walked to the middle of the couch, and looked back and forth between the two.

"You need something, mate?" The one on the left asked. He had wavy blonde hair that reached just past his ears, a white muscle shirt and black denim pants. Quirking an eyebrow, Harry handed a bottle to each of his friends.

"Ladies," he intoned, using the posh voice from earlier. They both giggled before accepting the drinks, thanking him with a nod. Hermione stared dubiously at her own, before opening it with a shrug and swigging back a few swallows. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, before looking at Harry pointedly. She tipped her head towards the dark haired teen sitting on her side of the couch, grimacing. _Who are these gits?_

"I think you should move along, mate." Said the dark haired one. He had a scar along his left cheek, light pink against the white. Harry simply raised his eyebrow again, before smirking at them both and taking a swig. He felt his lack of muscles again. _I should work out once in a while. Every sodding bloke here makes me look like a weakling._

"I think not." He stated, before turning his smile into a frown. "In fact, I think _you_ two should move along. You're bothering my friends." Tonks blinked at him, before smiling and giving him a wink. Hermione stared, open mouthed. The two young men stood from the couch, turning to face him completely. Harry smirked again.

"Excuse me?" Said the blonde, a warning in his tone. _Bloody git looks like Lockhart. _Harry grimaced in his thoughts. He felt a heavy hand settle on his shoulder, and grinned.

"Problem, here, boys?" Asked Harry's cousin. Harry could hear the laughter in his voice.

"This skinny whelp needs a lesson in manners." Scarface snarled. Dudley took a lumbering step forward, resting his arms at his sides. Glancing between the two, he suddenly flexed his hands. Cracks and pops issued from his knuckles in protest.

The two teens looked nervously at each other, glanced at Dudley, and left. Harry guffawed loudly, slapping Dudley on the back. "Thanks Dud," before noticing the look of admiration on Tonks' and Hermione's faces. Harry grimaced. _Why did I call him over again?_ Sighing, Harry plopped onto the chair directly across from the loveseat, taking a pull from his beer. Dudley introduced Penny to the girls, and they all exchanged greetings. Harry smiled to himself.

"What happened to Cricket, Harry?" Asked Penny. Harry shrugged.

"Little bloke ran off." He left it at that. Hermione was giving him an odd look again, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. She opened her mouth as if to speak, then snapped it closed again. "Spit it out Hermione," he said gently. She blushed, looking at her knees before raising her head and speaking.

"I didn't want to say...erm..anything," she began, "but.....what in the _world_ did you do to your hair?!" Tonks and Dudley burst out laughing and Hermione blushed. Penny looked at Harry curiously.

"Hmmph," he grumbled, glaring at Tonks and Dudley. "I don't know. It was like this when I woke up one morning." Tonks sobered, before standing and walking to his side. Leaning in, she pressed her cheek to Harry's and smiled sweetly at Hermione.

"I like it." She said simply. Hermione glared again, and Harry felt his cheeks redden. He could feel Tonks' breast pressing against his arm. _Soft._ She smelled like he remembered from that day in his room, peanut butter and flowers. He liked it. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheeck loudly, before turning to face the back of the chair and whispering in his ear. Hermione was murdering Tonks with her eyes.

"I have to go get the cloak again, ok?" She whispered, sending shivers down Harry's spine as her breath tickled his ear. "I'll be here, so don't worry." With that, Tonks stood and left the room without a backwards glance. Dudley snickered as Hermione turned her glare on Harry. He shrugged his shoulders at her, grinning.

The three sat and talked about little things back and forth, Harry and Dudley occasionally leaving and getting drinks for the group. Zack sat with them for a while before Steph stormed up and began screaming at him about something. Harry and Dudley broke into laughter as they left, Hermione looking on in confusion as Penny hid a small smile. After Harry caught his breath, he explained the situation to Hermione, who simply scowled at them.

"That isn't funny Harry," She intoned, "Its sad." Harry smiled at her warmly, and her frown turned into a small smile and a blush.

"Hey, Harry!" He turned his head to see Alicia and John walking to where the four sat. John looked as though he didn't want to be there, but Harry hardly noticed as he saw what Alicia was holding.

"Cricket!" He exclaimed, as he jumped from his seat and rushed forward, accepting the little squirrel as Alicia set him into Harry's hand. _Its a her. _He remembered Tonks odd proclamation from earlier. Cricket chattered madly at Harry, rubbing her head on his palm affectionately as Harry chuckled. "Where did you find her?" Alicia was making eyes at him again as John grumbled under his breath.

"Little thing came scampering through the door as we were going outside." She answered, grinning. "You been to the fire yet, Harry?" Harry jerked his head up, looking between the couple. John had his eyes narrowed. Harry gulped audibly.

"Harry, me and Penny are gonna walk around a bit." Dudley said, coming to his side. "You gonna be alright here for a while?" He winked at him. Harry nodded with a smile, and Dudley turned to his other friends as if seeing them for the first time. "John! Alicia! I was looking for you two earlier. Come with me, there's something I want to show you." Taking an elbow of each person, he bagan to lead the two through the crowd of people, a giggling Penny in their wake. Alicia sent a disapointed look over her shoulder at him. With a frown, Harry turned his attention back to Cricket.

"You alright, girl?" It felt odd to be calling his friend that, after calling it a boy for so long. "No-one stepped on you or anything, did they?" The squirrel chirped happily at him, and Harry set her up on his shoulder, turning back to Hermione. With a grin, he pointed at the furball. "Cricket," he said simply. Hermione giggled appreciatively, and Harry took a seat next to her on the small couch. He turned to face his friend, leaned over and caught her up in a tight hug. "Its good to see you, Hermione." He said softly, and Hermione squeezed him back.

"You too Harry," she sighed in his ear. Harry shuddered slightly from the chills racing up and down his spine. _Why do they always have to breath in my ear?_

"Where have you been, Hermione? Why didn't you answer me or Ron's owls? We were worried." He admonished her gently. She blushed, fidgeting with a loose string on her jumper.

"I was...travelling. I got your owls, but didn't have time to write back, I'm sorry." Harry smiled, setting his hand on her knee.

"Don't worry about it, 'Mione. I'm glad you're here now." Then he chuckled, "your earlier greeting left a little to be desired, though." He rubbed the back of his head exaggeratedly, laughing as Hermione hit him in the arm softly. Catching her eye, Harry felt his breath hitch in his chest. She had very large eyes. _Pretty eyes._ Her face seemed very close, and Harry could smell her breath. _Peppermint._ He swallowed, leaning forward slowly. She licked her lips, raised a hand and ran it across his ear gently, letting it settle lightly behind his head.

"Ouch!" She shrieked, suddenly pulling back with a grimace on her face. She glared at his shoulder, sticking her finger in her mouth. Harry saw a drop of red on the side of it before it disappeared. "Your _rodent_ just bit me!" Harry stared back, incredulous, before reaching up and lifting Cricket from his shoulder.

"Did you bite her finger, Cricket?" He asked. The squirrel chirped softly, an innocent look in his little beady eyes. If it looked any guiltier it would have been shuffling its feet. Harry raised a finger, waving it back and forth warningly in front of its face. "No biting! Bad!" He smiled as Hermione burst into laughter, and raised his little friend back to her perch. _Did I almost kiss one of my best friends? _

"Cute, Harry." She giggled, before turning and resting her head on his other shoulder. They settled back, watching the many people still partying wildly. Most stumbled about madly, friends catching them with laughter and smiles. Dudley and Penny sat together at the table with a few others, playing cards. Zack and Stephanie were snogging madly on one of the couches near the huge tv. _They must fight just to make up._ Harry chuckled. He glanced down at Hermione to point out the two to her, but she was fast asleep. Harry smiled sadly, looking down on her face. _She almost died, that night. Ron too. _He wondered how he could have continued if either of his friends had died. With tears in his eyes, he brought his arm around, resting it on her belly, reveling in the warmth of her body.

Thoughts of Voldemort and Death Eaters followed him into his dreams.

**A/N **Phew, this chapter took a little longer to write than the others, with all the dialogue. The fight scene between Tonks and Hermione was fun. Once again, I'll clean this chapter up after work tomorrow. I want to get it posted before I go to sleep. Hope you liked it! Was the Voldemort/Lucious scene in the beginning any good? I was trying to see how much information I could give you with just dialogue. I think it worked out pretty good:) If you didn't pick it up from the conversation, Lucious Malfoy escaped from Azkaban. More on that later, probably during term at Hogwarts sometime. If anyone is getting sick of the summer and want me to get on with it, just hold out for a bit. I'm building a lot of plot in the next few chapters that will play a large role later on in the fic. We'll probably be going somewhere else by chapter 12 or so. Remember, Ron might come to visit soon......

I put a picture in my profile, looks spanky. But if anyone is good at drawing, could you draw me Cricket? I want a picture of her there instead:)

**EDIT** 10/14/2004 I cleaned this chapter, changed around some sentences that sounded a little odd, but everything is the same. I seem to be misspelling stuff a lot less for some reason.

**F **Thanks for pointing that out, never realized the error.

**Plague-darkholme **We'll see:)

**punkrocker14 **Thanks for the comments! I looked at your profile, great taste in music:)

**mjk306 **Thanks!

**redhermione **lol, I figured most people should be able to guess who it was. D I ended it there simply because I was tired, and I didn't want to split it anywhere in this part. I could have combined them, but I wanted to give you people something to read. I love Cricket too. I was planning on a fight between Harry and John, actually, but Hermione and Tonks arrived before I got the chance, and I didn't want to make him look pathetic in front of them:P

**wildkat **We'll see. I've found that my characters seem to make up their own minds on some things. I didn't even plan on the fight between Tonks and Hermione in this chapter, but it sure was fun to write. Thanks for reviewing!

**HeeroYuyZ **Again, we'll have to wait and see. Thanks a lot for the compliments, it means a lot to me.

**Nymph23 **Thanks! I'm kinda leaning towards H/T myself right now, but only time will tell. I like the Tonks/Harry/Hermione idea, it definitly crossed my mind. Especially when they started fighting:)

Special thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and alert lists, you guys rock!

Please review!


	8. Startling Arrival

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I traded the cardboard box for a trash bag. I still don't own Harry Potter. All your squirrels are belong to Cricket.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 7, Startling Arrival**

* * *

**Notice 10/23/04 **fanfiction isn't displaying my story correctly. There are 11 chapters. I've found a workaround until they fix the problem. When you finish reading this chap, skip back to chapter 7, it should then show the remaining three chapters in the chapter list. Sorry for the trouble. Narishma

* * *

_Harry stood before the arch in the Department of Mysteries. The room was silent, the only sound the ghostly whispers from beyond the veil. He stared at his feet, to his left and right, but he never once looked at the arch. The large, round room was empty except for him. No evidence remained from the battle that had taken place in its confines. Turning, he took a step away from the arch, away from the whispers that seemed far too loud. And his surroundings blurred._

_Flash_

_He stood atop a hill, a picturesque forest spreading beautifully before him. Golden leaves fluttered softly in the wind as they fell to earth, birds swooping and diving among them as they sang. Small animals and large frolicked amongst the trees, reveling in the glorious splendor of their home. Harry heard whispering behind him, and shuddered. He took a step, and again his surroundings blurred._

_Flash_

_He stood in a muggle street, cars roaring past him, through him. People strolled briskly along the sidewalks, into and out of stores as they went about their business. A woman walked slowly down the crosswalk in front of him, pushing a stroller along. The baby inside giggled, eliciting a laugh from the woman. The veil whispered at him, and he ran. The world became a constant blur of colors and life._

_Flash_

_A pasture, sheep 'baahing' at one another as they grazed._

_Flash_

_A restaurant, the patrons chatting calmly with their friends as they ate. Several burly men yelled encouragement at football players on the telly._

_Flash_

_Daigon Alley._

_Flash_

_London._

_Flash_

_The Burrow. He stopped, panting. The ramshackle house above him looked as if it would fall over any minute, magic the only force keeping gravity at bay. The entire Weasley family sat at a table in the garden, calmly enjoying a meal in the bright sunshine. He screamed at them to run away, to escape, but they didn't hear him. Ron laughed at something Bill said, as Molly raised an eyebrow. Arthur hid a smile behind his hand, coughing to cover his own laughter. _

_Whispers approached him from behind. Harry whirled, snarling, ready to face anything to protect the family he loved. The snarl left his face as it whitened, and he gave a soft moan, tears pooling in his eyes almost instantly. _

_The arch stood before him, chipped and scratched, parts of it crumbling before his eyes. The veil hung limply from the top, fluttering gently in a non-existent wind. Only it wasn't black, it was transparent._

_Sirius stared vacantly back at him from its depths, tears streaming slowly down his face. Harry's mother and father stood side-by-side behind him, Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, and Frank Bryce behind them. Countless people, a sea of faces. They all looked at him accusingly, tears streaming from their faces._

_"Death follows you everywhere." The wind whispered, and Harry's family nodded agreement._

"Harry," someone whispered, shaking him gently. "Wake up." He groaned, his head felt like someone was beating on it with a sledgehammer. Hard. He opened his eyes a crack, looking around blearily. Even though his glasses were still on his face everything was still fuzzy, soft looking. He waited a few moments for the world to come into focus. Fleeting images of his dream flashed through his mind, but the throbbing in his temples and scar chased them away. Cricket chattered loudly in his ear, and he swatted weakly at the squirrel, groaning. He could swear the little rodent snickered at him in response.

Hermione was kneeling at his feet, pink jumper rumpled and hair slightly bushier than normal. Her eyes were red and puffy, as though she had been crying. Harry moaned pitifully again, as footsteps rumbled towards them from the hallway. Every sound seemed to be magnified a hundred times, each rustle of clothing sounded like crackling thunder, Hermione's slow, even breaths were like tsunami winds. The sounds drilled into his ears, making the sledgehammer knocking him on the head work faster. "Wha's wrong wif' me?" He mumbled, then groaned again as his own scratchy voice added to the terrible noise around him. The lumbering footsteps materialized into the form of Dudley, who walked to Hermione's side and held out a glass of....something. Harry's stomach recoiled.

"Hangover," Dudley boomed, smirking. He gestured to the glass in his hand, pushing it towards Harry. "Drink this, it'll help." Harry weakly wrapped his fingers around the glass, as his stomach did backflips in protest. Dudley noticed the green pallor of his cousin, and backed away a few steps, grimacing. "Take deep breaths, then drink it as fast as you can. All of it." He instructed, flicking his fingers at Hermione to get her to move. She did, looking back and forth between the two boys curiously. Harry took three deep breaths, then brought the glass to his lips and drank the contents in big gulps. It was hot, burning its way down his throat to settle in his tender stomach like a lead weight. It had chunks in it.

Feeling his gorge rise, Harry thrust the glass back at his cousin. He jumped from his seat, hand to his mouth, and ran from the room. As soon as he was safely outside, he removed his hand and spewed over the railing of the porch.

Hermione walked calmly from the house moments later, Dudley in her wake. Harry stood leaning weakly against a support, a dry heave wracking his frame now and then. Cricket had left his shoulder to stand on the railing a few feet away, and was looking at him with a look of pity in her beady eyes. Hermione walked softly up to her friend and put a hand to his back, rubbing small circles while murmuring nonsense under her breath. A few minutes later, Harry let go of the support beam. "Thanks Hermione." He whispered, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He looked over at Dudley, who was smirking. "What was that rubbish? It was disgusting!" He leaned over the railing again and spat on the ground for emphasis. Dudley grinned, chuckling.

"Dr. Dudley's hangover cure," He intoned, beaming. "Feel better, don't ya?" Surprisingly, Harry did feel better. His headache had lessened, his stomach, while tender, wasn't twitching and jumping alarmingly any more. He nodded at his cousin, smiled weakly, then squinted his eyes at Dudley. His cousin's eyes were bloodshot and his skin seemed to be much paler than usual. A few sweatdrops stood out from his brow.

"You drank some yourself, didn't you?" He asked, and Dudley nodded. "What's in it anyway?"

"You sure you wanna know?" Harry nodded at the question, reached into his pocket and pulled out his smokes. "Tabasco sauce, raw eggs, pepper, jalepeneo powder, a tablespoon of coffee grounds, water, and curdled milk." He ticked each item off on his fingers as he spoke. Hermione swallowed as her face whitened. Dudley didn't seem to notice. "The spices wake you up real quick, helps you get rid of the lethargy you'd be feeling for hours. The eggs, coffee grounds, and curdled milk make you do what you just did." Seeing Harry's frown, he explained himself, accepting the offered cigarette with a nod. "You have to throw up, its the most important part. You gotta get the rest of the junk out of your system, you know? Else, you'd be feeling like rubbish the whole day." He accepted the offered lighter as well, handing it back when his smoke caught fire. The embers glowed brightly in the early morning light. Cricket skampered warily over to Harry's hand, chirping softly.

Harry smiled, reached down and picked up the small squirrel. He set it on his shoulder with a chuckle. "Yeah, Cricket, I know. I'm sorry I swatted you this morning. Forgive me?" He ran a finger up and down it's back as he spoke, and by the time he was finished the squirrel was chirping apologies in his ear. Harry looked over to Hermione, a curious look on his face. "Hermione?"

"What?" She said, giving his cigarette a disapproving glance.

"I know me and Dudley are alright," he explained, waving his hand between himself and his cousin for emphasis. "But are you going to be in trouble?" Hermione shook her head, as a look of sadness welled within her eyes. She looked away before Harry could notice. Dudley saw it, however, but said nothing. "Don't you have to get home?" It was a moment before she answered, and when she turned back to face Harry the look was gone from her eyes, replaced by a look of mild amusement.

"I told...them that I was staying at a friends for the weekend." she frowned at this, looking at the few remaining cars in the drive before turning back to Harry. "I was going to, actually, but it looks like she left without me." Harry grinned, but hid it quickly behind his hand, coughing.

"That's not a bad thing," Dudley exclaimed, grinning at her. "You two can stay here today, we've got another party tonight!" _He did it again! He **winked**!_

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, pulling Hermione into a one armed hug. He gave Dudley an evil smirk over her shoulder. Dudley snickered, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "I can show you the park. That's where I spend most of my time, you'll like it." Hermione blushed, but backed away quickly, plugging her nose.

"Sorry Harry.." She began, releasing her hold on her nose. "But your breath reeks!" Dudley burst out laughing, walked in the house and returned moments later with a bottle of mouthwash. Harry took it, eager to get rid of the horrid taste in his mouth. He took a big swig, handed the bottle back, and swished the minty liquid around in his mouth while Dudley brought the bottle back inside. He spit it over the railing as his cousin returned.

_**Thump!**_

Out of nowhere, a brown ball struck Dudley in the side of the head, cutting his snickering off with a grunt. It landed on the porch with a screech, where it began bouncing around with happy chirps. Harry burst into laughter at the site of Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, as it continued its hyperactive dance of glee. Dudley looked at it with disgust.

"What's that thing?" He exclaimed, rubbing the side of his head. "And why did it try to go kamikaze and bash my head in?" Harry explained the owl's presence between chuckles, as he untied the parchment from the owls leg. He unrolled it, and tipped it to the side for Hermione to read with him as she walked to his side.

_Hey mate,_

_I don't know how you do it. If someone insulted me as much as your Aunt and Uncle insult you I'd be hexing everyone in sight. It's good to know that you don't have to hand around the muggles though._

_I still wouldn't trust your cousin. How could someone change so much in less than a year? Slytherin's are sneaky, you know?_

_I asked my mum if I could stay at your place for a while. She asked Dumbledore, and after he assured her that it's safe, she agreed. This is going to be great! I've never really been around muggle's much. It's a good thing we won't have to hang around your house though, no offence. I don't think I could stand it. Anyways, Dumbledore did such a good job of convincing my mum of the safety of your place that she agreed to let me come early! I'll be there tomorrow morning, the 17th. _Hermione sucked her breath in at this, and Harry gave her a curious look from the corner of his eye. _I'll be taking a portkey directly into you living room! I can't wait to see the look on the muggle's faces! _

_I asked Moody to come and do some scowling for you, but he just looked at me funny. Actually, he always looks at **everyone** in a funny way. I think he expects us to start cursing him at any minute. Paranoid git._

_See you soon,_

_Ron._

Harry handed the parchment to Hermione when he was finished, who began reading through it again furiously. He grinned at his cousin, pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "Ron's coming to stay," He said, hiding a smile at Dudley's wince. "Don't worry, you'll probably like him...now that you're not being a bloody git all the time." He broke into laughter at this, Dudley following soon after.

"Harry....." Hermione began, before Dudley cut her off.

"That's not one of those guys that gave me that...candy that one time, is it?" He had a slightly wild look about his bloodshot eyes, and more sweat was popping from his forehead.

"Harry?" Hermione said, a little more urgently this time. Harry ignored her, slapping Dudley on the back. Cricket made the odd snickering noise again.

"Nah, those are his brothers, Fred and George. You'd probably like them too, to tell you the truth." He grinned at Dudley's incredulous look. "They're good guys. Ron's my best mate, ever since my first year at Hogwarts. He'll be here tomorrow morning."

"No he wont!" Hermione exclaimed, waving the parchment in Harry's face as he turned to face her.

"What do you mean? It says right on there that he'll be here tomorrow." He reached up and scratched his head as Hermione groaned in exasperation. Her eyes no longer looked red and puffy, but they did look slightly panicked. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" She moaned, the alarm evident in her voice. Harry looked curiously at Dudley, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. ""He's coming on the morning of the 17th!" The two boys looked at her blankly, and she sighed. "Today **_is_** the 17th! He's already there!" Harry's fists clenched spasmodically as he heard this, eliciting a squeak of pain from his left hand, where he still held Pig. Dropping the bird, who landed with a 'thud' on the deck, he turned to Dudley, who's expression matched his cousin's. Surprise, panic, and....fear. Cricket chirped in alarm.

"Dad'll kill im!" Dudley exclaimed, wringing his hands. "What do we do!" Harry said nothing, simply stared into space with a look of horror in his eyes. His mouth opened and closed, but the only sound that came from it was a muffled grunt. "Wait! I've got an idea!" Dudley turned and ran into the house, Harry followed him more slowly. He looked back at Hermione, who was rumpling the parchment in her hands. "ZACK!" They heard Dudley yell from across the room, as he thundered up the steps to the second floor. "Zack, goddamnit! Wake-up!"

They heard a muffled yell from upstairs, followed by a scream and more yelling, then a slam as a door was closed. Dudley came booming back down the stairway, taking the steps two at a time. He lost his footing towards the bottom and hit the floor with a grunt of pain, skidding a few feet on the imitation hardwood. Scrambling to his feet, he blushed, but waved a pair of keys triumphantly. With a whoop of joy, the three ran from the house. "I forgot Steph was up there." He explained, dropping the keys to the ground in his hurry to unlock the door of the red sedan. "They were....busy, so they told me to take the car myself." He chuckled nervously at this, smirking at Harry. "Actually, Steph threw the keys at my head, before screaming at me to get out." With a click, the lock popped up and Dudley jumped in the car, reached over and unlocked the passenger side. Harry ripped the door open and jumped in himself, before reaching back to the door behind him and scrabbling at the lock switch.

"It won't unlock!" He exclaimed, looking at his cousin in panic. Dudley grimaced.

"That door's broke." He explained, jamming the key into the ignition and turning it. The car fired to life with a grumbling roar, and he revved the gas, looking at Hermione with impatience. "Hurry up, we gotta go!" Hermione stood at Harry's door, wringing her hands. She let out a yelp of surprise as Harry grabbed her around the waist, pulled her onto his lap and slammed the door.

"Go!" He yelled, but Dudley was already moving, careening down the driveway wildly in reverse. He spun the wheel as he hit the tar, causing the front tires to screech in protest. Cricket dug her claws into Harry's shirt, chattering madly. Hermione grunted as her head struck the ceiling, and she slapped Dudley on the arm, shrieking. Dudley ignored her, and slammed the shifter into drive. He stomped on the gas, and the tires squeeled again as the car shot off down the street. Hermione almost toppled over the back of Harry's seat, and he hugged her tightly around the middle. "Whoah! You alright?" Hermione simply turned her head and glared, blushing. Harry squeezed her middle with a grin.

"What time is it?" Dudley yelled, swerving around a corner with another screech of the tires. Hermione belted him in the arm again as she bounced about on Harry's lap. "Ouch, what was that for?" He exclaimed, rubbing his arm with a reproachful look. "I can't help it, we're in a hurry!" Hermione huffed, before crossing her arms over her chest. "Anyone have a watch?"

"Sorry, mate. I had one...but it quit working in my fourth year." Harry shouted over the sound of the engine. "I never got around to buying a new one." Hermione's arms flew open as they swerved around a car, and she grabbed the handle above the door, gasping in surprise. The car honked at them as they sped past, but Dudley ignored it as they careened around another corner. Harry saw the familiar sign of Maggie's Cafe fly by the window. _Getting closer..._

Dudley turned his head to face Harry, watching the road with one eye. "Mum and Dad are going to freak!" He laughed as he caught the look on Hermione's face, who glared down at him and released the handle. She scooted to the side a bit and put her arms around Harry's neck, carefully avoiding the quivering form of his pet squirrel. "First, someone pops into their living room out of nowhere, and then we show up! I almost look forward t...."

"Watch out!" Hermione screamed, lifting an arm to point out the window. Dudley bellered as he slammed on the brakes and spun the wheel, swerving onto the sidewalk to avoid the car that had pulled out in front of him. He slammed his hand into the horn as he stuck his head out the window.

"Learn how to drive you sodding idiot!" He yelled, flicking the other driver off. The old woman simply stared back in open-mouthed shock, before flicking Dudley off in turn. He turned back to the road, blushing at Hermione's scowl. "What! How was I supposed to know it was an old lady?"

Hermione simply 'humphed,' before turning to look out the windshield again. Harry hoped she didn't notice the effect her bouncing was having on him, and loosened his grip slightly. Dudley dropped off the edge of the sidewalk, gunning the accelerator again. Hermione turned to Harry with a look of surprise. _Uh, oh.... _Her eyes were wide, and a blush was creeping across her cheeks. Harry looked down, mumbled "sorry," and blushed himself. She flashed an evil grin at the top of his head and turned back to face the road. Cricket chattered outrage in Harry's ear.

"We're almost there!" Dudley yelled as they screeched around another turn, narrowly missing a parking meter as they barrelled onto the sidewalk again. Hermione's bouncing seemed to last a little longer than neccesary this time, and Harry squirmed nervously underneath. Dudley caught his blush and Hermione's smirk, and burst out laughing. "You sure you guys want me to stop?" Hermione punched him in the arm again, but he only laughed harder. She gave him a reproachful look, before grinning at Harry again, and squirming around on his lap some more. Harry gasped in surprise, hugging her tightly to hold her in place. He looked at her wide eyed, she wasn't blushing anymore. _Bloody hell! What's she trying to do?_

"Think dad's killed him yet?" Dudley asked, his laughter evaporating. Harry looked at him blankly, before answering.

"It's not your dad I'm worried about." Dudley burst out laughing again at this, looked at Hermione, and drove up and down the curb again. Hermione bounced happily in response, and Cricket squawked angrily from Harry's shoulder. _He did that on purpose! _Harry thought, trying to push Hermione a little to the side. She wouldn't budge, but wiggled around instead. Harry gave up, his look of fright turning to a grin. _Two can play at this game. _He released his hold on her, and layed one of his hands on her thigh, very close to her crotch. She stiffened, gasping in surprise. She turned her head to glare at him indignantly, sniffing. Cricket chattered angrily and jumped from his shoulder and into the back seat.

"Your friend aint going to turn them into frogs or something, is he?" Dudley asked, a note of anticipation in his voice. Harry laughed at him, turning his attention away from Hermione.

"Don't get your hopes up, Dud. His marks aren't good enough for that." Dudley seemed to deflate, and Harry continued. "He could never get that right. He might change them into frog-people though!" Dudley roared another laugh, swerving around more vehicles as traffic became a little heavier. Harry rubbed small circles with his hand, and looked into Hermione's eyes. She blushed, but seemed to be fighting a smile. Turning back to the front, she placed her own hand atop his. She wiggled a little, and before Harry knew what was happening, she had moved his hand so that it was _on_ the crotch of her pants! He ripped his hand away as though burned, gasping in surprise. Hermione laughed in response, smirking at him. Dudley seemed to be trying very hard not to look over at the two.

"Jeesus!" Harry exclaimed, before he could stop himself. He flushed as Dudley's bellowing laugh erupted again from the drivers seat, and he glared at him. Hermione giggled, before grasping his hand in hers once more and hugging it to herself. She bounced and wiggled some more as they made their way around the turn onto Privet Drive. _That didn't work out the way I planned...._ Harry looked curiously at his friend as she squeezed his hand and hugged his arm closer to herself. _What's going on? This is **not** like the Hermione I know. _Hermione was running her thumb slowly back and forth across the back of his hand. _This is Hermione...only a **side** of her you've never seen. _Harry blushed, wondering if anyone else had ever seen this side of his friend before. _Don't think about it!_

Dudley slammed on the brakes and skidded into the driveway of Number 4, jumping the curb again as he did so. Hermione's hand jerked away, still holding his, and grabbed the dash to keep herself from going through the windshield. As they skidded to a stop, she brought it back again, hugging it to her chest this time.

_Soft..._

Harry gasped in surprise for what felt like the thousandth time, before jerking his hand away, looking at her wide-eyed. Dudley was already climbing from the car, yelling at them to do the same. "We should....erm...go in..yea." Harry mumbled, trying not to look into her eyes. Hermione giggled, bounced a few more times before opening the door and climbing out. Harry followed suit, but turned and leaned against the car facing Dudley, a blush flaming across his face. "Um...I'll be in in just a second..." He stuttered. Dudley looked at him incredulously.

"What!" He bawked, "you think I'm going to go in there myself! You're mad!" He turned towards the house, where sounds of Unlce Vernon's bellering and bangs were coming from. Harry winced as he heard what sounded like breaking glass. "Lets go, why do you have to wait anyways?" Harry sputtered, reddening even more before Hermione laughed from beside him. Grabbing his arms, she wrapped them around herself and leaned into him, whispering.

"Just stay behind me." She giggled, laughing at the look on his face. "No one will see..." Harry sputtered again, before following her as she led him towards the house. Dudley was laughing again, finally catching on. Cricket jumped from Dudley's open window, before running up to Harry and chattering angrily. The two stopped their shambling walk, and Harry held out his foot to the creature. Still chirping in outrage, the squirrel shot up his leg and took its seat on his shoulder. Harry shushed it before the two continued their walk.

"Um..Hermione?" He whispered in her ear. Cricket stopped its chattering, and seemed to sidle closer to his face. Harry glanced curiously at it before continuing. "This...erm..walking like this isn't really helping my..um..problem." His friend simply laughed, wiggling her hips as the two climbed the steps. Dudley stood waiting impatiently, a look of trepidation on his face.

"Here goes nothing!" He exclaimed, before swinging the door open and ducking, as though expecting something to come flying through the door at him. He blushed at the other two's curious looks. "Well...you never know..right?" With a deep breath, he entered the house, Harry and Hermione stumbled along after him. The sounds inside were a lot louder, and seemed to be coming from the kitchen. As the three walked closer they could hear the sound of breaking dishes, along with Aunt Petunia's shrieks and Uncle Vernon's bellows.

"Freak! Get out of my house! Get **_out!_**" This was followed by a crash of splintering wood, and a yelp of surprise. Dudley looked back at Harry as they reached the living room, and the three rushed into the kitchen. Well, Dudley rushed anyway. Harry and Hermione tried to rush, but ended up tripping on each other's feet, landing with a 'oof.'" Cricket squealed outrage, chattering madly as it dug its claws into his shirt. They scrambled to their feet, offering apologies to one another, before they caught sight of Dudley's smirk. Resuming their former position, they shuffled slowly to his side. "More of them! In the living room!" Vernon Dursley shouted from the kitchen. A hint of fear tinged his voice. This seemed to bolster Dudley's courage, because he laughed loudly while he opened the kitchen door.

Ron Weasly stood cowering in a corner, wand raised and pointed at Petunia Dursley. His red hair, a little longer than it had been the last time Harry had seen him, was in wild disarray. His breath came in labored pants, and his eyes had a hunted look about them. Pieces of shattered dishes lay on the floor around him, and as Petunia raised a glass for another throw Harry found out why. She threw the dish with a high pitched shriek, and it shattered above Ron's head as he ducked. Uncle Vernon stood at one end of the broken kitchen table, brandishing one of its splintered legs in one blubbery fist. He whirled around to face the newcomers, face purple with rage. His many chins continued to swing back and forth as he stopped in surprise, catching sight of his son. The ceiling fan hung haphazardly above thier heads, making a scritch, scritch noise as it spun.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, ducking another thrown dish as it crashed into the wall at his right. "Bloody hell! Help me, your sodding relatives are crazy!" His eyes widened as he caught sight of Hermione, and before he could stop himself he had stood up fully, a confused look on his face. "What the hell are you doing here, Hermione?" Harry's aunt let fly another dish, then howled in triumph as it clipped Ron in the ear. "Bloody hell!" Ron yelled, ducking and glaring at Petunia. Despite himself, Harry laughed.

Ron Weasley had arrived at Privet Drive.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry this took longer than usual. I wrote on Thursday, but it was chapter 9. I had a great scene jumping around in my head and had to get it out of my system. Then on Friday I went and got drunk, ended up staying in a hotel, and came home with an empty wallet, only to go out last night as well. I'm afraid my credit cards took a big hit last night. Exciting. Anyways, I hope you like this one. Hermione's got a naughty side..eh? I didn't like this chapter as much as the last couple for some reason, but oh well. Tell me what you think. I had a hangover while I wrote it... I have to work in two hours..on a _Sunday._ Hmmph. I also fixed a few spelling errors in _Invitations._

After posting the last chapter, I payed for support services. Since that chapter was posted, I have gotten over 2000 hits on my story...but only got 13 reviews for chapter 7.. :( Extra special thanks goes out to those that reviewed! You're my hero's!

If anyone would like to beta read for me that would be great, I think I could really use a second opinion sometimes. If you'd like to do so, drop me an email.

**coolone007-2 **Sorry if I update too fast:P I could slow down if you want....lol. Don't worry, **Dudley is not the mole.** As for your second review, its looking like H/T/HG now. It's fun to write about them:)

**snifflers unite **lol, what I meant by "felt like Tonks" was that she _felt_ like Tonks...as in a sense, or something. Maybe I'll go back and change it so its a little easier to understand. I wouldn't really know about the college party scene, because where I'm from everyone parties together...The first party I went to was when I was 14, and there were guys there older than my dad, along with every age in-between. Its a small town, so when theres a party everyone goes. I'm 21 now...and I still go to the same parties, lol. Sorry if it seemed a little odd. Next chapter theres another party, I have to get both Ron and Hermione wastedD Glad you liked the fight, and I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer to get posted. I should be back to normal posting tomorrow.

**Michelline **The story is going to be H/T/HG now, its just too fun writing it not to:) As for Cricket...can you be so sure? Muhuahahaha!

**ksmcan **Yep, H/T/HG is what its going to be. Everyone might get a surprise about Cricket though...

**Shaz124 **Although it would be nice if it was true, I doubt the server overload was caused by me:P Glad you liked the fight scene. I think that was the most fun I've had writing this story so far. I meant the dialogue between Lucious and Moldy to be a little confusing. Get you guys thinking, you know.... I wouldn't lose faith in Dudley just yet though. Thanks again for reviewing!

**angolascrub **Glad you like it! I do plan on introducing some new abilities and shaping Harry up a bit pretty soon. The Dursley's are going to get what's coming, you'll just have to wait and see:) **I'M NOT WORTHY!** I never imagined in a million years to be mentinoed in the same sentence as RossWrock or Barb. Their writing talents far outshine my own. For you to compare my talents to their's is a huge compliment. I feel honored. Barb is my favorite fanfic author, and Rosswrock is a close second. I've never read Sloth before, I'll be sure to check him out. Thank you so, so, so, so, much! I hope you continue reading and that I can continue to earn your support.

**RS106 **When I first started this story, I was planning on H/HG...then Tonks turned all sexy, so I leaned towards H/T. But then, Hermione had to show her naughty side and throw a wrench into the whole works. Its looking like Harry's gonna be bounced between the two for a while:)

**redhermione **Glad you liked it! I'm going to have some more Tonks vs Hermione coming up, so stay tuned. I figure I must be doing a pretty good job if you actually think _Dudley_ is cool. Thanks! As for R/T.....we'll have to see. Once I sit down and start typing my muses take over, and they do funny things sometimes. I already have a vision of 'Ron being held upside down doing a kegstand while everyone cheers him on' dancing threw my head. The next chapter should be fun.

**mjk306 **I know what you mean. I might get to that at one point, but if I did it would probably be more of a truce between the girsl than anything else. I love the tension too much to do away with it entirely:) Hope you like the new chapter.

**Nymph23 **hehe. The thought crossed my mind. Thanks for reviewing:) And thanks for adding me to your favorites:P

**Drake Smythe **Glad you liked it. I'll be updating quickly as usual again starting tomorrow. My calibur of writing? I actually don't think myself that good, but hopefully you liked this chapter as well. It's going to be H/T/HG, I would never in a million years write slash, so don't worry. There's only a few slash stories I'd read as well, like Faith, by dragongirl16. I don't read it for the slash, but for the plot. dragongirl is a very talented writer. Hope you like the new chapter, let me hear any suggestions if you've got any.

**Luschor **Thanks for the review. You'll have to wait and see about Cricket...but the story is going to be H/T/HG:)

**Me262** Cricket is honored by your salute, and says you should do it more often. She's quite demanding, you know. One of my loudest, most annoying muses, in fact. I never thought of mud for the fight, lol, that would have made things interesting...hmm... Glad I found all the problems in that one. If you find any more, please let me know. I cleaned this one up before posting...but I've got a hangover myself, so my writing might not be up to par. Yep, its going to be H/T/HG, hope you like it!

Hope I got everyone. Please review! If you don't Cricket will haunt your dreams!


	9. Leaving for Good

**Disclaimer: My poor trashbag got a rip in it, but I found a paper plate. Harry Potter does not belong to me. Cricket has released her hostages.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 8, Leaving for Good.**

"Hurry up and do something, Harry!" Ron yelled, dodging another saucer. A small drop of red had formed on his ear from where Petunia had landed a dish, and he reached up to rub it furiously as he shouted at Harry. Vernon Dursley hadn't moved since he had spotted his son, but his skin tone had gone completely white and back to purple in less than a minute. His son's face almost matched it in color as the two glared at each other. Harry wondered if Dudley would one day develop the throbbing vein on his forehead, just like his dad.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled, hands cupped around his mouth to amplify his voice. His aunt jumped mid-swing, and turned to face the new threat. Upon seeing Hermione she let loose a horrible cry and threw the dinner plate across the room. "Hermione!" Harry's shout was muffled as he pulled her backwards, causing the both of them to fall to the floor. He heard Dudley let loose a howl of pain, followed by the sound of the dish breaking and Petunia's cry as she realized what she had done.

An odd silence followed the outburst, broken only by the 'scritch, scritch' of the fan overhead. Hermione turned about atop him so that she was facing him, her body stretched across his. She propped her elbows on his chest, cupped her hands and rested her chin on top. "Is this how they react whenever one of us comes to visit?" Despite her grave face, Harry heard the humor in her tone.

"Oh, geroff you!" Harry grabbed her arms, laughing, and pushed her up. Hermione's legs slid to the sides as she rose so that she was straddling him.

"We don't have time for that," Dudley said from above them, laughter in his voice. "Lets hurry up and get out of here, yea?" Hermione blushed at this, jumped up and held a hand out to Harry.

"Oh no you don't!" Vernon bellowed as Hermione helped Harry to his feet. "You've been gone for nearly a week, _boy_, and its about time we had a talk!" Petunia made noises of agreement as she came to stand by her husband.

"Talk?" Dudley's voice was satin over steel, "you want to _talk?_" A chuckle escaped his lips, before his face darkened and he started yelling, spittle flying from his lips with each word. "The last time we tried to **_talk_** you called my **_girlfriend _**a whore! We will **_not _**talk!" His fists clenched spasmodically as he shouted, and Harry wondered if he was going to start swinging. He pulled Hermione by the hand, leading her to the door as he motioned Ron to do the same with the other. Ron stood where he was, eyes wide. He was still in a crouch.

"Don't take that **_tone_** with me boy!" Vernon raved, "I'm your father!" Petunia nodded in agreement.

"You're not _my_ father!" Dudley said in a dangerous hiss. He brought a hand up to point at Harry. "The only person in this room I consider family, is _him!"_ Petunia gasped, holding a hand to her chest. Vernon's mouth worked, grunts escaping now and then. Harry stared at his cousin open-mouthed, shock on his features. He didn't notice when Cricket jumped from his shoulder and ran from the room.

"Now Dudd..." Petunia began, before Vernon spoke over her tremulous voice.

"How **_dare_** you, boy!" Spittle flew from his lips, jowls quivering in rage. "We **_raised_** you.."

"You raised **_Harry_** too, didn't stop you from treating him like **_rubbi_**.." Vernon cut Dudley off, his face a thunderhead.

"**_He's a freak!"_** He bellowed, pointing the splintered table leg in Harry's direction. "Nothing but a **_burden_**! Costing us mone.."

"That's all you care about! **_Money!_**" Dudley raged, taking a few steps farther into the room. "That, and your **_image_**! Harry's a good guy!" Ron finally joined Harry and Hermione by the door, and tugged innefectually at Harry's sleeve.

"**_Abnormal!_**" Vernon bellowed, poking Dudley in the chest with one sausage like finger. "**_Unnatural! An aberration! _**He's nothing but a **_monster_**, and I want you to stay away from him!" Harry finally noticed Ron's tugging, and looked over to face his friend, his face a blank mask. Ron shuffled nervously from side to side, throwing furtive glances towards Harry's Uncle. Harry shrugged, and turned to face the scene before him. Ron sighed, and Hermione squeezed his hand.

"He's not a **_monster, _**you are!" Vernon stumbled back at this as though struck, and Dudley turned to face his mother. Seeing the three in the doorway, he flicked his fingers surreptitiously. His eyes looked...._amused!_ Harry nodded, and the three turned and left the room, closing the door behind them. "And **_you!_**" Dudley could still be heard through the door. "He's your own **_flesh_** and **_blood_**! How could you treat your own sister's son like he was an animal!?"

"Let's go to my room," Harry said, voice flat, emotionless. "I need to grab some stuff." He led the his friends up the stairs, pulling Hermione by the hand. He didn't notice the worried glances the two gave each other behind his back. "I don't think I can come back after..." Hermione squeezed his hand again as he kicked open his door. Releasing her hand, he started gathering up his scattered clothes. Hedwig hooted from her perch atop her cage, but he ignored it. Holding an armful of clothing, he kicked his trunk open savagely and dumped them inside. He set about gathering scattered books, quills, and parchment. Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway, eyes wide and worried.

"You alright there, mate?" Ron asked softly, edging into the room. Harry glanced at him, but didn't speak. He threw a book at his trunk from across the room, it struck the lid and dropped inside. The cover wobbled back and forth before closing with a _snap._ Growling under his breath, Harry grabbed a fresh piece of parchment from his desk, a quill, and scribbled a note. He waved Hedwig over to his desk before speaking.

"Take Hedwig's cage down to the car please." His voice cracked, whether in sadness or anger his friends didn't know. "I'll be down in a second. Don't forget your own luggage, Ron." His two friends stood looking at him, and he snapped. "_Hurry up!"_ Ron jumped, before striding across the room and picking up the dome shaped cage. He left the room without a backward glance. Hermione frowned at Harry, but he didn't notice as he wrote furiously on the parchment before him. Sighing, she turned and followed Ron.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am leaving this madhouse. Ron arrived safely this morning only to be attacked by my Aunt and Uncle. (Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, the only injury he suffered was to his pride.) When we came to his rescue, I was demeaned and insulted worse than I have ever been. I refuse to stay here any longer. _

_We will be staying at one of Dudley's friend's houses. If this is not satisfactory, so be it. I don't know the address, so if you wish to find us I can't help you._

_I will not return to Privet Drive **ever** again._

_HP_

After attaching the note to Hedwig's leg and sending the owl out the window, Harry drug his trunk to the desk. After kicking it open, he swept all the items into it in a jumbled mess. Striding quickly to his bed, he ripped the mattresses off and clumsily stood them up against the wall. Prying up the third floorboard from the wall, he reached his arm in and brought out several bundles. Old letters, pictures from school and his old books from years past. After dumping the items into his trunk, he had to sit on the lid to get it latched.

He drug the trunk across the room to his door, where he dropped it and turned to look at his room one more time. _Not my room. Never mine. _All of the furniture was old, rickety and scratched. Looking up, he saw the familiar water stains from the unrepaired roof. The paint was chipped and peeling in places on the walls. The closet door hung open, the latch long broken. The room was a stark contrast to the rest of the pristine home.

In a sudden fit of rage, Harry stode across the room and tipped over his dresser with a yell. It landed with a crash of splintered wood. Picking up the chair he had used while sitting at the folding table, he brought it crashing down atop his nightstand.

_**Crash!**_

_"He's a monster!"_

_**Crash!**_

_"An aberration!"_

_**Crash!**_

The nightstand nothing more than a pile of broken timber, Harry turned and threw the chair at the window with a scream. The crash and tinkle of breaking glass brought the shouting downstairs to a sudden stop, before it began again. Harry picked up his trunk and walked through the door. Setting it down once outside, he turned to his door and slammed it shut. Walking a few steps away, he turned and kicked the door with a yell of fury once, twice, three times. His foot crashed through the thin panelling and he fell to his back with a grunt of surprise and pain. Tearing his shoe from the door, he gave it one more disdainful glance before picking up his trunk again and thundering down the steps.

"Don't talk about Penny that way, you **_asshole!_**" Dudley's voice came to him at the bottom of the stairwell. He and his father stood in the living room now, Dudley nearly in the hallway leading to the front door. "She's a better person than you or _your wife_ will **_ever_** be!" With that, he turned to face Harry, who was now nearly at his side. "C'mon Harry," he spat, turning towards the door. "Lets get out of here." He grabbed the other end of the trunk and the two began walking to the door.

"**_You!_**" Vernon yelled from behind them. Neither of the two teens turned to face him. "This is all **_your_** fault! Release my son from your freakish spell, you...you _freak_!" He sputtered in rage as the two boys reached the door. Dudley turned the handle and began to lead the way outside. "Should never have taken you in! **_Worthless!_** Just like your parents!"

_**Thud!**_

Harry dropped the trunk, whirling to face his uncle. Vernon still clutched the table leg in his hand, a bent nail glinting menacingly from the end as he swung it back and forth. Harry scrabbled at the waistband of his jeans, and ripped his wand from his pants with a snarl. He advanced upon his uncle. "My parents were better than you'll ever be, you quivering pile of lard." Harry hissed, still walking slowly closer. Vernon's eyes bulged in rage, and he began lumbering his way towards Harry. The floorboards shook slightly with each step he took.

"I should have done this long ago, boy." He snarled, bringing the splintered piece of wood above his head. Harry raised his wand, murder in his eyes, but turned to look behind him when someone took hold of his arm. Dudley stood behind him, fear in his eyes. He tugged on Harry's elbow, before his eyes widened in alarm and he raised a hand to point at his dad.

"**_Watc_**.." Whatever he was going to say dissipated as Tonks materialized in front of Vernon, wand raised and fury in her eyes.

"_Expulie Mollis!" _She screamed, jabbing her wand forward as if to stab Vernon. The last syllable of the spell was drowned out by the boom of the spell as swirling red and purple light shot from her wand like a gunshot. Vernon's swing stopped mid-strike as the light struck him in the chest, lifted him from his feet and shot him across the living room with such force that he crashed through the door into the kitchen. _Blasting Curse.._ Harry thought idly, as he watched his uncle land on the listed kitchen table, splintering the remaining three legs with a crash. Petunia screamed, running to her husband's side, babbling incoherently all the while. _Light strength..._

Tonks turned to face him, her anger melting away in an instant. "I heard what they said, Harry. Every word of it!" She jumped forward, stumbling slightly over the table leg Harry's Uncle had been holding, and wrapped her arms about him in a hug. "_None_ of that is true." She whispered furiously, squeezing him tightly. "I..." She backed away slightly, holding Harry at arm's length, her hands on his bicep's. "Lots of people love you, Harry." With that, she released him and turned to the kitchen. She sent a stunner at Aunt Petunia, who slumped over the form of her comatose husband. Turning back to the bemused teens, she winked and disappeared as she flicked the hood of her cloak up.

Harry turned to face his cousin, and with a shrug, they picked up the trunk and left the house. Harry slammed the door behind him. Ron and Hermione stood talking quietly by the red car, but stopped suddenly when Harry and Dudley lifted the trunk into the boot. Dudley slammed the trunk with a snarl, before opening his door and snapping, "Lets go."

Hermione opened the other front door, and gave Harry a pointed look and a smile before climbing in. Remembering the ride over, Harry shook his head. He wasn't in the mood, despite how fun it had been. _You liked it..._ With a start, Harry began walking to the door, but Ron ducked inside and slammed the door before he could get in. With a shrug and a confused shake of his head, Harry walked to the back door on Dudley's side and opened it. Glancing around one more time, he noticed that almost every neighbor in site was gawking at him, either from their porches, over their fences, or from their hedges. With a snarl, he scowled at each and every one in turn.

"What're **_you_** lookin at, ya damn Wankers!" With one last glare, he flopped into the seat with a sigh. He reached over to close the door only to be pushed farther into the car by some unseen force, as the door closed of its own accord. _Tonks._ No-one else noticed this, however, and Dudley drove quickly away from the house. He felt a warm hand grasp his, and covered a smile. Tonks breathed in his ear.

"You tell 'em, Harry." She whispered, giving his hand a squeeze. He gasped in surprise as he felt her raise her body and settle her weight across his lap, her legs on either side of him. He saw Hermione give him a confised glance, and smiled nervously at her in return. Tonks let go of his hand, and he felt both settle on his shoulders. He could feel her breath on his face. Something warm and moist pressed against his lips, and his eyes widened in surprise. _She's kissing me!_ He felt his muscles tense at first, but soon gave into the kiss, raising his arms to wrap around the warm body in front of him as he closed his eyes. He felt a tongue flick across his lips, and opened them in invitation.

Tonks' tongue flicked inside of his mouth with an almost desperate haste, and he brought his own tongue to meet hers. They danced and darted about inside eachothers mouths quickly. She tasted like bubble gum, and the flavor made him think of the color pink. Their breath came in ragged pants, Harry's heart felt as if it were going to bur...

"_Harry!"_ His eyes shot open as he heard Hermione's startled gasp. All three people in the front seat were looking at him, even Dudley. Ron's mouth was open, eyes wide in confusion. Dudley was making the choking sound again from earlier. Harry saw himself in the mirror, and groaned, pulling away from Tonks slightly. "Why in the world are you _snogging_ thin air?" Hermione was blushing, her mouth open slightly. Her own breath came in quick pants. Seeing Ron swallow, turning slightly green, Harry suddenly grinned. Bringing Tonks to his mouth again, he slowly reached to the top of her head and pulled the hood of the invisibility cloak down to her neck, de-activating the charm. The effect was almost instantanious as she materialized.

"Bloody **_hell_**!" Ron yelled in surprise, as Dudley's choking desolved into full blown laughter. Ron joined him soon after, and the two sent cat-calls and whistles to the back seat. Harry thought he heard Hermione gasp in shock and 'harrumph', but his attention was on the woman before him. He kissed Tonks with twice the desperation she had from earlier, and she returned it in kind. All thoughts of Sirius, of Voldemort and his followers, of hateful relatives and his own parents disappeared from his mind. He thought only of the girl in his arms, of her hands on his shoulders, his arms around her back. He _needed _this. _I deserve this..._ The car descended into silence, broken only by the sounds of their heavy breathing and Tonks little moans....

"Alright, _alright!" _Dudley laughed from the drivers seat, "enough already, get a room!" Ron began laughing at this as well, and Tonks pulled away from Harry. Her chest rose and fell in time with her quick breathing, her cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly swollen. The pupils of her pink eyes were dialated, a dazed look to them. Harry thought he probably looked about the same. He heard another 'harrumph' come from Hermione in the front seat, and he blushed, snapping from his daze. Tonks brought a finger to her lips as her breathing slowed.

"That was...nice.." She breathed, the dazed look leaving her eyes. She grinned, "_real _nice." Harry simply nodded, trying to control his own breathing. His eyes suddenly widened.

"Cricket!" He yelled, making Tonks jump in surprise. Dudley jerked the wheel of the car at the sound, and cursed as he swerved to miss an oncoming car. He sent a glare to the rear-view mirror. "She's back at the house! We have to go ge.." Tonks brought a finger to his lips, smiling softly. She raised hersalf and plopped into the seat beside him with a sigh, sending an evil smirk to Hermione as she did that Harry missed. Hermione was grinning triumphantly at Harry.

"Tonks **_is_** Cricket, Harry!" She crowed, pointing a finger at said pink haired girl. Tonks and Harry both gave her confused looks. Harry turned to Tonks with a look of surprise.

"You're an animagus?" He questioned, his face darkening slightly in anger. Tonks turned her look to him, before flashing Hermione a winning grin of her own.

"Of course not." She said simply. Hermione's jaw dropped in shock, and she made small sputtering noises in her throat. "I'm a Metamorphmagus, remember? We can't be animagi." With that, she reached beneath her cloak and brought her hand out to hold before Harry's face. Cricket sat upon her palm, and chirped excitedly at the site of Harry. The squirrel jumped from Tonks' hand and landed on Harry's shoulder, where it began rubbing it's head against his cheek softly.

"But...but..." Hermione sputtered, looking wide-eyed at Tonks, then at Cricket. "It _bit_ me! And you're never around when Cricket is! Like last night, at the Party..." She looked pointedly at Tonks, clearly expecting an explanation. With a nervous look at Harry, Tonks sighed before speaking.

"Well...Cricket isn't _just_ a squirrel.."

* * *

**A/N **HAH! I told you not to guess so quickly! Dances in glee. ...Ahem. Anyways, hope you liked this one. Sorry I didn't get it out earlier, but I was sleeping...long story. I just woke up at midnight. I was planning on writing the next party in this chapter, but I've got to get some more rest. I had a reeeaaally exhausting day..err...night at work yesterday. I started at 10pm, and got done at 7am. And I had woken up at 6:30 am that morning, so it was a really long day...night, whatever.

Bet no-one saw that coming, eh!? Muahahaha! Don't worry, Cricket's origins get explained first thing next chapter. Hopefully, I'll also get the next party over with, as I have some cool ideas for it running through my head, demanding attention. Only a couple to go before we're leaving this area behind, and going somewhere else....big surprise right before that happens.

I'm still looking for some beta readers, Ive gotten one reply from **shadow84**. I'll be sending all further chapters to him (and any others that wish to beta for me) first, _before_ posting, from the next chapter on. So updates might take a little longer. Sorry. Thanks for offering to beta read, **shadow84**, I really appreciate it.

Big thanks to all those that added me to their alert and favorites lists, you guys **rock!**

**Sorrow1 **Although I can't promise to finish the story, (what if I died or something?), I do promise to continue writing it as long as I am able. Believe me, I enjoy writing it as much as you do reading it. I don't think Hermione and Tonks will be mending any fences any time soon, but I do plan on it happening sometime. I like the tension too much to just let it drop:P lol, don't worry, Cricket gets to eat next chapter. I'm glad you like the story and hope you continue reading:)

**michelline **Not _soo_ evil, you didn't have to wait too long, right? lol. One more chapter and the mystery of Cricket is revealed...sort of. Thanks for the review!

**snifflers unite **hehe, and here I thought I had made a mistake in that chapter...hmm.. Don't worry, I have been a little cute in dropping hints, so your not totally wrong:P You'll get to see some 'confused Ron' action next chapter...along with drunk Ron:) Hope you liked this one!

**shaz124 **lol, Pig is a good owl, meany! j/k Sometimes I have to use the little bugger to add humor to a situation, I like torturing the poor little guy. I just made the hangover cure up on the fly, lol. Ive never actually drank it:P The hangovers I get arn't really that bad, I just feel reaaaly tired and sore. Glad you liked the car ride, heh, I liked it too. The chapter wasn't so bad after I sobered up and read through it again. Oh yeah, here. Hands Shaz his jaw You dropped this :)

**Ann **Sorry to hear that you don't like my Tonks:( Glad you like the story though:) In my experience, grown women, epecially jealous ones, can be just as immature and mean as any teenager, sometimes more so. She was exhasperated, and feeling threatened by Hermione's presence. Hope you've liked the rest of the chapters up to this point. Hey, maybe you'll end up liking Tonks after all? She kinda grows on ya.. Thanks for the review!

**coolone007-2 **Yep, Tonks' got a temper to her. Nothing more scary than a jealous woman, let me tell you. Hope this chapter answered a few questions:) After reading through the chapter I had to agree with you, it did advance the plot and make a lot more sense after my eyes cleared up and my headache went away. Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter too.

**mjk306 **:) Thanks.

**kalee **....I don't know if that was a compliment or you saying that the chapter sucked, lol. I hope it was the former. OMGz! joo 5p34k 7h3 337! r0x0r 0wn463! hehe:)

**JD22 **I'm planning to cover Hermione's predicament next chapter. Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

**Drake Smythe **I agree, hangovers suck. Glad you liked the chapter. Once the hangover left my system I reread it and liked it better, lol. Hope you like this one too, thanks for the review, and thanks for adding me to your favorites ;)

**BferBear **Muahahaha! You assumed WRONG! j/k Glad you like my story, thanks for the review and I hope you like this one.

Phew. Thanks everyone for reviewing. I should have another chapter out tomorrow..err...later today I mean.

Please review!


	10. Party Animal

**

* * *

Disclaimer: The paper plate makes a good frizbee, but the squirrel won't catch it. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Cricket is hungry.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 9, Party Animal**

"What do you mean," Harry asked, as he reached up and brought the squirrel down from his shoulder. He held it up in front of his face, squinting as though he could see anything strange. "Not just a squirrel? Looks like one to me." He brought a finger up to stroke between its ears as he looked over at Tonks questioningly.

"Cricket," Tonks wrinkled her nose at this, "as she refuses to answer to any thing else since you gave her that awful name.." Harry smiled. "Anyway, Cricket...is my bonded." Seeing Harry's confused look, she elaborated. "My familiar?" Hearing Hermione gasp, she turned her attention to the front seat, and spoke hurriedly. "Yes, I know it's illegal, but it was Dumbledore's idea, and he was sure to pick a willing animal. If I was going to be Harry's personal bodyguard, I would need to keep an eye on him at _all_ times. I can't follow him everywhere, you know. That's where Cricket comes in." Hermione was scowling, and Tonks frowned in response. "I said it wasn't my idea!"

"So.....what's wrong with it?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between the glaring girls. "What's it mean, anyway?" Hermione turned her glare to Harry, who flinched. "Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything." Hermione huffed, before looking pointedly at Tonks and sniffing. Harry swallowed.

"Bonding with an animal," Hermione began, taking on a lecturing tone. Harry almost groaned in response, wondering if she was going to start quoting _Hogwarts: A History. _"Is done with a variation of the _Imperious Curse_." She shuddered at this, before looking back at Harry. Her glare had disappeared as she spoke, and now her eyes shone with trepidation. "Only it's permanent. It's so powerful that it borders on possession." She turned back to Tonks, the glare returning. "I refuse to believe that Dumbledore would condone such a thing." Harry shuddered, remembering when Voldemort had possessed him a little over a month ago. Pain so great he wished he was dead, his jaw moving against his will as Voldemort spoke through his mouth. Harry looked back and forth between Cricket and Tonks in horror. Tonks had tears forming in her eyes.

"We didn't do it that way, Harry!" She said desperately, her voice thick with emotion. She reached her hand towards his, but Harry jerked it away as though burned. Tears fell from her eyes. "You think Dumbledore would allow something like that? Of course not! Cricket is doing this of her own free will, we didn't use the curse!" A sob escaped her lips, and her words came in hurried gasps. She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, ignored his flinch, and squeezed tightly. "Dumbledore did something, I'm not sure what, but he said the squirrel was smarter now. He _asked_ her if she would do this! Our bond isn't even that deep, the most I can do is hear through her ears and see through her eyes, that's all! And we can communicate...sort of, but nothing _bad_! I swear it!" With each word, Harry slowly relaxed his tense muscles. He could hear the truth in her voice, and she was right, Dumbledore would never allow such a thing. But still....

"So..." Harry began, looking at Tonks sadly. "The only reason Cricket wants to be with me is to spy for you?" He turned his gaze upon the squirrel, and raised a finger to stroke gently across its fur. "I thought she was my friend..."

"But she does like you, Harry! She told me... you feed her peanuts! See," Tonks put her hand beneath her cloak, and brought out a package of peanuts, the same kind Harry had been feeding to Cricket. "She even made me get some..." Tonks smiled crookedly through her tears at Harry and held out the bag of nuts. Her hand shook slightly. "She gets mad when I tell her to leave you, if I need her to watch something else when I'm with you." Harry smiled at this, took the bag of peanuts and offered one to cricket from the open package. Tonks wiped her eyes and laughed. "The little fur ball got mad at me when I told her I couldn't translate for her. She wanted you to know that she likes it when you scratch behind her ears, but the chocolate made her feel sick." Harry turned to Tonks, smiled, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I believe you, Tonks." She sighed, before twining her fingers with the hand on her shoulder. Hermione was making sputtering noises in the front seat, looking dubiously at Cricket.

"But..but, it _bit_ me!" She whipped her head towards Tonks as the pink haired girl burst out laughing.

"Well...you did tackle Harry earlier that night. She's a little protective, you know." Hermione sniffed, before turning to face the front with a 'hmmph.' Ron turned to look at her curiously.

"You tackled Harry?" Dudley burst out laughing again, Tonks and Harry following suite. Hermione stared stonily at the road, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She punched Dudley in the arm.

"Long story Ron," Harry said between chuckles, "long story." After a moment of silence, Harry leaned forward and placed a firm hand on Ron's shoulder. "Anyways, Ron, this is Dudley, my cousin. Dudley, Ron Weasley, my best mate." The two exchanged hellos and the car fell into silence again. After a few moments, Harry spoke again. "Anything been going on? You know, with Voldemort?" Ron and Hermione flinched, but Harry was pleased to see that Tonks didn't. He squeezed her hand, smiling warmly as she squeezed back. _She kissed me..._ Ron let out a gusty sigh from the front seat, digging around in his pockets as he did so. He handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"That's from the daily prophet this morning." He explained quietly, sighing again. "Mum almost wouldn't let me come after seeing that, she only agreed after dad talked to her." Harry looked curiously at the newspaper clipping. He stiffened at the headline, and Tonks pulled back slightly to read the article with him.

_**Azkaban Emptied Overnight!**_

_**Dementors missing!**_

_Early this morning, as Hit Wizards Joan Wimbleton and Dan Biccle were overseeing a standard prisoner transfer_

_from Ministry holding cells to Azkaban Island, they came to a startling, and horrifying discovery. Azkaban prison,_

_where all of the wizarding world's most dangerous criminals are held, had somehow been emptied completely overnight._

_"It was creepy," said Dan Biccle, shocked. "Everyone gone. Every prisoner, guard and dementor....gone."_

_Rumors and speculation abound in every corner, as wizards and witches alike discuss this startling development. Albus_

_Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, insists that this is the work of You-Know-Who. _

_Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, refutes these claims._

_"If You-Know-Who was the one to empty Azkaban, why would he have taken the guards? Why would he have bothered_

_freeing all of the prisoners? Not every man and woman that was in Azkaban was a Death Eater. The Ministry will get_

_to the bottom of this, let me assure you."_

_Despite the Ministry's claims, this reporter can't help but feel a little doubt. Maybe Dumbledore is right, and the _

_Dementor's have joined sides with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But Fudge's words hold a grain of truth as well._

_Where are the guards, the men and women that oversee the Dementors? Where are the prisoners that were_

_never Death Eaters?_

_I have a bad feeling we may find out all too soon._

_**Field Correspondent, Melanie Stickler**_

Harry's hand clenched spasmodically as he finished reading the article, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Fudge is a bloody git." Tonks murmured agreement as she pried his fingers from the clipping to finish reading it. Dudley glanced over his shoulder, frowning in confusion.

"Fudge?" He asked, as he pulled to the side of the road and turned off the ignition. Harry looked out the window and saw the familiar door of Maggie's Cafe. "Who's Fudge, and why's he a git?" He popped open his door as he spoke, and the others followed suite. Tonks hurriedly stuffed the parchment into her cloak before pulling her hood back up. She disappeared from view, and Harry felt her warmth leave his side as the door opened and she left. Sighing, he brought Cricket up to his shoulder again and scooted across the seat to get out.

"Cornelius Fudge is our _esteemed_ Minister of Magic." Harry explained in a mock high-strung voice. It changed to a snarl with his next words. "He's a damn fool, is what he is, cares more for his position than he does for the wizarding world." He looked pointedly at Dudley as he stood, a steely glint in his eye. "There was a massive break-out at Azkaban Prison last night. Every single person that was there is now missing." Dudley's eyes widened in shock at this, and Harry nodded. "Lets eat."

Harry looked around curiously as the four walked to the door, and picked Cricket from his shoulder. He held her out in front of him. "Tonks?" He whispered, as Ron held the door for him. "Can you take Cricket? I don't think she'd be allowed in there..." He heard a soft chuckle as Cricket suddenly levitated from his hand, before disappearing completely. Harry entered the cafe, holding the door open a little longer than necessary until he felt a cloak brush against him. Turning, he spotted Dudley sitting in his usual booth, Hermione at his side. She was laughing at something he had said, holding a hand to her mouth to cover her smile. Ron sat opposite them, facing away from Harry. He felt someone prod him from behind, but a glance over his shoulder showed him an empty space. A soft giggle floated to his ears.

Harry took a seat next to Ron as Susan came to their table. She smiled warmly at the boys, but gave Hermione a cold stare, seeing as she was sitting next to her daughter's boyfriend. Hermione shifted nervously in her seat before Dudley spoke up. "Mrs. McMartin." He intoned, pointing first at Ron then at Hermione. "These are friends of Harry's, from his school, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Susan's cold glare disappeared at this, and she held her hand out to Hermione.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione." She said with a warm smile lighting up her features. "Penny said she met you last night."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, taking the offered hand and shaking it briskly. "You must be Penny's mum." Susan nodded, before turning to Ron and smiling. Ron grinned back, blushing as his stomach growled loudly from the smells permeating the air. Susan chuckled, turning to Harry.

"The usual, I suppose?" Harry nodded, and she turned to Dudley as she scribbled on her notepad. "Wheat toast?" Dudley grinned and nodded, and Susan scribbled some more before turning to Hermione. "What about you, dear?" She said with a smile.

"Umm...what are they having?" She asked nervously, fidgeting with the napkin on the table in front of her.

"Sausage, eggs, toast and Orange Juice" She winked at Harry. "....of course." Harry blushed and looked down at his napkin. Hermione nodded, indicating she'd have the same, and Susan turned a questioning gaze on Ron. "Mr. Weasley?" Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs after a few moments, and he jumped. He had been staring at the pen Susan was using.

"Ouch...what?" Harry flicked his fingers towards their waitress. "Oh, right! I'll have the same, only pumpkin juice instead." Seeing Susan's frown, Harry elbowed Ron again.

"It's something they drink where he comes from, sounds gross really..." He said nervously. Ron turned a glare on him, opened his mouth to speak before Harry cut him off. "Orange Juice is fine..._right_ Ron?" Mrs. McMartin was mouthing 'pumpkin juice' under her breath with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Erm...yeah, Orange Juice would be great." Susan smiled once more before leaving the table in a swish of clothing. "Whats wrong with pumpkin juice, Harry? You like it too.."

"_Muggles_ Ron," Harry hissed through clenched teeth. "They don't _have_ pumpkin juice."

"No pumpkin juice!" Ron exclaimed, horror struck. "That's just not right!" He turned his attention back to the table for a few moments, before turning to Hermione. "You never did tell me why you were here." Harry toned the conversation out, letting his mind drift as he pulled out his cigarettes. Lighting one up, he gave a sigh as he expelled the smoke above their heads. It formed in a cloud, drifting and dissipating slowly in the still air. He felt a hand settle on his shoulder and jerked his gaze to the left. Ron was listening intently to Hermione, both hands clasped on the table in front of him. Harry felt a warm breath on his ear, and smelled peanut butter and flowers. Smiling, he brought his own hand up to cover Tonks'; she must have been sitting in the booth behind him.

"What if someone sits on you?" He whispered, barely moving his lips. He heard a soft chuckle near his ear, and shivered as the now-familiar chills went down his spine.

"They won't," he heard her whisper in response as she gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I cast a light muggle repellant charm on my seat."

"So that's how you do it," he whispered, turning his attention to the table before him. His smile turned to a frown as he turned his head again. "Tonks?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you know about the Azkaban Break-out before you saw the article? You are an Auror, after all. Surely the Ministry...or the Order at least, would have told you something?" He turned his attention back to the table so as not to seem like he was staring at Ron. He heard Tonks sigh again, and it was a few moments before she spoke.

"I was with you the whole time, Harry." She whispered, squeezing his shoulder again. "And...well..I'm not an Auror anymore." Harry stiffened in his seat, and she continued quickly. "I had to resign. I couldn't be an Auror if I was going to be your bodyguard, right? Besides, I didn't like working for the Ministry anyways..."

"But...what about money?" Harry whispered in response. "I know the Order doesn't pay its members." Tonks sighed again, sliding her hand out from underneath Harry's.

"Don't worry about it, Harry." She breathed, "I've got enough money to last me a while." Harry remembered borrowing the money from her for his new clothes, and her simple act of kindness suddenly seemed like a much greater sacrifice.

"Thanks, Tonks." He whispered to the air in front of him. "I really like having you for a bodyguard." He felt a hand settle on his shoulder again, giving it a gentle squeeze in response as Susan came bustling to their table, tray in hand. She set the meals in front of each person before leaving. Harry ate a little, before poking and prodding at his eggs. He didn't feel very hungry.

"You gonna eat that, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry turned and looked at his friend, who was staring at Harry's food with a lusty gleam in his eye. Chuckling, Harry slid his plate over to his friend, pushing Ron's empty plate aside in the process.

"Nah, you go ahead." Dudley was staring at Ron, a look of awe on his face. Ron shoveled three bites into his mouth before noticing, and he gave Dudley a questioning look.

"Wha?" He mumbled around his full mouth. A few eggs dribbled down his front, and he wiped them away in annoyance. Dudley simply laughed quietly, before turning back to his own half-eaten plate. Harry stuck another cigarette between his teeth, and Ron turned to him. "Ou shmoe?" He pointed his fork at Harry's smoke, who nodded in response, expelling a cloud of smoke above his head. Ron stared at him a moment longer, before turning back to his plate, shrugging.

When everyone was finished, Harry left a generous tip and said he would pick up the tab. Ron protested, of course, but agreed when Harry asked him how he was going to pay for muggle food with wizarding money. The four left the cafe and piled back into the car, Hermione opting to sit in the back with Harry this time, who ended up sitting in the middle as Tonks invisible form climbed over him to sit on his other side. Hermione grasped his hand in hers almost immediately, entwining her fingers with his. Harry almost gasped as he felt Tonks do the same with his other hand. _This might get interesting..._

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that this morning..." Dudley said softly as he started the car. "And I'm sorry they tried to kill you." He looked sheepishly at Ron as he said this, who chuckled deeply and slapped Harry's cousin on the back.

"Don't worry about it, mate. Seeing you lay into them the way you did was worth it!" Dudley burst into laughter at this as well, before turning around in his seat and smirking at Harry.

"I'll admit, it did feel kinda good to do that." Harry laughed along with the other two boys. Hermione was rubbing circles with her thumb. "Anyways, where do you guys wanna go? I told Zack I'd help him with some stuff today. You can come back there if you want."

"Could you drop us off at the park?" Harry asked, before jumping and turning wide eyes on his cousin. "You sure Zack will be alright with me and Ron staying there? I can pay rent...or something."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Harry. If you're around as much as you were at mum and dad's, he might not even notice you're there!" They all laughed at this, and Dudley turned the car around and started driving towards the park. Once they arrived, Harry hurriedly detached his hands from the girls at his sides, blushing. He felt a familiar weight settle on his shoulder, and turned to see Cricket materialize from beneath Tonks' hand. Smiling, he dug the bag of peanuts out of his pocket as he stepped from the car.

"Tonks?" He whispered, hearing her murmur in response, he continued "If we unload our luggage, would you mind shrinking it for us?" He handed a peanut up to Cricket, who chirped softly in thanks.

"Sure, Harry." The disembodied voice responded, and Harry walked to the back of the car. Dudley popped the boot, hearing the conversation between the two, and the trunk lid rose in response. Harry stepped aside, and watched in fascination as each individual piece of luggage in the trunk shrank to hand-sized items with each spell Tonks murmured. He noticed a bright orange rucksack and smiled knowingly, thinking about the Chudley Cannons posters in Ron's room at the Burrow. When Tonks was finished, he reached into the trunk and scooped up all the items, handing Ron the little orange bag before stuffing his own trunk and Hedwig's cage into his pocket.

"Thanks." He said, before closing the trunk and walking to Dudley's window. "See you later, mate. I should be able to find the place." Dudley smiled and nodded, before driving quickly away. Harry turned to face his friends. "This is where I've spent most of my time this summer." He explained, leading the way into the park. Hermione grasped his hand again, and Ron gave the two strange looks as they strolled along. "It's nice and peaceful....helps me relax, you know?" Hermione squeezed his hand in response as Ron grumbled quietly under his breath. Harry led them along slowly, his face lighting up with each step he took. By the time they reached the tree, it felt as thought the morning's troubles were long behind him. "And this," he said, letting go of Hermione's hand so he could spread his arms in a grand gesture, "is My Tree." Hermione looked at him curiously as he led them to the nailed on boards.

"Your tree?" She laughed, following him up the steps as he scampered up into the leaves.

"Yep, mine." Harry intoned grandly, before pointing at a carving he had done a few days before. "See? Harry's Tree." Ron laughed as Hermione shook her head, and the three took seats within the nook. It seemed much smaller with three people in it, but it was still comfortable. Harry sighed as he pulled out his pack of cigarette's, leaning his head against the rough bark behind him.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, pulling Harry's old backpack closer to where she sat.

"Oh, I forgot that here yesterday," Harry explained, taking hold of the backpack himself and opening it. "You'll like this." He chuckled, handing her the three books Moody had given him at the station. Her eyes widened in shock.

"But...but, Harry! These books are restricted..." She began flipping through the pages of the curses book anyway, and Harry laughed.

"Yeah, but Mad-Eye gave 'em to me, so its ok." Hermione didn't seem to hear him, as she was already engrossed in the text.

The three spent the day in the tree, Harry and Ron discussing Quidditch while Harry fed peanuts to Cricket. Hermione would join the conversation once in a while, only to talk about the books, not Quidditch. At one point, Ron asked Harry if he could try a cigarette, but gave it back to Harry with a wide-eyed grimace as he coughed and choked. Harry laughed, Hermione scowled, and everything seemed right in the world for a few moments.

All too soon, the sun was setting, giving the surrounding leaves a surreal glow. Harry took the books back from Hermione, promising to let her read them later, and stuffed them back in his bag, along with his shrunken trunk and Hedwig's cage. Cricket refused to stay in the tree again, although Harry was not surprised this time. Leaving the tree behind them, Harry led his friends out of the park and down the sidewalk towards Zack's house. Hermione once again held his hand as they walked, while Ron shot them strange looks from the corner of his eye. Harry hadn't been paying very much attention the day before when Dudley had led the way to Penny's. Soon enough, after only two wrong turns and a little back-tracking, they reached Zack's driveway. Already people milled about the front of the house, around the fire and by their cars.

"What's with all the people?" Ron asked nervously, glancing about at the milling crowd's as the three climbed the steps to the house.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, slapping his hand to his forehead. "There's a party here tonight." Seeing Ron jump slightly, he laughed. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll like it." He led the way through the people in the large living room, who writhed and bounced in time to the music that pulsed from the large speakers. Seeing Dudley standing at the bar, he made a beeline for it, holding tightly to Hermione's hand as he went. Dudley's eyes lit up as he saw them, and he smiled.

"Where's Penny?" Harry asked. Dudley grimaced, before running his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"She can't go out on Saturday nights." He explained, holding up the bottle of brown liquor from the night before with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Give it another go?" Harry hesitated for a moment, before nodding his head. "She goes to church on Sunday mornings, you know? So Susan don't let her out." He tossed some ice in a glass as he spoke, and Harry noticed that a half-empty glass already sat on the bar. With an expert flick of his wrist, Dudley spun the cap off the bottle and tipped it up, pouring some of the brown liquid over the ice. Some coke followed soon after, and he stuck a straw in the works with a flourish. Harry took the glass, stirring the contents slowly as he leaned against the bar.

"Where's Ron?" He asked Hermione, who turned and scanned the crowd along with him. Seeing a shock of orange hair, Harry held his hand above his head and beckoned his friend over. Ron's cheeks were flushed, and Harry saw several giggling girls behind him. With a smirk, Harry turned and nodded to Dudley, holding his glass up. "Mix another for Ron, eh?" With a flurry of spinning bottles and tinkling ice, Dudley soon had another drink mixed, and held it out to Harry's blushing friend.

"They...like red hair." Ron mumbled, taking the offered drink. Dudley guffawed and picked up his own, drinking quickly. Ron gave the glass a questioning look, and turned to Harry. "What's this?" Harry scratched his head, before turning to Dudley again.

"Captain Coke. Don't forget to mix it this time, yea?" He burst into another round of laughter as he turned to Hermione. _There he goes again! Bloody git winks too much... _Harry clinked his glass with Ron's, before tipping it to his mouth. The mixture still burned slightly, but not nearly as bad as it had the night before. He felt a warm, pleasant sensation spread from his stomach as he swallowed.

"Hey, this is pretty good," Ron exclaimed, looking from the glass to Dudley. "Thanks!" Dudley nodded, looking curiously at Hermione.

"Sex on the beach?" Dudley asked, with a perfectly straight face. Ron choked on his drink, coughing, and shot wide-eyed glances between the two. Hermione blushed furiously, turning wide-eyed as well. Harry glared at his cousin. "...It's a drink." Dudley mumbled, holding his hands up as if to ward off a blow. "Jeez, I forgot you guys aren't used to this." Not waiting for a response, he reached under the bar and withdrew a glass slightly larger than the three boys. Turning around, he began picking up a multitude of bottles from the shelving. Harry turned his attention back to the other people in the room, taking another drink from his glass. Looking over, he was surprised to see that Ron had already finished his, and was attempting to mix a new one himself. Shrugging, he turned and walked behind the bar, opened the fridge and grabbed a coke.

Ron had poured Captain Morgan into his glass until it was a little over half full, and was smacking his lips in anticipation. With a dubious look, Harry popped the top on the soda and poured it into the glass. Ron swirled the contents around three times before bringing it to his mouth and gulping until the glass was empty. Harry looked on in awe as he brought the glass back down, setting it on the bar with a gusty sigh.

"This stuff is great!" Ron exclaimed, as he picked up the bottle and examined it. Harry gave his own half-full glass a dubious glance before shrugging and returning to his stool. Ron mixed himself another drink, humming happily under his breath. Dudley set a glass of milky pink liquid in front of Hermione, grinning.

"One Sex on the Beach, milady." He gave Hermione a mock bow, and Harry scowled before he could stop himself. Hermione picked up the glass, sniffed it and took a drink. She set the glass back down with a smile after taking a few swallows.

"That's good," she said, hiding a grin at Harry's scowl. "Tastes kind of like coconut." Dudley smiled, before turning a wide-eyed look on Ron, who was now drinking directly from the bottle of Captain Morgan.

"Jeesus!" He exclaimed, ripping the bottle from Ron's grasp. Ron scowled in response, his cheeks flushed. "Take it easy there, mate." Dudley laughed, setting the bottle back on the shelving behind him. "You'll be out before you get the chance to party!" With another booming laugh, Dudley reached into the fridge and handed Harry and Ron each a beer. Harry's friend twisted the cap off and took a swig, but gave the dark bottles above the bar looks of longing.

"I'll be right back," Harry said, as he stood from his stool. "I need a smoke." Nodding at his friends, he slowly meandered his way through the groups of dancing people to the door. Like the night before, several girls pointed and giggled at the sight of Cricket. Grinning, Harry reached a hand up and patted the squirrel on the head as he reached the door. "I should carry you around more often, bud." Rifling through his pockets, Harry found his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. The night air was crisp and cool, and a soft breeze fluttered his silver and black locks about his head. Sitting down on the porch with a sigh, he leaned his arms against the step behind him and looked at the sky. Stars twinkled at him around the few scudding clouds, and he found himself automatically searching out constellations from astronomy class.

Inevitably, his thoughts turned to Voldemort. The Death Eaters in Azkaban had been freed. The dementors had defected. It was only a matter of time before the horror began. _War..._ And only he could stop it.

"Knut for your thoughts?" He brought his head down with a smile, but wasn't surprised to see no-one. He felt Tonks settle herself on the step below him, resting her arms on his knees.

"Nothing happy, I'm afraid." He sighed, sliding forward and resting his hands on her invisible shoulders. "Voldemort, Death Eaters, Dementors, Azkaban....death. Seems its all I can think about lately." He let out another gusty sigh, expelling a great cloud of smoke as he did so. "That, and why I have gray hair..." Tonks chuckled at this, and he felt her shift about to get more comfortable before she spoke.

"You know, it really doesn't look bad. You don't look old or anything, and it's more of a platinum silvery color than gray." He could feel her fingers rub small circles about his kneecap. The two sat in silence long enough for Harry to smoke another cigarette. Tonks continued playing with his kneecaps, and Harry was surprised to find that he didn't want her to stop. "It's not fair, you know." She said suddenly.

"What?" He asked. Tonks let out a gusty sigh of her own, and Harry felt her arms shift. He could see her in his minds eye, spreading her arms as if to encompass the whole world.

"This." She stated, "_everything_, you shouldn't have the burdens you do, Harry. You should be able to live a normal life." Harry squeezed her shoulders tightly before pushing her forward slightly and standing. He spun to face the doorway into the house, but turned his head to speak over his shoulder as he did so.

"I'm over it." He stated emotionlessly, before striding through the door and into the house. He heard a roaring chant as he walked into the living room, and turned to see a large group of people standing in a circle. Curious, he walked closer, the words becoming clearer the closer he got.

"RED, RED, RED!" They chanted, and Harry saw what looked like a pair of legs sticking straight up in the center of the crowd. Grinning crookedly at a few girls, he managed to wheedle his way to the front row, only to stop and stare in complete shock. Ron Weasley hung suspended upside down from Dudley and Zack's grips on his waist, face redder than Harry had ever seen it. He had the small hose from the keg tap in his mouth, the valve pressed with his thumb, and Harry could see his throat working furiously. Several girls stood opposite Harry, giggling and pointing appreciatively at Ron. Despite himself, Harry laughed, and took up the chant, raising his beer bottle over his head. "RED, RED, RED!"

Moments later, the chanting stopped as Dudley and Zack lowered Ron's feet back to the floor, where he stood swaying dangerously for a few moments before he shook his head. He threw his hand in the air and let loose a great whooping yell, and the circle of people took it up. Seeing Harry, Ron smiled goofily and stumbled over to him. To Harry's surprise, Ron grabbed him up in a hug and squeezed tightly, lifting Harry from his feet.

"Theesh' mungles are great!" He exclaimed, setting Harry back on his feet and slapping his back furiously. Harry whinced slightly from the pounding, but couldn't help but snicker at Ron's enthusiasm. "Wher've you been? I's lookin all over for'y!" Instead of answering, Harry nodded his head towards the group of girls who were still pointing and giggling at his friend. Ron looked over at them as well, before turning to Harry and grinning. "They like m'hair!" With that, he turned and stumbled his way over to the girls.

Harry shook his head and chuckled, before making his way over to the bar. Hermione was still seated on one of the stools, the same dark haired guy from the night before seated next to her. He had his hand on her thigh. _Sodding bastard! _Trying not to scowl, Harry walked behind the bar and grabbed another beer from the fridge, before turning and leaning on it to examine the two. Neither noticed he was there. Hermione's cheeks were flushed, and her head seemed to sway slightly of its own accord. Three empty shot glasses were arrayed in front of her, upside down on the bar. She stared at them through glassy eyes. As Harry watched, the man leaned towards her to whisper something in her ear. Hermione seemed to snap from her trance in an instant, and turned to face the man with a disgusted look on her face.

_**Smack!**_

The dark haired man rocked back in his seat from the slap, and Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing. Both turned to face him, Hermione with wide eyes and the man with a scowl. Harry's laughter broke off suddenly as the man raised his fist...towards _Hermione_. Without even thinking, Harry rushed forward and smashed his near-empty bottle into the side of the man's head with as much force as he could. It made a hollow _bonk_ noise as it struck. Cricket chattered loudly in surprise, bouncing about on his shoulder. The dark haired man dropped like a dead weight, landing on the floor with a thump, unmoving. Harry stared dubiously at the unbroken bottle in his hand, and with a shrug he downed the rest of its contents. Hermione looked back and forth at the man on the floor and Harry as he walked around the bar to her side. He set the bottle on the bar with a _tink_, twisted the cap off the full one, and held his hand out to his friend.

"Milady?" He intoned in a deep voice, bowing. Hermione gave the crumpled heap on the floor one last look before taking Harry's hand, smiling goofily. Harry led her across the room towards the loveseat. He sat down with a deep sigh, and turned to face his friend on the small couch. "And the shining hero again saves the day!" They both burst out laughing at this, before Harry sobered and looked at his drunken friend curiously. "How are you getting back home? Is your friend here again tonight?" Hermione looked away quickly, her arms hugging herself about the chest. "Hermione?" Her shoulders shook softly, and Harry cautiously raised a hand and set it on her shoulder. His eyes widened as Hermione threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "Sshhh..." He whispered, rubbing circles on her back with his hands. "What's wrong?"

"O-oh Harry!" She sobbed, her entire body shaking in his arms. "It's horrible!" Harry held her nervously as she cried, rubbing her back affectionately. After a few moments, Hermione pulled away and wiped her eyes. "My....my parents h-hate me!"

* * *

**A/N **BAH! That took a bit longer than I thought it would. I wrote half of it yesterday, got tired and took a nap. But the nap lasted longer than I thought it would. Gah. Anyways, hope you liked this one. Two chapters to go I think and we're outa here, and away to grimmauld. Hope I did an ok job with Cricket.

Huge thanks to my beta readers, **Shadow Dragon12**, and **Nymph23** for their excellent job in slogging through this chapter and fixing my horrible mistakes. Thanks a lot!

I was planning on finishing this party and explaining Hermione's problem in this chapter...but...you know. I got tired and stuff. It seems that 5-6000 words is my max per chap. This chapter is still slightly longer than all my other ones, running about 7000.

On a side note, I've come across a couple very good fics that you mihgt want to check out. _Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness_ By **Ri-kun**, a fic that is definitly AU, but still good, and _The Human Condition_ By **C.K. Talons, **a post-hogwarts fic that is extremely well written and interesting. Features Angry!Harry. Be sure to check them out, and tell them Narishma sent you:)

**Me262 **A heat stroke!? You gonna be alright? Mud is great. I have heard of the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy...several people have recommended it to me when I've been looking for a good read. Unfortunatly, I've never gotten around to it:( I'll stop by the library this weekend and see if they got it, wrote myself a note and everything:P Yep, Car rides like that are great...but usually I've been in the country when it happens, lol.

**Nymph23** Evil? EVIL!? Bow down to me, Cricket commands it! Thanks for offering to beta...of course, by now you should have gotten my email and stuff.

**shaz124 **Yep, I had fun writing about that! And Harry's room had it coming.... I'm glad you see everything the same as I do. Also...if, in your own mind, your death was a fact waiting to happen sooner rather than later...well, I'd be doing my damndest to LIVE while I could...know what I mean? I'll have Harry lusting after his girls for a while yet...but soon enough he'll begin to think. Thanks for your review. Reading your intelligent thoughts always gets me thinking.

**JD22 **Thanks! Hope you like this one too.

**RS106 **hehe, yeah:)

**mjk306 **Thank you, thank you. Be sure to check out the stories I reccomended above.

**yellowpages **Wow. Thanks for the great review! Sent my link to everyone in your year? Cool! Hope my explanation of Cricket wasn't too bad. I'm assuming that a few of the reviews after yours are some of your mates? Thanks for reccommending me!:)

**OI **....Oi! j/k Thanks for the review, and I hope I can keep it up:P

**chriswarren876 **I've got all kinds of captain in me! Why..at times I find myself posing as though I am the captain! lol. The reason why Hermione was at the party gets explained next, as I agree with you..._normally_ whe would never go to a party. But, as you'll soon find out, she had good reason. She definitly doesn't agree with Harry smoking, but doesn't want to push him away by nagging. Don't worry about being wrong about Cricket...everyone was! I really hope my explanation wasn't too bad though. THanks for the review, and I hope you liked this one too:)

**John Wilburn **As you've probably found out, I ended up going T/H/Hr. Maybe I should go back and take the question out of my A/N, lol. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**ANDTORR **Glad you like it! putting it up at ??? I think edited your review or something. Anyways, hope you liked this one too:)

**Drake Smythe **Wireless networks really suck sometimes. Harry should be seeing even more action in the coming chapters;) Glad you like it and I hope you keep liking it:P

**coolone007-2 **hehe, don't worry. I'm sure everyone thought Tonks was Cricket. I wrote it that way on purpose:P Hermione was definitly pissed, but shes a clever one. Getting mad at him is only going to push him away at this point, so shes playing it cool. Tonks does a little better job of it though. Hope you liked this chapter too.

Well, that should be everyone. Hope y'all liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW! hehe


	11. Blind Fury

**Disclaimer: The paper plate got wet, so I picked up an empty beer can instead. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Cricket knows ninjitsu.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 10, Blind Fury**

Harry didn't know what to say. He set his beer bottle on the coffee table as he pulled Hermione back into his embrace. A slight frown darkened his face as he remembered his years at the Dursleys, and he rubbed her back as he murmured nonsense under his breath. Surely, her parents didn't treat her in such a fashion? Harry knew that he lost weight every summer, and that by the time he left Privet Drive each year he looked a lot different. His father hadn't been a tall man, but he had been of _average_ height, at least. Harry's malnourishment in his younger years had stunted his growth. Hermione was the only person in his year that didn't tower over him; they were almost the same height. Most of the people in the year behind him were taller than him as well. As size went, Harry was incredibly _small._ He only weighed around 50 kilos...most of the _girls_ in his year were bigger than him. Hermione had never been malnourished.

Harry also recognized signs of physical and mental abuse, obviously. Uncle Vernon had enjoyed beating his frustrations out of his nephew for several years. And living inside of a cupboard for ten years did wonders for ones mental state. Lots of children are shy, but Harry had taken it to extremes before he had gone to Hogwarts. Even then, he had been slow to make friends. He was distrustful, liked to keep his emotions to himself and hated asking for help for _anything._ Hermione had never shown any signs of abuse, emotionally or physically.

Harry had seen Hermione's parents on a few occasions and they looked like kind, caring people. Always smiling and laughing, happy to see their daughter.

"What do you mean?" He asked tentatively, holding her in place when she tried to pull away. He didn't want her to see his face right now...memories of the Dursleys always put him in a bad mood. "Why do you think they hate you?" When Harry didn't let her pull away, she sighed and snuggled closer against him instead.

"I never told them much about the going's-on of the wizarding world." Hermione sniffled after a few moments. "They never knew about You-Know-Who or about the Death Eaters. I never told them anything about dark wizards." A few more moments passed in silence. Harry was just starting to feel uncomfortable when she spoke again. "I'm a witch. To me, it's a wonderful thing...it changed my life completely. To them, magic is lots of pretty lights and neat abilities, but they don't live in our world, Harry. They think I'm special, yes, but they don't understand the _scope_ of it." Harry allowed a small smile to grace his lips as she spoke, years at the Dursley's fading from his mind. He remembered seeing Hagrid for the first time, in that dismal shack surrounded by water. Seeing Hogwarts as a first year, as he crossed the lake in the evening.

"They think of it as a _school_, nothing more. I leave every autumn and return every spring, same as any other boarding school. Diagon Alley and Hogwarts are what they know, but there's so much more to it than that, you know? We could spend out entire lives from this point on and not see a single muggle. We have our own government, our own hospitals, prisons, and schools. It's an entirely different world." Hermione sighed, her head on Harry's chest. Harry felt her shoulders shake slightly again, and gave her a comforting squeeze. "I didn't tell them about the dark aspects of our world, the horrifying, frightening parts. They would ask me how school was, and I would tell them about my classes, about you and Ron, the burrow. What would be the point of telling them about Vol-Voldemort?" Even though she hesitated over the name, Harry still felt a surge of pride as he heard his friend say the name. Many adult witches and wizards nearly fainted just from hearing it.

"Go on." He said after a few moments of silence, comfortingly rubbing a hand across her back again. "What happened?" She gave a shuddering sigh, but continued.

"I don't know if you got one or not, but Hogwarts sent out a notice to the parents of every student at the school. Now that the ministry has finally acknowledged the fact that You-Know-Who is back, they wanted to remind the parents that Hogwarts is safe. Apparently, they're worried that parents are going to pull their children from the school. It went on to give advice in case anyone is involved in an attack, worthless, if you ask me. Basically, it said to do your best to hide and wait for Aurors." Harry silently agreed with the advice. What could the average witch or wizard do in the face of an attack by Voldemort and his death eaters? Not much. Better to stay out of the line of fire if possible.

"So, they found out about Voldemort then?" Harry asked curiously, wondering where this was going. "Why would that make them hate you?" Hermione pulled away slightly, before turning sideways on the couch and leaning against him again. She took one of his hands in hers and hugged it to her belly, lacing her fingers through his.

"Until they got that letter they were ignorant, Harry. They knew nothing of the dangers facing the wizarding world." She sighed softly before speaking again. "I tried to downplay it as much as I could, but they wouldn't believe me. They contacted Dumbledore, and he came to my house to speak with them. Everything was fine at first; Dumbledore told them about Voldemort, how you had beaten him before, what was happening now...all of it. He managed to calm them down by saying that Hogwarts was the safest place in the world for me, that Voldemort could never harm his students. I know he meant well, but when he started speaking about how I was such a good student...well, all the bad things came out. How I was petrified in second year, Professor Lupin being a werewolf, the Triwizard tournament in fourth year and how Cedric died. And worst of all, what happened at the Department of Mysteries." Harry's arms tightened reflexively at the memory, and Hermione squeezed his hand.

"They didn't take it well. They yelled at me for not telling them about those things, they screamed at Professor Dumbledore for letting such things happen, and..." She stopped here suddenly, before ending in almost a whisper. "...and they told me I couldn't..." She broke into sobs again, and Harry held her tightly. Her next words sent chills down his spine. "T-that I cou-couldn't go back!"

_"What!" _Harry almost shouted. He felt his breathing quicken as ball of dread settled in his stomach. _Hermione can't go back to Hogwarts... _What would he do? Hermione had been one of his best friends since his first year, she was the one person he could always count on. _Hermione won't be at Hogwarts anymore... _He couldn't imagine going to school without her there anymore, no more arguments between Ron and Hermione, no more shouting lesson planners. Would he ever see her again? If she didn't go to Hogwarts, would they be friends anymore? The Gryffindor Golden Trio would be no more. A world without Hermione in it had never before crossed his mind, and he found the thought horrifying. _I **won't** let this happen! I can't! I have to do something. _

"NO!" He shouted, pushing Hermione away from him as he stood from the couch. She didn't look at him as she drew her knees to her chest and buried her head behind them. Her body shook as she sobbed. Harry began pacing in front of the couch, hands clenched. "Did you try talking to them?" He asked, but didn't give her a chance to answer. "Of course you did. What about Dumbledore...he could do something. Wait, never mind, of course he can't. DAMNIT!" He yelled, kicking one of the armchairs in his fury. It skidded a few inches and stopped. Harry glared as it as he paced, as though it was the source of all his anger. "They can't take you away from _me!"_ He kicked the chair again, sending it skidding a few more inches. Harry missed Hermione's startled gasp as she raised her tear streaked face to stare at him. "They can't take you out of school!" He whirled to face Hermione, raising a shaking finger to point at her face. "I won't _let_ them! There has to be a way, there has to be something we can _do." _He didn't even realize that he was still yelling, he was so angry. His entire body was shaking, a slight red haze clouding the edges of his vision. His breathing came in labored pants, quick and sporadic. Hermione looked slightly frightened, but he didn't notice. Spittle flew from his lips with his next words. "I'll **_make_** them let you go!"

He felt a hand settle on his shoulder, and whirled around as he batted it away. The man he had hit with the beer bottle moments before stood with flushed cheeks, obviously angry. Harry's fury doubled, and with a cry of rage he pushed him away violently. Harry felt a strange...force surge through his arms and into his hands as he did so, and the dark haired man _flew_ back ten paces before he landed on his back. His head bounced on the floor as he landed. Harry was on him almost immediately, throwing his fist into the other's face. _This asshole almost hurt Hermione! _

_**Crack!**_

The first punch landed, and Harry again felt the strange _rushing_ in his arm. The man's nose broke, sending blood gushing down his face, and his head bounced off the floor again from the force of the blow. _They want to take Hermione away!_

_**Crack!**_

The head bounced again as the feeling of power returned. He heard a loud crackling noise, like electricity. Harry wanted to _hurt_ this guy. _No-one_ tried to hurt his friends! No-one!

_**Crack!**_

His entire vision was obstructed by a red translucent haze, blending in with the blood on the face he struck. He struck again and again, each time with the sudden force rushing into his fist, the crackling of electricity. He felt someone grab onto his shoulder as if to stop him, and he swung his arm around and backhanded who-ever it was without looking. He heard a thud as the person fell to the floor behind him, along with a cry of pain. He realized he was yelling. "NO-ONE!" His hand felt wet, and he felt something drip into his eye. He blinked it to clear his vision, unfazed. "NO-ONE HURTS HERMIONE, YOU BASTARD!" His fist made a wet smacking noise as it landed, like he was slapping a raw steak.

Suddenly someone lifted him off the man and threw him to the floor, pinning his arms behind his back painfully. He struggled, snarling in fury as he tried to twist his arms from the vice-like grip. Whoever was holding him kneeled on his back, and his eyes watered. The red haze receded from his vision as he struggled weakly, breathing hard. The rushing noise he hadn't been aware of hearing left his ears.

"...ucking hell are you _doing,_ Harry!?" Dudley. It was Dudley who was kneeling on his back, pinning his arms together so painfully. Harry suddenly felt exhausted, like he had run a marathon around the stairways of Hogwarts. He let his body go limp. "Jeesus Christ! What the _hell_ is going on?"

"Let me up," Harry wheezed. The knee on his back made it hard to breath, and it _hurt_. Dudley seemed to only tighten his grip on Harry's wrists. "He tried to hurt Hermione, now let me up." A few moments passed, and suddenly Dudley stood, dragging Harry to his feet painfully.

"Look at him!" Dudley hissed, pushing Harry forward roughly. Harry looked over his shoulder at Dudley in confusion. His cousin strode forward angrily and grabbed the back of Harry's neck, forcing him to turn his head and look down. "_Look!_" Harry gasped.

The man Harry had been hitting lay on the floor at his feet. His face was a bloody mess, bruised, swollen, and cut up. The left eye was swollen shut, the areas below and above it rising in great lumps to meet in the middle. The right eye was so bloodshot that it appeared to be solid red. It was glazed over, unseeing. The mouth was open and the lower jaw hung at a weird angle. He could see two upper teeth missing from where swelling had pulled the lip away. There was a large purple bump on the forehead, a gash on it oozing blood. Several small cuts added blood to that still gushing from the broken nose, literally covering the man's face with red.

He wasn't moving.

Harry felt like retching. His stomach churned as he looked upon what he had done. _Is he dead? _Harry shook the thought from his mind as he saw the chest rise and fall slowly, causing bloody bubbles to form from the nose. Harry looked up, and took a step back as he saw a crowd of people surrounding him. _They all saw it..._ He turned a pleading gaze on Dudley, but his cousin was looking at the body on the floor with a grimace on his face. A bruise was forming on Dudley's cheekbone, it was swelling slightly and a small cut trickled blood down his face. Harry remembered hitting someone who had grabbed his shoulder. He heard sobbing from behind him, and turned slowly to see Hermione on the couch. She still had her arms wrapped around her knees, but now she rocked back and forth as tears streamed from her tightly closed eyes. Harry stumbled over to the loveseat slowly, and reached a hand to her shoulder. He stopped as he noticed the blood still dripping from his hand, and let it drop back to his side.

"Hermione?" He whispered, but took a horrified step back as Hermione flinched at the sound of his voice. Her eyes sprang open, and she flinched again. Harry felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Hermione looked back at him with horrified eyes.

She was frightened of him.

With a cry of pain and loss, Harry ran from the house, the crowd parting quickly in front of him. _They're scared of you too... _He ran down the steps of the porch and around the side of the house where he collapsed, sobbing. _Hermione's scared of me! _He lay facedown on the grass, choking and sobbing as Hermione's horrified eyes danced through his mind. Then he remembered. The morning he had gotten beat up by Dudley's old friend Piers, when he had been so angry at his cousin before getting up to shower.

_Harry jumped from the bed, stomping over to his trunk. Kicking it viciously when it refused to open, he grabbed a set of clean clothes and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He heard an indignant squawk from downstairs, followed by Vernon bellowing something about slamming doors in _this_ house. He dumped his clothes atop the hamper, kicking it for good measure. He turned to the mirror. Staring back at him was a near complete image of Tom Riddle. _

_Voldemort._

_Not the resurrected snake eyed monster, but the younger Tom. The one from the diary. The only difference was the gray in Harry's ebony locks and his thin beard. It was the eyes. So much hate in the eyes. _

_Harry stumbled back in surprise and fear, falling backwards into the tub._

_"Ouch, damnit!" Harry yelled, his voice no longer angry, but frightened. Cautiously, he peeked above the counter, sighing in relief at the sight of his reflection. The hate was gone from his eyes, the frightening grimace gone from his face. He stood fully, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the wall. Quickly, he brushed his teeth and shaved with Vernons straight-edge razor like he did every morning, already forgetting what he had seen in the mirror._

Is that what Hermione had seen? A younger Voldemort? A wizard gone dark? Harry couldn't bear the thought, and his cries intensified.

"Harrry?" Tonks asked, worry in her tone. "Are you alright? Cricket ran from the house, she said you got in a fight?" She gasped in sudden shock as she got closer. "Harry, you're bleeding!" Harry stifled his sobs and sat up, eliciting another horrified gasp from Tonks. She crouched in front of him, the Invisibility cloak trailing from her shoulders and down her back. It shimmered slightly in the light of the stars. Her pink eyes filled with unshed tears as she took in the sight of Harry, and he sighed loudly.

"...s'not mine." He mumbled, sniffling.

"Thank Merlin!" Tonks breathed, reaching a hand out towards Harry. She frowned curiously when he flinched away.

He raised his hands before his face, staring at the blood on them. At the end he had been hitting the man with both fists, growling like an animal. He shuddered as he remembered the sound as his fists had landed. "I almost killed him Tonks." He whispered softly, raising his eyes to meet hers. "I was so angry, I didn't even know what I was doing. He might be seriously hurt, maybe you should go look at him."

Tonks shook her head as she took out her wand before muttering "_Scourgify."_ The blood disappeared from his hands and face as if it had never been. His knuckles were red and scraped. They stung slightly as he moved his fingers. _I bet that guy's face does a little more than sting... _He jumped a little when Tonks wrapped him in a warm embrace, and he almost started sobbing again. "Tell me what happened." She whispered, squeezing him tightly. "I'm sure it's not your fault, Harry."

"It is my fault, Tonks." Harry shuddered again. "I _wanted_ to hurt him. Wanted him to feel pain." Tonks pulled away slightly and turned his face towards hers so that he was looking her in the eye.

"What happened?" She asked, her tone soft yet firm. Harry sighed before looking at the ground again. He picked a piece of grass and ran it between his fingers absently.

"Hermione's parents want to take her out of Hogwarts," he whispered. Tonks gave a small gasp as she heard this, but Harry ignored it. "We've been friends for _so_ long, just the thought of not seeing her again...it was horrible. I can't imagine life without Hermione, you know?" He looked up and Tonks nodded her head slowly, a pitying look in her eyes. "I got angry at her parents, how _dare_ they take her from me!" He looked down at his hands again, shuddering. "Then a guy from earlier came up behind me. I stopped him from punching Hermione a little while before...hit him in the head with a bottle." He looked up to make sure Tonks was following, and saw the look of dawning comprehension in her eyes. He looked down again. "I remembered what he had done, and coupled with how angry I already was...I just snapped. I pushed him down and hit him until Dudley had to drag me off." He didn't look up, didn't want to see the horror in her eyes didn't want to see her leave him. "I hit Dudley too, before that." He added as an afterthought. "It was an accident."

"Oh, Harry." Tonks breathed, and much to Harry's surprise, pulled him into a hug again. "It's not your fault. Everyone has a limit, a breaking point." She squeezed her arms around him tightly, laying her head on his shoulder. "Besides, it sounds like that guy deserved it anyways. He came looking for a fight, didn't he?" Harry nodded, remembering the mans angry pose before Harry had...done what he did. Harry jerked his head up as he heard sirens approaching, pulling away from Tonks as he did so.

"Oh no!" He moaned, turning a wide-eyed look on Tonks. "They're coming to arrest me! I'm gonna go to jail!" He started looking around in a panic, and stood up. "I have to hide!" He took a step to run, but Tonks grabbed his hand, stopping him forcefully. He turned to her, and his shoulders slumped. "Yeah...you're right. I deserve it." He looked up sharply as she hit him in the arm, hard.

"No you don't, don't be an idiot." She said, but smiled warmly at him as she did so. "I'll run inside, heal him up a bit without anyone noticing. By the time I'm done, he'll just have a little bump on the head...maybe a black eye." Harry looked at her thankfully, and she chuckled. She looked over her shoulder as she started walking back. "You'll be alright?" Harry nodded, and she disappeared around the corner.

"So that's what happened." He jumped at the sound of Ron's voice as he stepped from the shadows, holding the half-empty bottle of Captain Morgan in his hand. "I would've done the same, Harry."

"You saw it?" Harry asked, as he sat on the grass again with a sigh. He leaned against the house behind him, and dug a cigarette from his pocket.

"Not all of it, but enough," Ron said. "You killed my buzz." He added in a mock accusatory voice. Harry didn't laugh, just took another drag from his smoke. Ron sighed, before taking a seat beside his friend. "I would've done the same." He held the bottle of brown liquor out to Harry, who looked at it a moment before taking it. He brought the bottle to his lips and tipped it up, swallowing as the liquid burned its way down his throat. He coughed slightly as he handed the bottle back.

"Hermione's scared of me." He said softly, looking over at his friend. "She hates me now." Ron sighed before tipping the bottle up himself, it made a bubbling noise as he drank. He didn't cough, or even grimace as he brought it back down.

"She'll get over it, mate. She'll get over it and everything will be fine." Despite his tone, Harry heard a slight hint of doubt in Ron's voice. Harry looked back at his hands, and shuddered again. Ron thrust the bottle of liquor back in his face. "I would'vedone the _same."_ He said forcefully, almost angrily. Harry looked at him, seeing the truth in his friend's eyes. He nodded, before taking the bottle and swigging again. "And we won't let them take Hermione, don't worry."

The two sat in silence for some time, not speaking. They passed the bottle between each other as they looked at the stars. _Am I as bad as Voldemort? _No. He couldn't be, he wasn't evil. It was just like Tonks said, everyone had a breaking point. _Ahhh, but she didn't see you in the mirror, did she?_ He almost hurt Hermione though. _He deserved it._ As the alcohol wound it's way through his system, he found himself relaxing. The bad thoughts left his mind, to be replaced by the names of constellations as he gazed at the sky. He didn't think of Voldemort, of death eaters or of prison breaks.

He didn't think of almost killing a man.

The night wore on. The sirens had come to the house long before, but Harry had seen the shine of headlights leave many times since. The police were gone, as was the ambulance. Tonks must have gotten there in time, then. Idly, Harry took in his surroundings, reveling in the warmth the alcohol gave him. He stiffened as he saw Dudley approaching, but relaxed when his cousin simply sat on the ground before him. Dudley beckoned with a hand, and Harry handed him the nearly empty bottle of Captain Morgan. Dudley brought it to his lips, finishing it off in a few swallows. He brought it back down with a grimace, and looked at Harry.

"Almost everyone's gone." He said softly, turning to face the direction he had come from. "Cops made them leave. Lot of them walked, seeing as they were almost too drunk to stand. You know, that guy wasn't so bad off as he looked, just a little banged up, is all. The cops asked for you, but Zack told them you left. I had Hermione hide in my room until the the cops were gone." Clarity pierced Harry's clouded mind, and he sat forward suddenly. He braced himself with a fist as he almost tipped over.

"Zack in trouble?" He asked, frightened. _Just great, just great... _He thought in despair. _The guy lets you stay at his place, and before one night passes you bring the cops._

"Nah. He gets along good with 'em, you know." Harry sat back up with a sigh, running his hands through his hair before grabbing another cigarette. Dudley hesitated slightly before continuing. "Hermione told me what happened." Harry looked at his knees, remembering again what he had done. "I understand, Harry." Reaching out, Dudley put a firm hand on his shoulder before standing. "She really cares about you." Harry jerked his head up at this, looking at Dudley in shock. Dudley chuckled, as he held a hand out to Harry and then Ron. "She's waiting for you inside. You scared her at first, I think...hell, you scared _me._" Harry looked up at his cousin, but Dudley held his hands up to keep him from speaking. "She's ok now, maybe a little shaken up, but ok." He began walking briskly back around the house, and the other two followed. Harry and Ron stumbled every few steps, holding onto each other's shoulders for support.

Dudley led the way into the house, and Zack met them half-way down the hall. He turned to Harry and clapped him on the back, yawning. "Good show, mate," he said, chuckling slightly. "It's good for a guy to protect his girl." Harry was too intoxicated to protest Zack's choice of words, so he simply nodded instead. "You guys are welcome here any time, alright?" With a sharp nod, he walked to the stairway and slowly climbed the steps. Harry turned to Dudley, who shrugged. Ron teetered behind them, holding onto the wall for support.

"C'mon." Dudley said, and led the two into the living room. Harry froze when he entered, catching sight of Hermione. The once thriving room was now empty, the only people in sight Hermione and Tonks. Tonks was kneeling at Hermione's feet, talking softly. Occasionally Hermione would nod or murmur in response, and sometimes they would giggle. Both were blushing slightly.

Harry was jolted from his gaze as Ron stumbled into him from behind. Ron continued to stumble across the room until he dropped into one of the couches near the TV. Snores sounded from the corner almost immediately. Harry smiled softly before walking towards Hermione cautiously. The two seemed to finish their conversation when he was halfway there. Tonks gathered him into a hug as she was leaving, smiling warmly at him before speaking.

"You didn't do a bad thing today, Harry." She whispered softly, holding him close again as she continued. "Not necessarily a good thing...but not a bad thing either." She pulled away, before kissing him softly on the lips and leaving. Harry turned to watch her carefully as she left. The invisibility cloak shimmered, flowing down her back like water. Her pink hair bounced slightly with each step, and her leather boots made a _clunk_ sound with each step. Just as he was about to turn around, he saw what he had been watching for. Tonks stumbled as she tripped over her own feet, catching herself on the wall just in time. She turned her head quickly to see if anyone saw, and blushed furiously as she noticed Harry watching. Harry just smiled warmly in response, and she smiled back before leaving.

Harry stared at the hallway for a few moments after she had gone, dreading to turn and speak to Hermione. _What if Dudley was wrong? She probably hates me now. _Harry sighed and ran a shaking hand through his hair. _...She's seen my dark side._

He jumped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle from behind. "Just gonna stand there all night?" Hermione whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder. Harry sighed and brought a hand up to cover one of hers. She laced her fingers through his, and he turned to face her. She smiled sadly at him before raising a hand to his face, wiping a tear from his cheek. He hadn't even realized that he was crying, and cursed at himself in his thoughts. Hermione turned and led him to the loveseat by his hand. She sat him on the small couch, pushed him on his side and lay in front of him. Harry draped one of his arms across her tummy, and she laced her fingers through his again. "I don't hate you Harry." She whispered forcefully, "I could never hate you."

"Thanks, Hermione." He whispered back. He hesitated for a moment before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He saw her smile softly as he lay his head back down. The two lay in silence for some time, but Harry could tell she was still awake. She rubbed the back of his hand softly with her thumb, back and forth. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Do...do you think I'm like...like Voldemort?" He asked, his voice barely audible. He felt Hermione tense at the words, before she began shaking slightly. He brought his head up again quickly, fearing that she was crying again. Her face was slightly red, and her mouth was in a thin line, turned up slightly at the corners. _She's laughing at me! _"This isn't funny!" He said, slightly offended.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said, once her mirth had ceased. "You, like Voldemort?" She didn't hesitate on the name this time. "Not a chance in he...err, not a chance." Harry chuckled softly, remembering her shouting match with Tonks the day before. She hadn't bothered covering her swear words then.

"Thanks." He whispered, giving her hand a squeeze that she returned. "Umm...Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bring this up again...but if your parents are mad at you right now, why did they let you stay at your friend's house?" Her thumb paused its movement for a second, before it began again as she sighed.

"I...ran away." Harry didn't know what to say to that.

"...oh." He snuggled closer, sighing in her ear as he did so. He smiled softly as he felt her shiver in response. The two lay in silence for a few more moments before he spoke. "We'll figure something out, Hermione." He said, trying to sound reassuring. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

**A/N **I had a horrible day today at work. I ws sick yesterday and only felt worse today. To top it all off, I have to work tomorrow. Grr. I hope you like this one, I thought I did a pretty good job. The fight scene was frightening in my head.

Anyway, a couple more cool stories to point you at. First, _The Hero Trilogy_ by **joe6991**. He's on the second story now, and its going strong. First one was really good. Unfortunatly, he doesn't post on fan fiction .net anymore. Only at s.c.h.noogle and his yahoo group. Sorry about chopping those words, but they get edited out for some reason. His yahoo group is at The next one is my favorite of all time...Barb's Trilogy. It begins with _Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent._ I lost sleep and was late for work this trilogy is soo damn good. I very nearly cried when I finished. Not because it was a sad ending, but because it _ended._ I'm a guy, and haven't cried in years, so thats saying something. Her handle on fan fiction .net is **Barb LP**. Of course, when you review, tell 'em Narishma sent you:P

**Shadow Dragon12 **and **Nymph23** did an excellent job beta-reading this chapter. Thanks a lot, guys.

**albert87 **Heh, no bouncing Hermione this time, sorry. We'll have to see about Ron, he did a great thing this chapter, helping Harry. Thanks for reviewing.

**michelline **I'm sorry that I'm such an evil, evil writer. Not! lol, j/k. Hope this chapter clears some things up in regards to Hermione's problems.

**shaz124 **Ya, Ron's a pimp:P Although, him having children is a scary thought. Big event coming up next chap, so be ready. I've got something planned for the extra prisoners and the guards. It'll be coming up pretty soon. Hope you liked my explanation of Hermione's problem, and the parts inbetween:P

**ANDTORR **rofl! Bite his balls! Now _that's_ a secret power, heh. Voldemort is doomed! Glad you liked it, hope you like this one too.

**Drake Smythe **Yea, kinda snuck up on a few people I think. I actually wanted people to suspect her of something...but, alas, she's just too damn innocent I guess:P I changed the wording where Penny's mom was glaring all evil-like. It was because Hermione was sitting next to Dudley, her daughters boyfriend:P Glad you like my story. I'm hoping that the action in this chap will kick a few of the non-reviewers in the ass, heh. You know, I used to be a tech for a company that put wireless in motels and stuff. The tech support was horrendous...imagine, your every day bloke off the street trying to get his laptop set up..XD I can't tolerate stupid people for very long...might be why they took me off tech support a week later and moved me up, lol.

**chris-warren876 **The captain flowed like water in this chapter! Unfortunately, I have to work tomorrow, so I had to tell the captain I couldn't go sailing:( And we were planning on it alllll week too. I've never woken up in a tub of ice before...hmm. I did wake up with marker all over my face once though. heh. Hope you liked this one. Cheers, mate.

**Shadow-Dragon84 **Hope that this chapter clears up a few things:) I agree about the bad home life bit, so I pu a bit of a twist on it. Hope it works out alright. I look forward to getting your edit on this one.

**A reader **Nice handle, heh:) Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it.

**Nymph23 **Muahahaha! Cricket and I are off to take over the world! Wanna help?

**sambow24 **Sweet, glad you like it. It should be one hell of a ride by the time we're done. I'm planning on a trilogy, we'll have to see how it plays out.

**coolone007-2 **You know, I never used to get a hangover either. Now when I drink, I wake up in the morning and feel like crap. Could be because I don't drink as often as I did when I was younger...hmm. It could also be because I drink a hell of a lot more captain now, heh. I was originally going to have Dudley like that...no hangover so he can laugh at Harry, but I never did. You'll have to wait till the next one to see how it plays out for Ron:P

**yellowpages **You can't have my Cricket! He's mine...all MINE! Muahahaha! Sorry if I made Hermione out to be too desperate, but they _are_ competeing for 'ol Harry. Think I made it a little too heavy? Anyway, glad my story came at a good time, and sorry to hear about your predicament. I went through a similar situation with my girlfriend when we were both 15...but that was over 6 years ago now. We decided to keep the baby, but then we find out she had a miscarriage. I was sad and happy at the same time...more sad than happy though. You make your boyfriend out to be a stoner asshole...sure you want to marry him? Glad you liked my last chap, tell me if you like this one too, eh?

**me262 **Hope this isn't the same as everyone else has done it...Hermione's home life, I mean. I try to be as original as I can, you know? Although we'll be leaving for Grimmauld place soon, that doesn't mean the parties have to stop completely...so we've got some more drunken Ron to come:) Glad to hear you didn't have a full-blown heat stroke. I saw one once, it was horrible. Bloke nearly died I think. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this one too.

**Miss-Aurelia **YES! My story knows kung-fu! Kicking ass all day long, heh. I'm glad you like my fic, I enjoy writing it. Is this one good too? Be sure to thank JD22 for me. Maybe you could tell some people too, eh? lol. Thanks.

**mjk306 **Thanks. Be sure to check the stories I've got listed in this chapters Authors notes too:) Barb's stories rule, and If you like long ones...well, the first one in the trilogy is 360k words, the second is 250k, and the third 350k. I love long stories:)

Well, that should be it.

REVIEW, or I'll feed ya to the squirrel!


	12. Road of Bones

**Disclaimer: I sold the beer can, now I am rich. I own nothing related in any way whatsoever to Harry Potter. Cricket saved the world again, before lunch.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 11, Road of Bones**

_Harry found himself in a sunlit, hilly forest. the grassy ground rising in gentle waves as though ripples in a pond. Flowers poked above the greenery here and there, buds open to the suns nourishing rays. Butterflies fluttered about among them, and Harry held a finger out as one alit gently upon it's tip. Radiant yellow, red and blue swirls covered its wings, seeming to glow it was so bright. Trees clustered in small groups between the small mounds, leaves a glorious red, orange and yellow._

_Melodious birdsong emanated from the leafy trees around him, and another answered its call in kind. Together the two became a beautiful duet, and Harry felt his spirit rise along with the tones. A fox trotted across the path in front of him, glancing curiously at Harry before disappearing into the trees. The Butterfly rose gently from his finger, flitting slowly about his head. Looking to his right, he saw a small pond, its surface rippling softly in the wind, cat-tails swaying gently. As he watched, a doe stepped from the trees on the far side, two spotted fawns stumbling along playfully in her wake. The three dipped their muzzles into the cool, clear water. One of the tiny deer tripped over it's own hoof, landing in the water with a splash before standing and mewling in surprise. The sound was soft as it reached Harry's ears. _

_He felt something skitter up the leg of his pants, across his back and onto his shoulder. He looked at Cricket through the corner of his eye, smiling as though he had been expecting his tiny friend. The squirrel was silent, gazing back at him through loving eyes. Feeling something within his hand, he brought it up to his shoulder, and Cricket took the offered acorn soundlessly, hugging the nut to its chest._

_A cool breeze caressed his cheek, fluttering through his hair as he took in his surroundings with a smile. Seeing a silhouette atop the hill in front of him, Harry took a step forward on the path. His heart felt lighter than it had in years. Each step he took elicited a crunching sound from the ground, and he looked down, curious. The path was a blinding white, far too bright to make out any details. Shrugging, he continued walking along the path. _

_The sun was setting behind the hill, and the figures remained silhouetted, a dark shadow upon its brilliance. When he reached the top of the hill, he waited. As the firey globe slowly set behind the mound, Harry felt dread arise in his belly. _

_He didn't want to see what the shadow's hid._

_He tried to turn his head, but could not wrest his eyes from the figures materializing in his vision. His breathing quickened, coming in small pants. Lines formed about his eyes as he struggled to look at something else, anything else, to no avail. The last of the suns rays disappeared behind the hillock, and his heart stopped. _

_Everything slowed as if in slow motion. He could count the wing beats of a bee, as it alit on a flower near his shoe. A cougar nearly froze mid-pounce, falling to the earth in infinitesimal increments. A small rabbit, startled from its feast of clover, twitched its ears ever so slowly as it heard the beginning of the cat's cry. He saw all this in the peripheral of his vision. The silence was deafening. His heart beat in his chest, slow like the world around him. It was the only thing he heard._

**_Thump, thump._**

_The archway from the Department of Mysteries stood at the pinnacle of the hill, pointed, crumbling. Horrible. The black veil fluttered gently underneath, moving normally in a slow motion world. Whispers called from its depths._

**_Thump, thump._**

_Sirius stood calmly in front of the arch, hands at his sides. A small smile alight on his lips as his eyes twinkled mischievously. His face was unlined, smooth. Not the careworn, haggard visage Harry remembered. Silken locks of deep black hair tumbled from his head, spilling onto his shoulders. He was clothed all in black._

**_Thump, thump._**

_Sirius' clothing and hair fluttered in time with the veil, swaying to and fro as though in a breeze. He raised a hand towards Harry, beckoning him closer._

**_Thump, thump._**

_Sirius spoke, but no sound issued from his lips. He smiled wider, beckoning Harry to come to him. To join him._

**_Thump, thump._**

_"Go to him, Harry." The wind whispered. "You need him. I know that you miss him so." Harry tried to shake his head, but it would not move. He whimpered. "Help him Harry. Save him." The voice was soft, pleading. Harry heard the sadness in the words. He tried to squeeze his eyes shut, and though his muscles strained to do so, his eyelids would not move. A tear dripped from Sirius' eye, rolling slowly across his cheek to drop from his chin. His smile turned sad, pleading. Still he beckoned._

**_Thump, thump._**

_"Sirius is dead. I cannot save him." Harry's voice came as a choked sob, pulled from him by some unseen force. He didn't feel his lips form the words. "I killed him." He looked on in horror as Sirius head rose and fell in a nod, agreeing. Another tear fell, and he beckoned Harry closer. Harry felt his foot rise of its own accord, move forward and settle again. He felt something snap beneath the sole of his shoe, though it made no sound. He looked down._

**_Thump, thump._**

_The blinding light no longer concealed his path. Harry's foot rested on a human skull, yellowed and cracked. Empty eye sockets leered at him evilly. Bones and fragments of bones lay scattered about him at all sides. Skulls grinned at him from the ground, teeth chipped and missing. _

_The path to Sirius was paved in death._

**_Thump, thump._**

_He raised his foot, horrified, placing it back to the ground where it had been. He felt another snap, and looking down, he saw another skull. Smaller than the rest. He jerked back, stumbling, bones crumbled and cracked beneath his feet with each step, before he stopped, panting. He jerked around, to run back from whence he came, but stopped again. His face whitened as his breath left him in a strickened gasp._

**_Thump, thump._**

_The beautiful forest was gone. Where once green grass had grown was blackened earth, dry and cracked. The once vibrant trees were now leafless, skeletal. They clawed at the sky as if in agony, their trunks broken and burnt. No songbirds flitted from branch to branch, chirping. The once glorious pond was now a barren gouge, a scar upon the ground. A gleaming whiteness caught his eye, and he saw the three deer from earlier. One large and two small skeletons, partly buried beneath the dirt. The path he had walked to the hill was nothing but bones._

**_Thump, thump._**

_"Suffering will follow you whichever path you take." Harry whipped his head to the voice, eyes wide. It was no longer a breath, soft on the non-existent wind. Now it was a cold hiss. "Save one."_

**_Thump, thump._**

_Voldemort stood at the side of Sirius, his face a calm mask. Red eyes gleamed from sunken sockets, his pasty white skin a stark contrast to the deep black of his robes. His nostrils were slits above his thin, pale lips. He raised a hand, resting it on Sirius' shoulder, who seemed not to notice. Sirius simply stood there, tears streaming down his face, beckoning to Harry. _

_Harry sobbed, turning, he ran along the path of bones towards the dead forest. He closed his eyes, trying not to feel the crunching with each step._

**_Thump, thump._**

_Gasping, he came to a stop, hands to his knees. He breathed long, ragged breaths, holding his eyes closed still. He did not want to see the grins of the dead. After a few moments his breathing slowed, returning to its normal pace. He raised his head, and opened his eyes._

_Voldemort stood with a hand on Sirius' shoulder, who beckoned him closer unceasingly. Voldemort smiled a slow, terrible grin, a hissing laugh coming from his bloodless lips. "You cannot run, Harry." He laughed harder, his entire frame shaking. Tears fell from Sirius' pleading eyes._

**_Thump, thump._**

_"You cannot run from your destiny!" The snake like man released Sirius' shoulder, walking slowly forward. Unlike when Harry walked upon the bones, Voldemort crushed each skull, each piece of bone with a sharp 'snap,' like that of a broken twig It was the only sound Harry heard beside his own heartbeat and their voices, and the whispers from beyond the veil. "Go to him, Harry," he hissed, eyes narrowing. "Save your beloved Godfather!" Harry sobbed again._

_"I can't, he's dead, I'm not strong enough." His whispered, shaking his head. He stared at Sirius' beckoning form, feeling tears of his own sliding from his cheeks to join his Godfather's among the bones. "You can't raise the dead."_

**_Thump, thump._**

_"Aaahh." Voldemort hissed, "is that what Dumbledore told you?" Harry turned his gaze upon his enemy, expression vacant, defeated...dead. Voldemort strode closer, before standing at his elbow. He whispered softly into Harry's ear. "With me by your side, we **can**." Harry stumbled back at this, tripping and falling onto the bones. He stared at Voldemort, wide-eyed._

_"You lie!" He cried, holding his hands in front of his face as if to ward off a blow. Sobs wracked his lean frame._

_"No, Harry, I do not. Together, we can do anything!" Harry rocked backwards with each word, as if they struck him physically. Voldemort spoke in a flurry of words, voice rising upon each syllable. "We could give life with a single breath, bring death with but a crook of our fingers. Together, Harry, we could be **Gods**!" The last word was a shout, echoeing around the pair before dying away. Voldemort held his hand out to Harry where he sat upon the ground, his arms wrapped around his knees. He was staring at Sirius again, rocking back and forth silently. "Join me, Harry. Join me and we will save Sirius. Join me...and we will save your **parents**."_

_Harry turned his head, looking upon the hand. Slowly, he reached out his own. Voldemort smiled._

**_Thump, thump._**

_Harry heard a dry rustling near his ear, and turned to face it. Cricket stared at him, empty sockets gleaming white, skull grinning in a parody of a smile. He jerked his hand away from Voldemort's, brushing the dead squirrel from his shoulder with a horrified gasp. The bones crumbled to dust when they struck the ground. He levelled a glare at Voldemort. "Lies!" He hissed, jumping to his feet. Voldemort let his own hand drop with a snarl. "All lies! You cannot give life, not when the life beating in your own heart is as dry as these **bones!" **He kicked a skull for emphasis, sending it careening along the path, bouncing and skittering till it came to rest. Harry shuddered as it landed facing him, staring. He turned to face his nemesis, who had backed away a few paces. "I will never join you...I'm not **like** you!" He ended with a whispering hiss, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. _

**_Thump, thump._**

_"You are, Harry." Voldemort sneered, bloodless lips pulled up slightly in a horrible smile. "I can see your thoughts." An evil grin spread across his face, and Harry shuddered at the sight of Voldemort's teeth...sharp and pointed, yellow. "You enjoyed hurting that man! You **wanted **him to feel pain, **wanted** him to **die!**" Harry had tears running down his face again, remembering his reflection in the mirror. Was he just like Voldemort?_

_"No!" He shouted, backing away a few paces. "I will **never** join you...Tom!" Voldemort jerked back at the sound of his given name, his smile disappearing in an instant. _

_"Then you will **die**, all your friends will **die**, your world will crumble to dust! I will burn Hogwarts to the ground, the world, and everyone will die screaming!" Voldemort shouted, enraged. He whipped around, walking back to the side of Sirius, who no longer cried or beckoned. He simply smiled sadly at Harry, unblinking. "I will tear the flesh from their bones! I will boil the blood from their veins! They will writhe in pain this world has never known, crying out **your** name, as the one who caused their suffering!" Spittle flew from his lips as he raved, his arms flailing around wildly, robes billowing. "And in the end, as the world breathes its last breath, after you bury your last loved one, I will kill **you.**" He whipped around, resuming his position from earlier, resting his hand on Sirius' shoulder once more. "**Watch**, Harry. **Know **the pain you have wrought upon the world." With that, he disappeared._

_And Sirius screamed._

* * *

Harry awoke with the worst headache he had ever felt. His head throbbed all over, the sledgehammer from the morning before replaced by a jackhammer. His scar throbbed in counter with the rest of his head. It felt like it was split down the middle, his skull cracked and broken like those from his dream. _...the dream._

Grimacing, and with tears streaming from his eyes Harry tried to push the images of Sirius from his mind. But it was no use. He watched again as Sirius screamed, blood streaming from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. His fingernails dug channels through the skin on his face, leaving bleeding gouges in their wake. Then, one by one, each of his fingernails bent back and ripped, tearing from his fingertips. His skin cracked and peeled as though burning, and the flesh beneath melted. His bones shattered, splinters poking through the skin like he was a pincussion. The absense of sound made the entire scene that much more frightening, that much more terrifying.

With an anguished sob, Harry pushed himself into a sitting position, holding his head between his hands. His stomach roiled as his shaking limbs tried to squeeze the pain and images from his mind. He heard a sharp mettalic _click_ come from in front of him, and he opened his bloodshot eyes as he raised his head to look upon the sound.

...And stared down the barrel of a pistol, nickel plating gleaming dully in the dim lighting of the room. It shook slightly as he watched, and he followed the gun to the hand holding it, up the arm and into the face of his would-be killer.

He gasped at what he saw.

* * *

**A/N **Bah. I was going to make this much longer at first, but I got tired...and stuff. I seem to do that a lot, I know, but work sucks. I've had to work every weekend this month, and have to work next weekend as well. I'm considering a job offer I recieved recently. It would be the same pay, but waaaay better hours. Only problem is...I'd have to relocate. I like my community. I live in a tiny town with a population of 250. Sure, I have to drive 60 miles _one way_ to get to work...but we have virtually no crime, no drugs...none of that bad shit, and the people are great. If I took this offer, I'd be moving to a large city 4 _hours_ away. What to do? Bah.

On a side note...another couple of good stories were pointed out to me by **snifflers unite**. First, an author a lot of you have probably heard of: **Full Pensive**, and his story _HP and the Year of Rebellion_. I have heard many good things about him and his work. Unfortunately, he can't be found on this site. Search for his story or ID on google or something, and you should find him easily. **Sadly, in response to reader's concern over update frequency he informed the public that he is inflicted with a brain tumor. **He has had the tumor for some time, over 5 years. It was situated in an unaccesable part of the brain until recently after it has grown larger. Sadly, when they perform surgery to remove it, they will access it through the language center of the brain. In the best case scenario, he will be temporarily effected with language and communication. In a bad scenario...I don't even want to think about it. I don't know how to put into words how this information made me feel, so I won't try. Suffice to say, I am sorry for him. The second author pointed out to me, **Lori** has written a wonderful piece of work called _Paradigm of Uncertainty. _It's another post-Hogwarts fic, and the story I'm reading right now. Check them out, yea? Remember to thank **snifflers unite** if you like them.

My Beta-Readers, **Shadow Dragon12** and **Nymph23** --kick ass. I have a habit of typing like a drunken carpenter with three fingers, so my spelling isn't so great. Yet, they manage to beat each chapter into order before I upload it. They must be ninjas, like Cricket.

Next chapter we're moving. Yep, I'm moving everyone away from Zacks and Privet Drive. Should be up either tonight or tomorrow night. Sorry this chapter was so short, and please don't hate me for the cliffie, heh...Muahahaha!

**ANDTORR **Yep, Harry was accidentally using his freak powers to mash that guys face. But he won't be getting in trouble, I'll explain why later in the story. lol, I _hope_ you didn't beat a guy like Harry did...that would be _bad._ hehe, glad you liked it.

**byzlk **I'm happy that you like my story. I've tried to keep my characters as IC as possible, sorry if they're falling a bit out of line. I myself can never see Rowling having Dudley turn a leaf, but oh well. His anger and hatred towards Harry always seemed very childish to me...he has to grow up sometime, you know? His parents treatment of Penny was a sort of rude awakening. He'll be playing a large part in this fic for a long time to come. Hope you like this chapter too, and thanks for reviewing.

**albert87 **Thanks mate. I've thought about starting a yahoo group, and I just might. I'm a graphical designer of sorts, and I dabble in web design a bit, so I was thinking of maybe creating a site dedicated to my writing, with phpbb for forums and such. But, it seems a little overkill right now. I'll see how well my work is recieved in the next month or so and then make a decision. Hope you like this chapter too, sorry it was so short.

**Me262 **Cricket wishes to train you in the ways of the Eastern Sea Monkey...I have no idea what that is, but she insists that it's a fighting style. I like the drunken trio too:) Don't worry...I'm just pullin them out of my ass, lol. The one bad fight I've been in consisted of me rolling around on the ground as 5 guys stomped on me. I had a footprint on my forehead. It hurt the next morning...and my wallet was missing. Bah. Glad I managed to pull it off, I was afraid that every story I _hadn't_ read made Hermione's home life out to be the same. Phew. You'll have to wait and see about Hermione, hehe.

**Drake Smythe **I never meant to insinuate that you didn't know how to set it up, sorry. I just figured you could imagine the pain:P I've got linux on my dual boot pc, but I hardly ever use it. I installed it because I was using it to learn...but I never got very far, heh. My attention tends to wander at times. I'm starting to feel better, just really tired. My throat is all fusked up, doctor said it would go away on its own...like 2 months ago. Its getting kinda bad, but I can't afford to go to the doctor...damn greedy bastards. I wish my work was fun, it used to be:( Hope you liked this chapter.

**yellowpages **Ok, maybe he's not that bad:P Nope, Harry was possessed by nothing other than his own emotions. hehe, I'll try to put some more Cricket in, I love it too. I can't say I think Harry is hot...because I don't think any guy is hot...but I _can_ say that a pink haired, pink eyed tonks is god-damned _sexy._ Good to hear that I cheered you up. I'm sure that the tone of this chapter won't do any cheering...its actually kind of sad. ...And gruesome. Anyways, hope you liked it at least:P Thanks for reviewing.

**HeroYuyz **Ya, his account got fusked and he left, but he's got a profile open. Nothing in it but a note saying to go to his group. I remember reading Master Eldryn's work all the time before he got the boot. Could you perhaps send me his group address? That would be great. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I hope it was good anyways.

**AngelinaWeasley1 **Dudley doesn't have a license...so yea, he was breaking the law:P I thought of having them get pulled over, but canned the idea shortly after, as it didn't serve my plot. I know older women don't normally go for younger men, but sometimes they do. Granted, their age difference is a bit on the high side...but its fun to write about anyways. I'm going to conk this issue on the head later in my story, so any questions should be cleared up. Petunia may not be as active in her abuse of Harry as Vernon is, but her inactiveness is what makes her a bad person. Personally, I think they're both horrible. They deserve what's coming to them...hehe. You'll see some H and H action soon enough, so don't worry. I plan on the Hogwarts Express leaving King's Cross within the next 5 chapters, but we'll have to see. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot.

**coolone007-2 **Cricket takes offence at your lack of faith. We accept your challenge. lol, seriously, I never planned on having 'Mione's parents just give up and let her go. You'll have to see what my evil muses cook up:P

**snifflers unite **I'm not sure if I've read it or not. I've definitly heard of the author...he's sort of a legend. See my A/N above for some sad news though:( Thanks for pointing those stories out to me, I'm reading PoU right now, its great. The first meeting between Dumbledore and Harry will be quite the event, I look forward to it myself:) Sorry this chapter is so damn short, I should have another chap up tomorrow.

**Nymph23 **Muhahaha! You are now my minion! Hmmm...I don't think a cow would work...it would hurt when he rode on your shoulder:P A...hampster maybe? You can call him Grasshopper! lol. Your first mission of evilness is to...erm...I'll have to think about that. Find a little buddy, and upon your return, Cricket will have a glorious plan of world domination and oppression.

**Silver-Reaper **Thanks:)

**Shaz124 **Yup, that guy was hurtin. Well...actually, he was unconscious, but that's beside the point:P Muhahaha!! You'll have to wait and see about Hermione! Don't worry, Cricket, my most evil (and annoying) muse, already has a scheme in the works.

**Albert( ) **Ya, Harry really let 'im have it. Tonks age and affection for Harry come under fire later in the story...and some unknowns become known. Can't give too much away, heh. Hope you liked this chap too, sorry its so damn short.

That should be everyone. Once again, sorry for the shortness. Hopefully, I'll have a normal length chap done up by tomorrow night.

**Review...Hell hath no fury like a squirrel scorned.**


	13. Click Click Boom

**Disclaimer: The person I traded the plastic bag to choked on it and sued me...so I'm broke again. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Cricket was my defence attourny...apparently ninjitsu isn't good for everything.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 12, Click Click Boom**

**This chapter is dedicated to albert87, my 100th reviewer. He must know ninja too...**

Harry closed his eyes and squeezed his head, wondering if he was still dreaming. The pain in his head was so intense he couldn't think, it felt like Fred and George were using it to practice in place of a bludger. He tasted blood in his mouth, and realized he had bitten his lip. He balled his hand and hit himself in the side of the head, but if it caused pain it simply blended in with the rest of it. He cautiously opened his eyes, and had to stifle a sob as the scene hadn't changed.

The pistol was still shaking slightly, whether because the person holding it was nervous or excited he couldn't tell. _Probably excited..._ He took in his surroundings, foregoing the inevitable confrontation. Dudley stood a little to the left and behind Harry's attacker, two glasses of a nasty looking liquid in his hands. The drinks swirled an ugly yellow, white and brown...it looked like stuff was floating it it. ..._Dr. Dudley's Hangover Cure. _Dudley wasn't looking at Harry, he was staring at the gunman, shock and horror written all over his face. His hands shook, sending clumps and splashes of the... _mixture_ splattering onto the floor.

Harry had to swallow to keep from gagging, the stuff looked even nastier than it tasted. With a shudder, he looked at the other occupants of the room. Hermione was kneeling near his feet, a hand on the couch and the other covering her terrified mouth. Tears streamed from her bloodshot eyes, her face looked slightly yellow, and she had darkened bags hanging from her eye sockets. She looked horrible. Stifled moans came from beneath her hand, which shook slightly in fear. Harry heard snores coming from near the TV, and looking over he saw a leg hanging from an arm on one of the couches. The bright orange sock was rumpled up, drooping slightly from Ron's foot as he slept. The snores were punctuated now and then by murmurs... something about spiders. If the situation had been any different, Harry would have laughed.

No-one else seemed to be in the room. Harry groaned slightly before turning to face Vernon Dursley. His uncle was dressed in a way Harry had never before seen... black sweatpants and a sweatshirt, with black trainers on his feet. Sweat streamed down the blubbery mans face, over his clenched jaw and down his many chins before finally reaching the collar of the sweatshirt. There was a darkened area that reached from Vernon's neck to the middle of his stomach from dampness. Apparently, he had been sweating for some time. The shiny weapon was gripped by one gloved meaty hand, and Harry again wondered if his uncle was nervous. Looking into Vernon's eyes disapproved this notion, however. Harry's Uncle's eyes gleamed in anticipation, and a small smile of satisfaction played at his lips. Harry felt like retching.

"Get up." Vernon hissed in a deadly whisper, tipping the barrel of the gun for emphasis. Harry stared, unmoving. _Is this how it's going to end? My own uncle doing what Voldemort failed to accomplish countless times? _Vernon's eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched tighter. "GET UP!" He roared, as he reached out his other beefy hand and dragged Harry to his feet. Harry heard a yelp from the couch where Ron was sleeping, and winced.

"I'm up! Bloody-hell, I'm up!" Ron yelled, jumping from the couch in confusion. He looked around in front of him wildly, and after seeing nobody, scratched his head.

"R-ron..." Harry croaked, then coughed violently, his throat aching from dryness. His mouth felt dry, like he had been chewing on cotton-balls in his sleep. Ron turned slowly at the sound of the voice, and his eyes widened in alarm as he took in the sight of Vernon.

"Bloody Hell, what's he doing here?" Ron asked, dropping the hand from his head. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Harry's Uncle pointedly. "Looking for another thrashing, muggle?" Harry whimpered in response, eyeing Ron in alarm. _What the hell is he doing!? _Ron pointed a finger at the gun, grinning. "Gonna hit him with that shiny stick?" _Of course... Ron doesn't know what a gun is._ Harry shook his head, trying to get his friend's attention, but Ron didn't notice. "Tonks is gonna kick your a..."

_**Bang!**_

Ron stumbled back, a surprised look on his face. He brought a hand to his chest, toughed it, and brought it to his face. Harry could see Ron's shirt darken as he watched, blood spilling from the wound rapidly. Ron turned dropped his hand, looked at Vernon, then turned to Harry. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth. "B-bloody hell..."

Ron crumpled, dropping to the floor in a heap. Hermione screamed, crying out Ron's name as though to wake him. Harry just stared at his fallen friend in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Blood began to pool about the body. Ron's hand twitched once, twice, then lay still. _Ron got shot._ Harry thought idly, staring emotionlessly at the rapidly growing puddle of red. _He's dead..._

He felt wetness in his hand, and looked down as he opened his fist. His fingernails had cut deep quarter moon shaped gouges into his palm, separating the scars he had received from the pencil in grade school. He dropped his hand back to his side and turned his attention back to Ron, waiting for him to jump up and laugh at Vernon. _Get up, you bastard!_ Harry screamed in his thoughts, pushing all of his willpower into the command.

Ron didn't stir, and Harry snapped. He turned to his uncle with a scream...and got knocked off his feet from a backhand, landing on his back with a grunt of pain. He scrabbled weakly at his waistband for his wand, but found nothing. Vernon Dursley laughed.

"Looking for this?" He taunted, waving the wand about in front of his nephew's face. Harry sat up quickly and made a grab for it, but missed as Vernon retracted the wand, sneering. _So much for seeker reflexes..._ "Na-ah." Vernon teased, grasping the wand tip with the fingers holding the pistol. "I don't think you should have this anymore, sooo..." Smiling insanely, Vernon snapped Harry's wand in two and dropped the pieces at his feet with a snicker. Harry looked at the two pieces of holly dumbly. A small red and gold feather poked out the end of the piece with the tip, and Harry realized that a small hole was in the center of the wand for it's core. _I have no wand. I can never do magic again. _Harry looked from the splintered wood to his uncle's satisfied face, before pushing himself to his feet painfully.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice still sounded scratchy as he spoke, and he swallowed reflexively from the pain. Vernon smiled indulgently, walked a few paces away and spun back around.

"Why?" He sneered, "I'll tell you why. You've always been a burden to me and my family. Despite the fact that we were the ones who raised you, who fed and clothed you, you still refused to obey our rules. You and your stupid ruddy owls and freaky friends." He glanced at the body of Ron, and his smile returned. Harry wondered again if he would be sick. "So, when a man came to me with an offer of 250,000 pounds, just to get rid of you, how could I refuse? Of course, I have to kill your friends first, so you can watch..." With that, he pointed the gun at Hermione's kneeling form. The bushy-haired girl was still staring at the crumpled form of Ron, crying silently.

"No...HERMIONE!" Harry screamed, jolted from his stupor. He made to push her out of the way, but it was too late.

_**Bang! **_

Hermione didn't speak or look curiously at a bloody hand. The force of the bullet pushed her towards the couch, and her head hit the arm violently before she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

_**Bang!**_

Harry flinched, horror painted on his face as he watched Hermione's body jump slightly from the second gunshot. Blood spread rapidly from her form, quickly reaching Harry's shoes. He stepped back, gagging. _Hermione's dead._

"That's for putting my son under your fowl spell, freak." Vernon sneered, chuckling.

"What are you doing, dad?" Harry looked up at the new sound, and saw Dudley staring open-mouthed at his father. The glasses of hangover cure lay shattered at his feet, and Harry wondered how he had missed hearing the sound. "You just _murdered_ two of my friends!"

"Don't worry, Dudley." Vernon turned his head to face his son, a look of adoration written plainly at his face. "The man said that as soon as Harry's dead his bewitching spell will vanish. You'll be back to normal in no time!" He took a couple steps towards his son, who backed away with horror in his eyes.

"I'm not under a spell, you fool!" Dudley practically shouted, looking at his father in disgust. "You're going to go to prison..."

"No, I won't." Vernon sing-songed in a mocking voice, stopping his advance. "The man told me he would take care of everything. They're even buying us a new home, in Majorca, where we've always wanted to go. Won't it be fun, Dudley!" Seeing the look of utter loathing on his son's face, Vernon shook his head dispassionately. "It will all be over soon, and we'll be the perfect family again. Just ike we were before _he_ came along." The last sentence was said in a disgusted tone, as though Harry were a stomach parasite or something. "I'm sorry son, but I can't have you interfering..." With that, Vernon took two quick steps forward and struck Dudley in the head with the butt of the pistol. Dudley dropped to the floor, unconscious.

With a sad shake of his head, Vernon turned from the form of his son to Harry, who was looking back and forth between his fallen friends. His breath came quickly as tears streamed down his face. _Both of them dead! I have no friends, no family...no reason to live._ He brought his anguished gaze to meet his uncle's hate filled eyes.

"Well, get on with it then." He whispered tauntingly, taking a step towards Vernon. "...Kill me." Vernon smiled evilly, and brought the gun to bare on his nephew. Suddenly, their was a mad chattering from behind Vernon, who whipped around and fired.

_**Bang!**_

There was a gasp, then a thud as Tonks fell to the ground. Her form flickered in and out of existence a few times before becoming visible, the charm on her cloak broken. Cricket ran from her form over to Harry and chattered, sitting on it's haunches and looking up at him in fright. Harry stared at Tonks. Her breaths came in ragged gasps, and blood flecks flew from her lips as she breathed. She turned pain filled, pink eyes on Harry. "...I'm sorry, Harry."

"You!" Vernon crowed triumphantly, walking to her crumpled form. "I was hoping to see you. Thought you were pretty good, hitting me with that freak magic, hmm?" He kicked her in the ribs, smiling evilly at her pained cry. Cricket stopped chattering at the sound, and turned its beady eyes to look at her bonded. "Not so tough now, hmm?" Another kick, followed by a breathy gasp as the air left Tonks' lungs. With a sneer, Vernon kicked her violently in the head, sending her skidding across the floor a few paces. _Another one...Tonks is dead. _He turned back to Harry.

"Now...where were we?" Vernon raised the gun to point at Harry's chest, a pleased grin on his face. Harry looked at the bodies around him, at his friends. All the people in the world he loved, dead. His labored breathing quickened even more, and a slight moaning sound came from his lips. He felt a ...pressure building in his chest. It hurt. The blood had stopped spreading from Ron's body, but the lower half of his clothing was soaked in it. Vernon took a step closer, and Harry raised his head to look upon his uncle, hatred etched on his face.

"You've killed everyone..." He whispered, and Vernon hesitated at the menace in his voice. "Why? Why did they have _you_ do it? Why not someone else? How long have you been planning this?" Vernon smiled, spread his arms and laughed. Harry felt his eye twitch as the pressure in his chest grew.

"I didn't _plan_ this, freak. The man came to me just yesterday, after you spirited my son away." He took another step closer, swinging the gun up to point at Harry again. "I asked them the same question...why have me do it? Betrayal, he said, makes revenge much sweeter. Whatever that means. All I was interested in was the money...and getting my son back, of course." The last was added almost as an afterthought, and Vernon grimaced slightly. Harry took a step forward, and Vernon's grimace turned to a murderous scowl. "DIE!"

_**Bang! **_

Harry faltered mid-step, feeling the bullet enter and exit through his chest. Mirroring his friend's movements from earlier, he brought his hand to the wound. Wetness covered his fingertips immediately, and he brought it to his face curiously before letting it drop to his side. The pressure reached an agonizing level, and he took another step.

**_Bang! _**The second bullet slammed into his shoulder, almost throwing him to the ground with its force. Harry turned back to Vernon, and took another step. A crackling noise filled the air, and he felt the downy hair on the back of his arms raise. Curiously, he raised his arm and looked down at it, and around the intense pain. Blue and white sparks of what looked like electricity arced and jumped about the length of his arm, crackling as they met. He spread his fingers, and the lights spat and cracked between them. He looked to Vernon, allowing a sadistic grin of his own to flash across his face. Vernon gulped, looking at Harry in fear as he too a step back. Harry took another step forward, feeling slightly lightheaded.

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

Harry fell to his knees, coughing blood. His ears were ringing, and his body was beginning to feel numb. The pressure in his chest was unbearable. He turned his head to look one more time upon Hermione. Her pink jumper was soiled with blood, along with her hair and one side of her face. Her eyes were closed, and she looked oddly...peaceful. A red line led from the corner of her mouth to the floor, where blood had trickled from between her lips. Harry could see his own reflection in the pool of red. He was glowing, electricity crackling and jumping about his entire form. _Hermione's dead. Ron's dead. Tonks is dead. _A choked sob escaped his lips, and he coughed again. Flecks of blood flew from his mouth and landed on Hermione's face, speckling it like freckles. Harry threw his head back and screamed in anguish and pain...and the electricity roared in response. Power flew from his body in a raging flood.

_**Bang!**_

Everything went black as Harry fell to the floor, lifeless.

* * *

_"News?"_

_"He agreed. The muggle should be performing the deed as we speak."_

_"Excellent."_

_"It's a good thing our mole within Dumbledore's foolish order finally contacted us, milord. They had recieved word of the boy's fight with his relatives, and surely would have gone to retrieve him."_

_"Yes, yes. He shall be rewarded. Tell him to stay in position, however. He may be of use to us there yet. Tell me, do you think the muggle will succeed?"_

_"It's hard to say, milord. I refuse to believe that a muggle will succeed where we have failed."_

_"Ahh, but he will succeed merely by trying. Betrayed by his only remaining family... I wish I could see that Old Fool's face when he finds them."_

_"Yes, milord. He might as well have killed the boy with his own hand...it was he who put him in their care."_

_"Yesss... Now do you understand, Lucius? This was the best way."_

_"Of course, Lord. I never doubted your plan."_

_"Hmmm...never, you say? Indeed."_

_"What will you have me do now?"_

_"For now...we wait. Lets see how the muggle does... When it's all over...then we'll act."_

_"Yes, milord."_

_"Oh...and Lucius?_

_"M-my L-l-lord?"_

_"Never lie to me. **Crucio!**"_

* * *

**A/N **Muahahahaha!!!11!!121!! ...yea. Hope you liked it, heh. I am full of evilness. Sorry that its a little short...but I couldn't resist ending it there. No time for lengthy notes, so I'll just get to the meat of it, eh?

**Nymph23 **and **Shadow Dragon12 **are still kick-ass beta readers, and as soon as I get edited version's back I'll be reposting this chapter. I'm heading off to bed now, and I didn't want to make you all wait too long for this.

**mjk306 **You do that, they're damn good stories.

**Nymph23 **Do it like this: _Clears throat..._ Muahahahaha!!!!...heh. Don't worry, it takes some practice. Hmmm...first..take over that 7-11 on the corner. I want a slurpy:P

**coolone007-2 **Yes, Cricket can be evil at times...its scary. mmhmm...hope you like this chappy, a lot of thinking went into this one. Thanks for reviewing, of course:)

**chris-warren876 **No booze again! NOOOOOOOO!!! ...I don't think they were in the drinking mood though, heh. Vernon did the captain pose when he was finished. I agree with the dream sequence thing, lol. Not totally original, but it has to be done, you know? Glad I did a pretty good job.

**ANDTORR **Glad you liked it:) Sorry this chapters so short, so if you can't do a double long review I won't be offended:)

**Shadow Dragon12 **I went cow tipping once! ...Ok, so I just watched the other guys do it while I was macking on this one chic. It was still pretty cool though, heh. Sorry to hear about the spinal cord... lol. I think this chapter is gonna turn some heads, eh?

**shaz124 **YES! Exactly what I was aiming for. When I re-read through it today I had to admit to myself...it _is_ pretty damn good. So I gave myself a pat on the back. Sorry this ones another short one, next chapter should be nice and long.

**snifflers unite** Hear any more news on him? Did the procedure go alright? I started reading Hogwarts Apprentices one time, but got side-tracked by some other story. I think it's in my favorites, I'll check. I'm still reading _Paradigm of Uncertainty_right now...that story is damn good. I've never heard of Dzeytoun before, I'll be sure to check it out. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chap too.

**yellowpages **Better hold your breath...heh. j/k. Don't worry, I don't _think_ I'm gonna kill 'im off. Cricket rules, I know. Now that you said it, it does remind me of ice age, lol. Maybe my subconscious was thinking of that movie when I wrote it...or something. Sorry this one ws another short, sad chapter. The next one should be long...but I can't say it'll be a happy one. Thanks for the review!

**albert87 **YOU ROCK! You were my 100th reviewer! _Bows down to the magnificence that is albert87. _I'm not worthy...I'm not worthy... hehe. Sorry, no Ron shooting guns. Although, him getting shot first might bring a smile to your face. Why does everyone hate Ron so much? Hes a good guy, damnit! lol.

**me262 **Yes, my damn wallet. Not that it had a lot of money in it or anything...but they stole from me! Hummph. I don't blame you skipping over it. Dream scenes in HP stories are all over the place. I can honestly say, however, that I think that dream was the best piece of writing I have ever done. Yah, brain tumors suck, I feel bad for him. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reviewing.

That's it. Next chapter should be much longer. Some very controversial twists are coming up. I think a lot of you might not like it, but a lot of you are like me and will be taking it in with a grin.

**If you read it...REVIEW IT!!! ...or Cricket will pull some ninja.**


	14. Disappearing Act

**Disclaimer: I stole my cardboard box back. I own nothing related to the world of Harry Potter. Cricket is actually a space alien in disguise...I think.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 13, Disappearing Act**

Harry was surrounded by blessed warmth of all sides. A nice fuzzy feeling filled his head, which no longer felt like it was being used for football. His entire body felt relaxed, almost numb. It was wonderful...but someone was trying to wake him up. To take him away from the comfortable half-sleep. He didn't want to wake up.

"Harry." The voice was calm, caring and wise. "Time to wake up, Harry." Harry breathed a moan between his lips, trying to tell the voice to go away, to let him rest. He was so very tired...so tired. The world outside his dream was filled with pain and sorrow, and he didn't want to go back. He wanted to sleep forever, but the voice persisted. He groggily opened his eyes when he felt his shoulder being gently shaken. At first, the world was nothing but stark white, but slowly his vision returned and he could make out a blurry form hovering above his face. His glasses were settled on his nose, and Albus Dumbledore's friendly face jumped into focus. "Hello Harry."

Harry didn't answer at first; instead he took in his surroundings. He was lying in an elegant four poster bed, deep crimson draperies trimmed in gold hanging lazily in their drawn positions. The posts were carved with vines and leaves, the detail so fine he could make out the texture of each individual leaf. The fluffy comforter pulled up to his shoulders was also a deep red, with the same designs from the posts depicted in golden thread. The sheets were incredibly smooth and soft...silk. Beyond the bed was a richly furnished circular room, the lower half of the walls paneled in a light colored wood. A cherry stained magnificent desk faced the wall to his right, the shiny top oddly empty of paperwork or other desk-like things. A high backed, executive style black leather office chair was pushed snug against it. Other furniture was placed at intervals around the room, a small table and two chairs, a wardrobe, tall cabinets and a dresser with a large attached mirror. Thick, rich red and gold curtains hung from the windows, drawn open to allow the sunlight to stream into the room.

Harry turned to face the headmaster, a frown tugging at his lips. "Am I dead?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like mad, and a soft chuckle escaped his lips. He walked the few paces to the office chair, wheeled it to Harry's bedside and sat down. He turned to Harry, twinkle replaced by a serious, piercing gaze.

"No Harry, you are not." Albus Dumbledore's voice always seemed calming, reassuring and peaceful. Harry felt a serene sense of calm overwhelm him from his tone. "You should be. What you survived is impossible to survive, even with magical healing. Do you remember what happened?" Harry frowned, a look of intense concentration on his face.

_Nightmare...Vernon!_

Harry's face drained of all color, and he gasped. He looked up at his mentor with horror in his eyes. "V-vernon...gun, where is everyone? D-did they make it too?" He looked pleadingly at the headmaster, who was gazing at Harry kindly.

"They are in perfectly good health...a little _too_ healthy, to tell you the truth. They also _should_ be dead." He gave Harry an apologetic look before continuing. "I suspected that the events that had transpired were quite terrifying...so I took the liberty of looking through your memory while you were asleep." Harry's face darkened slightly, and Dumbledore held up his hands in a calming gesture. "I looked only at those memories that were your most recent. I did it because I believed that you would not wish to speak of it. However, what I saw only caused more confusion." Dumbledore looked at Harry with an expectant look, but Harry did not speak. The headmaster heaved a long sigh, stood up and pushed the chair back to the desk. He began to pace slowly about the room, seemingly examining its contents. "Do you know how long you have been here, Harry?

"...No. How long?" Harry followed the headmaster's progress with his eyes, relaxing in the bed now that he knew his friends were safe.

"...Only two hours have passed." Harry gasped, and Dumbledore turned to face him. "You were shot _six_ times, Harry. Once in your left shoulder, once in the stomach, _three_ times in the chest, and once..._in the head._" He paused, allowing Harry time to ponder his words. He walked back to the bed and sat at Harry's side. "Ron was shot once in the chest. The bullet passed through his left lung and severed a main artery. Hermione was shot twice, once in the left side of her chest, and once in the lower abdomen. Tonks was shot in the chest as well...the bullet passed through her right lung and lodged in her spine. _All_ of the wounds your friends received were fatal...in fact, all of you _did_ die. And yet...here you are."

Hearing Dumbledore put the experience into words made it sound even worse than it had seemed. _How did we survive?_ "Why are we alive?" Harry asked curiously, gazing into the headmaster's eyes. The twinkle returned with Harry's words, and Albus Dumbledore smiled.

"Do you remember the...energy that you released before your uncle fired the last bullet?" Harry nodded, and Dumbledore's smile grew. "That is what saved you."

"How?" Harry asked, confused and curious. He raised his hands to his face, remembering the electricity that had crackled and jumped along his fingers. He looked expectantly at Dumbledore, who shook his head.

"I haven't the faintest clue." He hesitated slightly before continuing. "Remember...what we spoke of the last time you were in my office?" Harry's face darkened again, and he nodded. "I believe that the energy...the power that you experienced may be the power that the prophecy spoke of." Harry's eyes widened in understanding, and Dumbledore smiled, before standing suddenly and speaking quickly. "However, we may discuss all of this later. Your friends are waiting for us downstairs. We have a very important decision to make. Dress quickly and join us, we haven't much time." With that, Dumbledore spun and left the room in a flurry of purple robes. Harry stared at the closed door for a few moments before jumping from the bed. He found a clean pair of slacks and a t shirt at the foot of the four poster and dressed quickly. A simple pair of black socks and shoes followed, and then he left the room.

Once in the hallway, he stopped in confusion. _I've never been here before..._ He looked to the right and left, doors lined the long hallway in both directions. It was extremely wide for a hallway, almost like the corridors of Hogwarts, only these were beige colored drywall instead of gray stone. The bottom three feet were paneled in the same light colored wood as the bedroom he had awoken in, and several paintings and portraits lined the walls. The paintings were mostly of magical beasts, but several depicted enormous battles from ages long past. Knights and Wizards on horseback fought side-by-side against an army of slavering beasts, a cross between rabid dog and insane human in appearance. Behind the army of darkness was an enourmous black cloud, seemingly following wherever they marched. In one particularily horrid painting the army of darkness lay slain on the field of battle, yet the army of light did not celebrate. They were looking upon the cloud in terror, some fleeing while others quailed and fell to their knees in fright. From the center of the cloud shone a pair of glowing red eyes. Harry shuddered as he looked into the eyes...they reminded him of Voldemort. _I'm glad these paintings don't move..._

Deciding right was as good a direction as any, as both ways looked almost the same, Harry began walking. Sure enough, when he reached the end of the hallway, what had seemed to be a dead end was actually an intersection with a stairway leading down on either side. He took the stairway on the right, the shiny wooden banister cool on his hand. When he reached the bottom, he found himself in some kind of sitting room. A grand fireplace stood at the end opposite him, a fire blazing merrily despite the fact that the room wasn't cool. Plush armchairs carried on the red and gold color scheme from his bedroom, lending the room a Gryffindor feel. The deep red curtains were drawn over the windows, effectively cutting off all light from outside. Harry experienced a moment of vertigo, as it suddenly felt like evening in the room.

His friends and Dumbledore were seated in armchairs near the fire, and Harry smiled warmly at the sight of them. Just two hours ago he had watched these people die...yet, here they were. Whatever the strange new powers he had used, he was glad he had them. Ron was the first one to see him, and jumped from his seat with a whoop of joy. He strode quickly to Harry and gave him a manly back slapping hug.

"Harry!" He cried, stepping away. Ron did a double take when he looked at Harry's face for some reason, but covered it quickly. Harry pretended not to notice, but was curious. "I heard you saved us...thanks mate." Harry didn't get a chance to respond as he was enveloped by arms from both sides, and had to struggle to breath from the overzealous greeting. His nostrils were filled with the conflicting scents of Tonks and Hermione, peanut butter and books, peppermint, flowers and bubblegum. He felt slightly dizzy, and sighed with relief when they released him, smiling.

"Harry!" They both said together, and then glared at each other suspiciously. Harry laughed a deep heartfelt laugh that brought tears to his eyes, and the girls turned their glares on him. "What?" They spoke at the same time again, but didn't appear to notice.

"N-nothing...heh." Harry chuckled, looking from face to face. "I'm just so glad your all ok...I had to watch, w-when..." With a shake of his head, Harry threw his arms around both of the girls, hiding the tears that sprang to his eyes. "It was so horrible! I'm so sorry, it's all my fau..."

"Don't." Hermione whispered, hugging him back as Tonks did the same.

"It's _not_ your fault. Did you pay your uncle to kill you? I highly doubt it." Tonks said, and Harry couldn't stop a chuckle at the ludicrous thought.

"Well, I guess not..." Harry held onto the girls for a few more moments, but stepped back quickly with a blush when Dumbledore cleared his throat. He alone had remained seated, and his eyes were twinkling with a hint of...mischief. He gestured to the chairs around him, and the four friends took seats. Harry couldn't get himself to stop smiling, even though all three of his friends were glancing curiously at him and looking away quickly from time to time.

"Nice new hair style, Harry." Dumbledore chortled, "Quite fetching, if I do say so myself..." Ron barked a loud laugh, before coughing and covering his mouth. Harry looked at him confused, before remembering the gray in his hair. He turned back to Dumbledore with a confused look.

"Yea...I just woke up one morning, and some of it was gray like this." He ran his hand backwards through his hair for emphasis, but stopped at Ron's sudden silence. "What?" He looked to Dumbledore, who was smiling in a gentle, sad fashion. With a wave of his hand, the headmaster produced a mirror, leaned forward and gave it to Harry. Harry raised it to his face, but dropped it with a gasp. _That can't be right..._

He looked about at the other occupants of the room, a pleading expression on his face. He stopped at Hermione, and spoke. "Please..._please_ tell me that I didn't see what I just saw." Hermione opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again before shaking her head. Harry sighed, before slowly raising the mirror again. He looked upon his reflection, and beheld a stranger.

Every hair on his head, his eyebrows, eyelashes, even his short beard..._every_ strand of hair was _snow white_. He lowered the mirror to his lap, and turned a questioning gaze upon the headmaster. Dumbledore sighed, looked pointedly at each occupant of the room before settling on Harry.

"Sometimes, when a person suffers a great deal of grief and stress certain...physical changes can begin to manifest." He explained gently, vanishing the mirror with a flick of his fingers. "Although only cosmetic, your hair turning white is an affect your...mental state has had upon your body. Although not very common, I have seen it happen before." He stood from his chair and walked behind Harry, placing a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. "It's a premature sign of aging, Harry...and if anyone has the right to show age, it's _you_. You have endured more than most every witch or wizard on this planet." He raised his hand from Harry's shoulder, and walked so that he was in the center of the circle of chairs, his back to the fireplace. "...Besides, it looks good on you." The last was said with a smile, and Harry couldn't help but grin in response.

"Could I see the mirror aga...oh." Harry stopped as a mirror materialized in his hand as he had been raising it to Dumbledore. "Thanks." He missed Dumbledore's calculating gaze as he raised the mirror to his face again. _It's not too bad..._ He thought, tugging on one frosty lock. It was so bright that it made his pale face appear almost tanned, and he smiled. _Actually looked kind of cool..._ Absently, he wondered if _all_ the hair on his body had turned white, and blushed furiously in response as he tried to hide behind the mirror. Dumbledore cleared his throat again, and Harry lowered the mirror. It disappeared halfway to his lap, and Harry shrugged before turning his attention to the headmaster.

"As wonderful as white hair is..." He intoned grandly, pointedly stroking his long beard. Ron stifled another laugh, and the girls giggled. "We have more important matters to discuss." With a wave of his hand, the chair he had been sitting in previously slid across the floor to stop behind him. He sat before he continued, his expression serious. "Only two hours have passed since the...incident of this morning. I myself am the one who discovered you, as I was searching for Harry at the time." Harry blushed, slightly flattered that Dumbledore himself had come to collect him. "Of course, I was horrified at what I first saw; blood everywhere and you four covered in it yourselves. I immediately apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital and had a team of medi-wizards dispatched to your location. They arrived and immediately port-keyed you each into the emergency ward. It was too late, however. All of you were already dead." He glanced at Harry as he said this.

Ron gasped, and Harry looked at his friends. Ron was white as a sheet, a hand resting on his cheek and his mouth open in a silent _o_ of surprise. He would have appeared comical if not for the serious situation. Hermione had tears streaming down her face, and her shoulders shook slightly. Tonks looked a little pale, but that was the only change to her appearance.

"Your time of death was declared, and the medics left the room." Dumbledore sighed, before standing and banishing the chair back to its former position. He turned to face the fireplace, looking away from them as he spoke, his voice full of emotion. "I stayed, not knowing what to do and feeling that I was to blame for the entire situation." Harry started to protest, but Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him. Harry wondered if he could see out the back of his head like Mad-Eye Moody. "No Harry, I should not have made you return to Privet Drive. If only I had known that they were as bad as they are..." Dumbledore sighed again, before turning and beginning to pace before the four on the chairs. A frown marred his usually jovial features, and Harry began to get a bad feeling. "But that is beside the point. Imagine my surprise when suddenly...you all flashed a brilliant white light and began breathing! Quick as I could, I made port-keys and sent you to the rooms you awoke in..."

"Excuse me, Professor..." Hermione began nervously, and Dumbledore turned his gaze to her, nodding for her to speak. "But..._where_ is this?" She spread her arms for emphasis, and Dumbledore gave a start of surprise.

"Oh, dear me." He intoned, giving them each an apologetic look. "This is a safe-house of the Order. You are safe here...for the moment." He nodded at his own words, before looking up with a twinkle in his eyes again. "Tea?" Without waiting for an answer, he conjured a tray of tea and biscuits on the small coffee table situated near their chairs. "I charmed the door to the ward you were in and told everyone that I had locked it to keep reporters away." He spoke while the others served themselves, and beckoned his chair to him again. He sat down with a long-suffering sigh. "And now comes the hard part..." Harry looked at him curiously, but Dumbledore simply smiled sadly at him in response.

"Howr paw?" Ron asked, dropping crumbs down his shirt from his full mouth. Dumbledore chuckled, causing Ron to blush and swallow with a grimace. _That had to hurt... _Harry's throat ached in sympathy, and he almost chuckled when Ron set a half-eaten biscuit back on the tray.

"Yes, the hard part. You see...I am the only person besides you four who thinks you are alive." He looked each of them in the eye before continuing, not a twinkle in sight. "And I believe it should stay that way. Each of you is a target, and if Voldemort thinks you are dead he will not bother trying to find you."

"B-but...my mum?" Ron asked, his voice thick. Dumbledore gave him a sympathetic look, as did Harry. It would kill Mrs. Weasley to think that one of her children had died. "She doesn't think I'm dead, does she?"

"I have not yet spoken with any of your families, and I told St. Mungo's to keep it quiet in respect to them." He sighed again, before standing and beginning to pace once more. He seemed...anxious. _That can't be right..._ "However," and here he looked pointedly between Ron and Hermione. "If we are to continue this charade, and I believe we should, then I will inform your families of your deaths." Ron began to protest, and Dumbledore raised his hand once more. "It is the only way. Your family must appear to be mourning, and if they know you are ok they may give us away." Ron closed his mouth and sat back in his chair, his face clouded. Hermione was crying again. "I will leave this decision up to you four...but know that I think hiding is the best option. While you are here I will bring in a select group of trusted people to train you, to get you ready for the war." Tonks began to protest, but stopped as Dumbledore turned his eyes in her direction. "I am well aware that you were an Auror, Nymphadora, I mean the training for these three," he waved his arm towards the three teens, "but I daresay even _you_ could benefit from the teaching. I know I approved your early graduation myself...but you and I both know that you weren't ready." Harry gave them both confused looks when Dumbledore said this, but decided to let it go. It was Tonks business, and she could tell him if she chose to. _Early graduation?_

"How long would we be in hiding?" Harry asked, drawing the old man's attention to himself. Dumbledore smiled, a proud gleam in his eye.

"I am not entirely sure. It could be as little as a few months or as long as two years. It all depends on Voldemort." Ron flinched at the name and Harry sighed, glancing at his friend before turning back to Dumbledore. "You will reveal yourselves to the world when it needs you most...when the time is right." The headmaster turned his head and gazed at Hermione over his half-moon spectacles. "Hermione...you should not have run from home." Harry felt his heart skip a beat, and stood from his chair to protest. Dumbledore turned his gaze on him, and he felt a calming sensation flow through his body before the headmaster turned his attention back to his friend. "However, what's done is done. You, especially need to remain in hiding...as does Harry." He nodded at Harry before continuing. "Ron." Ron tipped his head up to meet the old man's gaze, his eyes moist. "You may be a little safer at home than these two would be...but in order for our charade to work you must join them in hiding. I will leave you to discuss this amongst yourselves. We must act quickly, so I wil return in ten minutes for your decision." Dumbledore nodded at each of them in turn, then turned and left the room in a cloud of billowing purple robes.

Harry dropped back into his chair with a sigh, looking over the various expressions of his friends. Ron's face turned slowly from sadness to determination...and Harry wondered what decision he was determined to make. Hermione simply stared silently into the fire, tears streaming from her eyes. Harry had no doubt that she would choose to remain in hiding. Surprisingly, Tonks was the one Harry was the most concerned about. He did not know much about her home life, except that her mother was dead and that her father, Ted, was the one who had raised her. How close was their relationship...how would Ted Tonks fare if given the news of his only daughter's death? Harry did not doubt that she would remain in hiding as well...it was her duty as a member of the Order. Even if she stayed, would it be for her duty, or for him? Would she regret such a decision?

Harry wanted to stay, of course. Where else would he go? At least here, wherever _here _was, he would not be putting anyone into danger with his presence. If Voldemort believed him defeated and dead he would have no reason to destroy those Harry cared about. Even though the decision was not yet made, Harry felt a sense of relief coming over him. If they did go into hiding, and the plan worked, Harry would'nt have to worry about danger around every corner. He wouldn't have to worry for his friend's safety, as they would be here with him.

But he couldn't help but picture the faces of Ron's parents, his brothers and his sister as they heard the terrible news. How would the death of Ron affect them? Would Mrs. Weasley weep each day away and view terrible nightmares of her son's death each night? Or would she become cold...uncaring, afraid to care about anyone to keep from getting hurt again. Would Mr. Weasley fall so far into grief that he would lose his job? Would the twins, Fred and George, find laughter or happiness in the world after the news? Harry couldn't picture the Weasley twins without them smiling and laughing...the news of Ron's death would surely affect them greatly. Ginny would take it the hardest, he knew. She and Ron were very close. Fred and George had always had each other for company, and Ron and Ginny had done the same. Harry knew that beyond the bickering and quarreling they were closer to eachother than to any of their other siblings. No, Harry would not fault Ron if his decision was to return home.

Silently, he stood from his chair and approached the fire, staring at the orange and yellow flames as if seeking answers. It was almost time.

"Of course, I wish to stay here, but I will not fault any of you if you do not feel the same. You have family...I do not."Silence rienged for a few moments, broken only by the crackling of the fire. He heard someone get up and walk to him. He turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're part of my family mate." Ron declared in a serious voice. "The news of your death will hurt _our_ family just as much as mine will. I'm in." Harry smiled sadly at this, nodded his thanks to Ron and turned to face Hermione. She was no longer crying, but her chin would quiver now and then as if she were holding it in. She nodded to Harry, and he strode forward to gather her in his arms.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I'm sorry about this." He rubbed her back softly a few moments, then gently disengaged himself and turned to Tonks. She was still staring into the fire, and Harry was surprised to see a lone tear escape her eye and trickle down her cheek. "Tonks?" Harry asked, as he shuffled to her chair and crouched to look into her face. She turned her head quickly away, and Harry saw another tear trickle from her eye. He reached his hand up and brushed it away with his thumb, before grasping her chin lightly and turning her head to face him. She squeezed her eyes shut, and he sighed. "Why the tears?" He whispered, brushing away two more. "...you don't have to stay, if you don't want to." She opened her eyes at this, and Harry almost gasped in surprise. In place of the beautiful electrical pink he was used to seeing, her iris's were now completely black, blending with the color of her pupils.

"I'm a h-horrible bo-bodyguard." Harry saw the tell-tale quiver of her bottom lip, and was surprised when she didn't burst out sobbing. Tears streamed from her eyes silently, straming from her face to drip from her wobbling chin. "First the park, then Hermione, then that idiot who you clobbered...and n-now this. Everyone was almost killed!" A sob escaped her lips despite the effort of holding it in that was written clearly on her face. "All I managed to do was get shot. I'm worthless. Everyone knows I'm clumsy, and even though I've been trying s-soo hard to stop it, I can't. I was an Auror for Merlin's sake, and I couldn't even stop t-that stupid muggle." With that, she broke down and covered her face with her hands, loud sobs coming from behind them. Her shoulders shook violently with each heart wrenching cry, and Harry felt his eyes water. Gently and slowly he hugged her to his chest, drawing her head to his shoulder. Almost cumpolsively her arms wrapped around him and held tightly. He rubbed his hand up and down her back and whispered calmingly into her ear.

"Sshhh..." He breathed, glad that Hermione had the sense not to utter a cutting remark. "It wasn't your fault. No-one could have done any better. A muggle with a gun is just as deadly as a wizard with a wand...I don't blame you. If anything, you all should be blaming _me._" He tightened his hold as she struggled to protest. "Let me finish, ok?" She stopped struggling, and Harry was happy to hear that she had stopped sobbing as well. A little sniffle or whimper would pass her lips now and then, but the wails of grief had passed. "I think you're doing a fine job...and I wouldn't accept anyone else as my bodyguard." He loosened his grip, and let her back slightly away. Her eyes had turned back to the pink color, a little darker than normal. Her chin wobbled as she looked at him.

"Y-you....you want me to stay?" Harry smiled and nodded, and a wobbly smile arose on Tonks' lips as she threw her arms around him again. "Thank you. Thank you Harry. I won't let you down again, I promise." She squeezed him tightly once more and backed away. "I'll stay," she proclaimed in a much louder voice, before slumping back into her seat. Harry smiled at her again before rising adn returning to his own chair.

"Thank you, everyone." He said, nodding to each of them in turn. Only a few more moments passed before Dumbledore returned. He turned a questioning gaze on Harry, and he nodded. "We're staying." He said simply.

"Good, good." The headmaster said with a smile at each of them. "I am very proud of you all." He waved his hand, and Harry gasped as a little sting of pain came from his head. The sound was echoed around the room. "Sorry about that...." Dumbledore said sheepishly, producing a vial from his robes and depositing the strands of hair he had plucked from their heads. "We need these to create dopplegangers. I must go, I have much to do and very little time. I suggest you all get some rest...we go to Daigon Alley tomorrow." His chuckled at the gasps that erupted around the room, and held up a hand to still their questions. "You will be under glamour charms, of course. The news of your deaths will also help to alleviate some curiousity. I did not mean that by hiding you would be kept in total isolation...that would be unhealthy. In fact, I want you to enjoy yourselves for a while...remember, you should be _dead._" His eyes twinkled at each of them before he turned to leave.

"Professor..." Dumbledore stopped and turned at the sound of Hermione's confused voice. "How will we be getting there?" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled so madly at this that Harry wondered if a charm was the cause.

"We'll take the stairs, of course." And with a twinkle Dumbledore was gone, leaving four very confused individuals.

* * *

**A/N** You didn't really think I'd kill 'em all off...did you? BAH! I'm not the evil one, you know...that's Cricket! I'm going to avoid chapters like the last one for a while I think... Too many people hate me now. I scrapped my original version of this chapter. I'm planning on using the idea in a completely different story after I finish writing this one. We'll be getting to Hogwarts a little later than I had planned, but the time between now and then should be fun. A huge apartment in the middle of Daigon Alley...occupied by three trouble makers and a woman who will go along with almost anything. I see a few misadventures in the works already:)

I know that Harry with new uber powers isn't a new idea...but it has to be done. I'll try to do it as original as I can, and I hope I do an ok job.

I know I didn't say anything about Dudley or the other Dursley's in this chapter, but rest assured that next chap we'll be hearing a lot about them.

As always, my Uber-Ninja reviewers, **Shadow Dragon12 **and **Nymph23** kicked this chapter's ass. If not for them you'd hardly be able to read it. Thanks you two!

**yellowpages **I think this chapter should answer most of your questions:) Sorry the last chapter was such a cliffie, but I couldn't help it...Cricket told me to do it. I would never kill my poor squirrel! Besides, if I tried she'd kick my ass...ninja and all that, you know? I thought Ron's death was kind of funny too, but I couldn't kill him permanently. I like Ron, he's a steadfast and loyal friend. He may have jealousy issues, but who doesn't get jealous now and then? Hmmm...maybe I could use your line to advertise my story, heh. My story is soo good a woman named her child after my OC squirrel! lol.

**coolone007-2 **You were right, they died! But...then I brought them back so I can kill them all again later. It was fun to write the last chapter, heh. It wasn't a revolver... The _click_ Harry heard was Vernon drawing the hammer back on a Mark XIX Desert Eagle. Check out **www. magnumresearch .com/ DesertEagle.asp** I put spaces in the address to keep it from getting filtered. And yes...you can really buy them in that sweet gold finish that they show in the picture. The pistol holds 10 rounds...one in the chamber and 9 in the magazine... so Vernon shot the last bullet when he shot Harry in the scarhead. Hope you like this chapter:)

**beggebaddabuddu **Hmmm...so...you liked it? lol. Hope you like this one better, no cliffie this time, heh. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot.

**albert87 **Yes, I am an evil sodding bastard, Muahahaha!...heh. I'm glad you liked me dedicating the chapter to you:) Thanks for reviewing at number 100:) Hope you liked this one too.

**Anonymous Reviewer **Super-powers for Cricket, eh? Hmm...I dunno. She's kinda scary already. lol.

**chris-warren876 **Nope, not all dead. Honestly...did you really think I'd kill _everybody_ off? Bah! j/k Hope this chap alleviated some concerns...don't worry, I'm not killing any main characters off for a long long time at least. I'm planning on making this into a trilogy...can't do that with everybody dead, heh.

**BlindJedi **Glad you liked it, and thanks for pointing out that spelling error...crap. Now I wonder if I spelt it wroned in the other scene he was in. Hope you liked this chapter too, and thanks for reviewing.

**JD22 **It wasn't me! I swear it...Cricket made me do it!!! lol, anyways, I'm glad you liked it. Most people hated me for it. Sorry, I couldn't let Ron go just yet...I think he's a good guy, heh. Hope you liked this one too, and thanks for reviewing, of course.

**shaz124 **Yeah, that last chapter was a real bad cliffie, eh? Originally, this chapter was waaaaaay different. Like my author's notes say above, that's the reason for the lateness...I had to write an entirely new one. I've stored the other one away though...it was really quite good, so I'm going to use it in a different story later on. I canned it for this one because it went too far. So, I used the character death to introduce Harry's new coolness. Later in the story I plan to delve pretty heavily into magical theory and such, and we'll slowly discover Harry's new stuff along the way.

**mjk306 **Cricket wants to bite you, but I told her you were kidding. lol, I know that last one was a doozy, sorry about that. Hope you like this one a little better.

**Toras **Glad you liked the last one. I always enjoy reading reviews from people who've never reviewed before. Like I said in my AN above, we'll find out about 'ol Vernon and Dudley soon...and it might be a bit shocking. Thanks very much for reviewing, it means a lot.

**Miss-Aurelia **Muahahaha!!! Cricket's evilness is contagious, blame the squirrel!

**AngelinaWeasley1 **Heh, I got your review right before I posted this. Hope this one eases your mind.

Ok, that's everybody. Write at ya soon.

* * *

**Did you read it? Then Review it! Pleeeease!**


	15. Of Wizards and Witches Dark

**Disclaimer: I tried sleeping in the cardboard box and it rained. I own nothing related to the world of Harry Potter. Cricket bit me when I asked her if she was really an alien.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 14, Of Wizards and Witches Dark**

**This chapter is dedicated to my mum, who reviewed my story last chapter.**

"...We'll take the stairs?" Harry mumbled, confused. He looked around at his companions, seeing his expression mirrored around the room. With a chuckle, he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever...I should expect things like that from him." Here his face darkened slightly, and he stood from his chair. "He never explains anything. Anyways..." He looked about the room they were in again, allowing a grin to form across his features. "This place is _cool_, let's do some exploring." Ron grinned as well, and the four left the room, opting to go back upstairs and start from there.

The four friends spent several hours exploring their new home...not that the safe house was extremely large, only _interesting._ Every room seemed to carry on the crimson and gold color scheme, lending a Gryffindor air to the place. Windows spilt light from the afternoon sun across the lush carpets of each room, but curiously every window was opaque, seemingly covered in frost. Either so the four couldn't see outside or so others couldn't see in, Harry didn't know, although he was leaning towards the latter.

The upstairs portion of their temporary home consisted only of bedrooms, extravagant and lush to a fault, but bedrooms nonetheless. Each room looked similar to another, and the four quickly grew bored and moved back downstairs from the far end of the hall. The stairways on this end of the house led to a room much like the one on the other side of the house, only smaller. Three couches stood before a cold fireplace, the grate clean and free of ashes as though it hadn't been used in some time. A small table stood beneath a window along one of the walls, a chessboard complete with pieces sitting atop it. Curiously, the chess set was of muggle design, much to Ron's chagrin. He poked and prodded the pieces several times when he thought no one was looking, trying to get them to move. Harry had to move from the room to keep from laughing.

The next room was a kitchen, but unlike the chess set this was obviously not of muggle design. A stove stood on one side of the room...but it was free of knobs or heat controlling devices of any kind. Harry briefly wondered how it was used, before remembering the stove that Mrs. Weasley used at the burrow, which was quite similar...if slightly less opulent. One would simply light a magical fire above one of the burners, so there was no need for knobs or anything...the heat level was controlled completely by the witch or wizard.

"Looks like you'll be doing all the cooking, Tonks." Harry chuckled, pointing to the stove. "We're all under age, so we can't do magic." Remembering his now broken wand, Harry grimaced. "Besides which...I don't even have a wand anymore." Shaking his head at his loss, Harry quickly strode into the next room, and came to a sudden stop as his friends did the same, all four gasping in various levels of surprise.

The room before them was about twice as big as the larger 'common room,' stretching grandly before them for almost thirty meters. Situated around the room in an almost haphazard fashion was a startling array of strange instruments...some that Harry recognized and some he did not. The first thing that caught his eye was an array of stuffed burlap sacks, shaped as people. They stood along one of the walls, and although they seemed to be in excellent condition the wall behind them was scarred and burnt in places. _Practice _In the center of the room was a raised platform, roughly six meters to a side...a dueling stage. Several..._machines_, if they could be called so, were situated in a corner to their left. A few of them Harry recognized as exercise machines of some sort, although if they were the design was nothing he had seen before. There were no cables or visible weights...indeed, compared to muggle exercise equipment these machines seemed incredibly simple...almost incomplete.

Other practice dummies were spaced about the room, seemingly for practicing other forms of attack. A few hung suspended from the ceiling to their right, and Harry guessed they served as the wizarding equivalent to a muggle punching bag. However, none of these items are what grabbed Harry's attention. The burlap dummies in the far left corner are the ones that he began walking towards...or to be more specific, the walls and racks behind them that held the most amazing array of bladed weaponry he had ever before seen.

There were swords, of course, as well as knives of every shape and size. Axes, long poles with blades on the ends, long, curved, wicked looking blades with a handle in the middle, gloves with spikes, blades that were seemingly meant to be strapped to ones forearm...the multitude of weapons was fascinating. Harry was in awe, each blade seemed to shine as if it was brand new, polished and not touched since. He had never before imagined so many devices with sharp edges before. The sight made him shiver...there had to be well over a hundred weapons in this room.

And all with a single purpose...to kill.

He tentatively stuck his finger out towards one of the weapons that seemed to be made from a single piece of metal. The handle was situated in the middle, the blade stretching out to the sides over two feet in each direction, meeting in the middle in front of the handle. The entire thing looked sharp, the glinting metal curving in a graceful ark in each direction and ending in a menacing point, to sweep back and connect with the handle. The entire blade was sharp...even the parts of it that would face the wielder, the handle being the only part of the weapon that didn't look deadly. With a mesmerized look to his eyes, Harry slowly let his finger come to rest upon the blades edge...only to bring it back with a startled yelp as the blade bit into his finger. It was razor sharp.

"Well, that was dumb." He heard Ron say from his side, and turned to see his friend looking at the weapons warily. "It's a _blade_...meant to _cut_ things...like _fingers_." Ron turned his gaze to meet Harry's, humor in his eyes. Harry scowled and stuck his finger in his mouth before walking further among the weapons. Some of the swords and daggers had runes etched along the length of their blades, and Hermione did her best to translate them, being the only one of the four to have studied ancient runes. Although she couldn't translate all of the writings, she could understand several runes that seemed to be common among the few engraved swords. Runes of everlasting sharpness, unbreakable runes, runes to bestow strength and stamina upon the user, runes of bonding, and on one of the swords, a black double edged monster that Harry doubted he could even lift, not to mention swing...a rune of _pain._

"I bet ol' Tom would just love that one." Harry said sarcastically, gesturing to the ebony blade. "Right up his alley..." Seeing the others curious looks, Harry elaborated, "Tom Riddle?" Seeing nothing but confusion, he shook his head in annoyance. "...Voldemort."

Most of the inscribed blades also had names; several quite gruesome, like _Head Chopper _and _Hamstring_, but others were quite poetic. _Moonlight_, a small silver dagger with a blade no longer than Harry's hand, glowed a faint bluish color and had stars and a moon depicted in the pommel. _Paladin_ was a broadsword, not quite as large as the black one, and the entire weapon was made of a metal that was so white it almost hurt the eye. _Amee's Song_ was a katana style sword, the handle wrapped in a textured turquoise cloth that matched it's hardened sheath. When removed, it elicited a beautiful sound that the four discovered made everyone that heard it, besides the wielder, feel strangely lethargic...slow. Another dagger, this one called _Sparkle_ taught them to keep their hands off the weapons, as the blade spat an arc of electricity at Ron as he moved to pick it up.

Ironically, the black sword with the pain rune etched near the cross-guard was named _Griever._

"Let's get out of here," Hermione shuddered, eyeing a wicked looking axe with a red blade that hung on the wall above their reach. "This place gives me the creeps..." Everyone agreed, and soon they found themselves sprawled in the couches in the smaller common room. The door at the far end of the 'training room,' as they had come to call it, led to the room they had met Dumbledore in, and besides the many unexplored bathrooms and bedrooms on the second floor there was nothing else to see. Tonks had conjured an illusionary fire in the fireplace, and as the day wore on into evening it became the only source of light in the room. Soon enough, Ron's snores filled the room as the occupants fell asleep one by one. Hermione once again curled up with Harry on the same couch.

Harry was the last to fall asleep, as he had remembered a few things...things that made him worry. What happened to Dudley? Where was Cricket? Were they both ok? Were they even alive? Everyone around him suffered needlessly...even the poor squirrel.

Voldemort was right...death followed him everywhere.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to find the Headmaster sitting in a conjured armchair directly in front of the fireplace, seemingly asleep. The illusionary fire had long ago dissipated, but soft sunlight streamed through the frosted windows to splash about the room in a gentle fashion.

Harry stretched, as much as one can stretch with a teenage girl sleeping on the same couch, and stifled a yawn. Blinking a few times, he returned his gaze to Dumbledore, to find the headmaster gazing sadly back at him. His eyes held a twinkle, but it was dim...faltering. Instead of conveying calm and carefree happiness it exuded an almost palpable sadness, which Harry found slightly confusing.

"I am sorry, Harry." Dumbledore spoke softly, pain evident in his voice. "If I had known that your relatives were capable of doing such a thing...I would have never left you in their care." Harry looked away, concentrating instead on the ceiling, not wishing to see the headmaster in such a vulnerable state. "I have witnessed many horrible, terrible things in my many years. I have lived through more dark times than light it seems...indeed, I've lived during the reign of not two dark lords...but _five_." Harry jerked his gaze back to Dumbledore as he said this, his eyes widening in surprise. This was news to him. "Before I attended Hogwarts, the Dark Witch Liandrin was defeated at Morgan's Pass. During my sixth year at Hogwarts Lord Necronis rose, only to be defeated two years later on the street just below that window." Here the old man gestured lazily towards the frosty glass set in the wall, his movements slow, lethargic. Harry had never seen the man look as old as he did at that moment. "When I was thirty, and still an Auror, a Dark Wizard going by the name of Sin plagued the British Isles, committing acts so depraved, so atrocious, that they gave many good wizards nightmares just to think about. I myself brought about Grindelwald's defeat in 1945."

Dumbledore stood from his chair and moved to the window, seemingly piercing the opaque glass and looking down on what lay below. "Now Voldemort...and these other Dark Wizards are only the ones on our side of the world. Did you know, Harry, that the United States have their own Dark Lord, who is at this very moment gathering followers of his own? Committing crimes equal, if not even more heinous than those of Voldemort and his followers?" He turned to look at Harry, who had stood from the couch carefully to avoid waking Hermione, and was now trying to look through the window himself. All he could see was frosted glass.

"No...I didn't. I've always wondered why we didn't have some outside assistance, especially during Voldemort's first reign. Now I know." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How can people be so...evil? What is the point? Kill a few people, and you're evil, but why do it in the first place? I just don't get it." He turned a questioning glance upon the headmaster, who still looked sadly out the window...seeing things only he could see.

"I don't know Harry. I could never tell you, for I am not evil myself...nor could you understand if Tom were to come here at this very moment and explain himself, for you are inherently good." Dumbledore turned his head as he finished, the sadness in his eyes punctuated with a hint of pride...it disappeared with his next words however. "It is our choices that make us who we are, Harry. Tom Riddle was raised in an uncaring environment...mentally and physically abused. Every experience that he had with muggles before coming to Hogwarts was bad...much like your own experiences." Harry made to protest at this, but Dumbledore held up a hand and continued. "I'm not saying that you and Voldemort are anything alike Harry, merely that you share similar backgrounds. Both shunned and abused before your arrival at Hogwarts, and once there you faced similar situations as well. You both faced hatred and awe from your classmates...You for who you are, and Tom for his heritage...for he found he was of Slytherin blood in his very first year. Despite this, you both are so completely different to be exact opposites. You Harry, would sacrifice yourself to save an unknown man, while Voldemort would sacrifice himself for no-one. Years of hatred stirs within his heart Harry...Voldemort has done such horrible things in his life that I do not think he is capable of any other emotion...indeed, I do not believe him to be completely human even."

"But you Harry," The twinkle returned, pride and happiness, even...hope. Harry turned his head from the gaze, knowing that the hope was misplaced. Just the day before he had been defeated by his non-magical uncle...how was he to defeat Voldemort? "You made all the _right_ choices. You are a beacon of light among the darkness...a shining hope for all of wizard-kind. Indeed," the headmaster's voice turned sorrowful as he strode back to the center of the room. "You are our _only _hope, and I am sorry that you must carry this burden." Once he reached the center of the three couches, he turned to face Harry once more. "Enough of this melancholy conversation, hmm?" With that, he reached into his robes and withdrew his wand, with a wink to Harry he waved his wand, sending a shower of red and gold sparks cascading from its tip...with a god-awful crackling, popping noise to go with it.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled, falling to the floor with a yelp. He scowled about the room before catching sight of the headmaster's amused expression. Blushing, he shot to his feet, standing at attention like a muggle army recruit about to be reprimanded by a drill officer. Hermione and Tonks reacted much the same, except Tonks first reaction was to go for her wand, sending a stunner at the source of the sound before she even had her eyes fully open.

Much to Harry's surprise, and Tonks' horror, Dumbledore dropped like a stone.

* * *

**A/N **OMFG!!!!!11!1 He updated!! lol. Sorry to keep you people waiting so long, but I had a lot of stuff going on for a while. Then Halo 2 was released...not to mention the WOW open beta...and HL2...yea, lots of stuff, heh. It wasn't _that_ long anyways though...right? Like a month almost. I'll try to update much faster in the future if I can, but I'm moving to a new apartment next week, so it might not be for a couple weeks at the least. Hopefully I can get internet right away... 

**My beta readers are ass-kicking as always, my thanks go out to Nymph23, Shadow Dragon 12, and the new guy Shaz124**

Right now it's reaaaly late...or early depending on how you look at it, so I'm posting this before it gets beta'd.

I know that since I've taken so long to write this that a few more days without an update wouldn't hurt, but

I just had to post this...Cricket made me do it. After my betas whip this into shape I'll repost.

To the reviewer that asked to be a beta, fan fiction .net edited out your email, so I can't email you. Unfortunatly, I think I've got enough beta readers now, sorry. If you ever have a suggestion of anything email me, I take every good suggestion to heart.

A couple people have warned me now about putting review responses in my chapters...apparently fan fiction .net doesn't like that, and in their infinite wisdom they'll smite my story from this site if they see them. Soooo, no review responses this time, sorry. I'm thinking of getting one of those yahoo groups everyone uses now-aday, but we'll have to see. Needless to say, I REAAAAALLY appreciate the reviews, so please keep reviewing.

I know this chapter may seem like a bunch of filler, but I had to get this stuff out of the way. I had to instill a sense of respect for Dumbledore back into Harry...at least before he gets pissed at him again, which is coming fairly soon. I hope you liked it anyway. I thought I might have a hard time getting back into things after my hiatus, but my muses came right back to life.

I do have one thing to say...joe6991 and aerie22, both great writers, reviewed my story, so I **ROCK**! Muahahaha! If you haven't read their stories yet do so now, you'll thank me later. I dunno if I've mentioned RossWrock here before, but I'm sure most of you have heard of him. Read his stories, or Cricket will bite you. Hell, look at my favorites list, all the stories are damn good. Whoever mentioned me on those yahoo groups has my thanks...I'm realy tired and forgot your name.

Anyways, thanks again to all those that reviewed. I hope to be updating soon.


	16. Taking the Stairs

**Disclaimer: The cardboard box is ruined now, so I stole a ten-penny nail. I own nothing in any way related to Harry Potter. Cricket got mad at me.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 15, Taking the Stairs**

Rain fell from the sky over Privet Drive as though the gods themselves were weeping, the harsh wind driving the big drops to whip across the street nearly sideways, stinging those unlucky enough to still be outside. Streams seemed to have formed next to the curb on either side of the road, carrying what little amount of trash that had accumulated in the pristine community into the gutters.

The morning sun had not yet risen, but Privet drive was lit partially in a merry yellow-orange glow.

Or, to be more exact... the raging fire consuming number four.

The rain didn't seem to hamper the flames at all. Indeed, they seemed to grow larger and more furious the longer the house burned, seemingly in sheer spite of the rain. Paint cracked and peeled, flaking away from the siding to be lifted by the wind and blown into the neighbor's yards. Planks blackened and split, loud as gunshots. Flames first poked through the weakened area of the roof where Harry's room had been, licking across the shingles like some hungry beast. The house had been burning for several minutes already, and yet no sirens were heard. Phone lines in Surrey were on the fritz, probably due to the storm.

One solitary figure stood silhouetted before the fire of his home, short blonde locks matted to his head by the rain. He wore only a t-shirt and jeans, but despite the chill of the rain and wind, he did not shiver. The diamond in his left ear glinted occasionally, winking merrily at the burning house. His hands hung at his sides, muscular arms taught as he clenched his fists. His left hand held a necklace, the edges of a cross cutting into his palm, drawing blood which was quickly washed away by the rain. His right hand held a pistol, the nickel finish dulled slightly by rain and blood.

Dudley watched the flames consume his childhood home without moving, silent tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. Various wounds adorned his body, cuts, burns and gashes, but he felt numb to the pain. His eyes appeared to pierce the flames, to see beyond number four, beyond privet drive and surrey in its entirety, to horrors only he could see.

Harry was dead. His friends Hermione, Tonks and Ron... dead. Although Dudley didn't know the last three very well, they had seemed like good, honest people. Magical, yes, but good people nonetheless. All of them, dead. _Even..._ Dudley shook his head violently, sending drops of water flying in all directions. Some things were better forgotten.

Vernon Dursley had sold his soul to the devil. And the devil had come to collect.

The house was not all that burned this night.

Almost as though jolted, Dudley stooped and opened the backpack at his feet. _Harry's..._ He was immediately berated for his actions, as a brown blur shot out of the bag and skittered up his arm, tiny claws drawing blood on his bare skin. Despite this, Dudley smiled, welcoming his only remaining friend with a soft chuckle.

"How ya doin girl?" He asked, bringing his hand to his shoulder as he had seen Harry do so many times in the past two weeks. Hesitantly, he rubbed a finger down Cricket's soft fur, which was quickly becoming wet from the pouring rain. With a grimace, he dropped the pistol into the backpack and with gentleness that belied his strength, picked the squirrel off his shoulder. Her fur was matted in much the same manner as his own hair was, making the rodent appear much smaller and thinner than it normally would. He smiled sadly at it's bedraggled appearance. She chirped sadly at him, almost as though she knew what had happened earlier that day...and maybe she did.

"I'm sorry girl. I wish Harry was here too..." Dudley hastily wiped the tears that sprang from his eyes, as though embarrassed that the squirrel had seen. Red smears appeared on his face from the cross necklace that still cut into his fist. "You should stay in the sack for now... you might get sick out here." Cricket chirped a sad response, and to Dudley's surprise it climbed back into the backpack of it's own accord. He brought his face close to the opening and smiled at the squirrel once more. "It should stop raining soon, I hope." With that, he zipped that waterproof backpack closed and painfully stood to his feet, gently swinging the backpack over his shoulder.

With one last look at his burning home, he shook his head and turned.

Orphaned, with no belongings besides those he wore, and with only a squirrel for company, Dudley took his first step towards the only destination he had left.

Revenge.

* * *

Everyone was silent, staring dumbfounded at Dumbledore, who had landed in the armchair behind him (thankfully) and now appeared to simply be sleeping. Harry's mind was reeling... he had just seen the most powerful wizard on the planet get dropped by his friend. 

No one else seemed to believe what had happened either. Tonks had frozen, her wand still pointed towards the headmaster, her eyes open so wide Harry wondered if they would roll out of her head. Ron still stood at attention, stiff as a board. The only thing that had changed was the color of his skin, which had become very pale, and the expression on his face. His mouth was open in a giant o of surprise. Hermione looked as though Merlin himself had just walked through the room.

"Erm..." Was Harry's intelligent response, before he doubled over in great guffaws of laughter, tears streaming from his eyes as he fell to the floor in a heap, holding his sides. Ron followed soon after, pointing between Tonks and Dumbledore and trying to speak around his laughter. Hermione still didn't move, but she no longer looked as though she had seen a ghost. Instead she sent disapproving glares at both of the boys as they rolled about on the floor.

"This isn't funny!" She exclaimed, finally moving from her position to haul Harry and Ron to their feet. Ron grabbed her by the shoulders, his face the typical Weasley red, and through his laughter tried to speak.

"T-Tonks...s-stunner, heh... Dumbledore!" With that he fell to the floor once again, his laughter renewed and doubled. Hermione huffed as she looked down on him. Harry finally got his laughter under control, and slowly walked over to Tonks, who looked as though someone had petrified her. Muffling his snickers behind his hand, he sat on his haunches by her side, deliberately cutting off her view of the headmaster. She seemed to snap out of her daze at this moment, and hastily began to climb from her position on the couch. Harry grabbed her shoulders, holding her where she was. She appeared almost frantic.

"Tonks?" She looked at him dumbly; her eyes wide and glazed over. He shook her lightly, and she focused on him. "Don't worry, he's fine."

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" She moaned, leaning to the side to see the headmaster over his shoulder. "I just stunned my boss!" Harry couldn't help it, he broke into another round of guffaws, falling limply to his knees as he grabbed Tonks by the shoulders to keep from falling over. Tonks looked at him incredulously. "This isn't funny Harry!" Harry tried to stop, but he just couldn't. His sides were hurting again. With a growl, Tonks punched him in the shoulder and stood, purposely striding over to where Dumbledore sat.

"_Ennervate." _She intoned, pointing her wand at the comatose wizard. Harry immediately stopped laughing.

Ron, unfortunately, did no such thing. He was trying to struggle to his feet, still facing Hermione. He didn't see the headmaster rise from his seat behind him. Harry tried waving at him to stop, but Ron just snickered all the louder. Hermione had a positively evil grin on her face.

"Ron?" Hermione purred, sauntering a few steps closer to her red-headed friend. "Why don't you tell the _headmaster_ what's so funny?" Ron became very quiet as he turned around, his face paling visibly. Dumbledore stood next to Tonks, who was looking studiously at the floor. His eyes twinkled merrily behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes...well," Dumbledore mumbled sheepishly. "Good reflexes, that. Indeed, I haven't been stunned in years." Tonks shuffled her feet, the only sound in the now silent room. The headmaster cleared his throat, seemingly regaining his composure. "Shall we?" He intoned, turning towards the door to the kitchen.

The tension dissolved in an instant, and Ron and Harry followed along with the rest, snickering occasionally before covering their mouths in alarm. Dumbledore led them into the kitchen, where he stopped and pointed his wand at a trapdoor Harry had failed to notice the day before. With a flick, it gently opened and settled against the wall, revealing a narrow stairway. Dumbledore descended without comment, the others followed silently. At the bottom of the stairway was a doorway, and beyond that was a small square room. All four walls were lined with shelves containing boxes and bottles of some unnamed material, and the middle of the room was taken up by a large stone workbench, the surface marred and pitted in places. Dumbledore silently led them to the only other doorway in the room.

The room behind the doorway was filled with shelving that was groaning under the weight of thousands of small rectangular boxes. Harry felt a strange sense of deja-vu, and sent a look of surprise at Dumbledore's back. He now knew where they were.

Ollivanders wand shop.

"You four wait here, I'll be right back." Dumbledore turned as he spoke, sending each of them a piercing gaze. "Do _not_ leave this room, I have yet to alter your appearances." With that, the headmaster disappeared among the shelves. Harry turned to his friends.

"I can't believe it!" He exclaimed excitedly, gesturing around at the boxes. "We're in Diagon Alley... this is Ollivanders!" Seeing the others dubious expressions, he turned to the nearest box and lifted the lid. A wand lay nestled in the bottom. "See, wands...and look at this." He passed Ron the lid of the box, who looked at it in confusion.

"Look at what?" He brought the lid closer to his face, as though what Harry meant for him to see was very small. With an exasperated sigh, Harry took the lid back and flipped it over, then handed it back to Ron.

"Look at _that_." Ron stared at the inside of the box in open-mouthed shock, before passing it to Tonks on his left. Tonks glanced at it before handing it to Hermione, who did the same and gave it back to Harry. Harry looked at the lid once more before replacing it back on the box.

**Ollivander's**

**Makers of fine wands since 382 BC**

**213 Diagon Alley**

**

* * *

**  
Dumbledore returned some time later, to find the four friends sitting on the floor of the store-room. He smiled politely as they stood and brushed themselves off. "As you no doubt know by now, this is a room in Ollivanders. The apartment above this building is actually the attic...which has undergone various improvements, of course." He gestured for them to follow him as he spoke, and the five of them began making their way through the many shelves and tables covered with the wand boxes. "Octavius serves the order by providing the safe-house for our use. Very good of him, don't you think?" He stopped as they reached another door and turned to face them. "I'm now going to cast glamour charms on each of you. Don't be alarmed, it will make you feel dizzy for a few moments." With that, he waved his wand about in front of each of them for a few moments. It looked almost as though he were painting.

Harry braced himself as Dumbledore got to him. He expected to feel his face being pulled and stretched this way and that as his appearance was transformed, but felt nothing except for a light-headedness. He voiced his concerns to Dumbledore.

"This charm is purely illusionary, Harry. Your actual appearance is unchanged. The dizzy spell comes about when the charm is linked to your own magical core. This way, the charm is fueled almost indefinitely. It would do us no good to have the charm dissipate an hour from now, would it?" Harry shook his head, only to wave his arms about as he almost fell over as the room seemed to wobble about in front of his eyes. "Careful Harry. You should feel normal in a few minutes. Anyway, this way I shouldn't have to recast the charm for another week, maybe two. The link to your core itself will weaken, until it becomes too brittle to support the magic powering the charm. When this happens, you will feel dizzy like you do now, only much, much more so. This is because there will be a slight magical backlash when the link breaks." As he spoke he finished putting the charm on Ron.

Harry looked at his best mate... or the person who now stood where his best mate had been seconds before. Ron now appeared to be stockier, like his brothers Fred and George, yet his height had remained the same from what Harry could see. His red hair was now a nondescript brown, a little shorter than it had been before. His nose was shorter, and his cheeks weren't quite as round as they were. The one thing that hadn't changed that Harry could see were his eyes. They were the same expressive blue they had always been. Harry wondered how he himself looked now.

He then turned to look at Hermione, and almost fell over in shock. Hermione was several inches taller, rail thin, with straight blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were now blue, not brown like they had been, and her face seemed thinner as well, with aristocratic cheekbones and a perfect nose.

She looked like Draco Malfoy's sister.

Overcoming his shock, Harry turned back to Dumbledore to see what he would do to change Tonks appearance. The headmaster, however, simply stood and looked at Tonks expectantly. Harry almost gasped aloud as Tonks' feature began to blur before his eyes. It happened almost too fast to see, and when she was finished there stood an exact replica of Hermione's new form. Dumbledore chuckled, before applauding quietly. "Twins! Brilliant, I never thought of that!"

_Now every time I look at either of these girls...I'll think of Malfoy. Yay. _Harry said nothing however, instead he waited for whatever Dumbledore would do next.

"Now, I could alter the charm to allow you four to see your true selves, however I do not think this would be a good idea. I may do so next time." He strode back to the door and clapped his hands as he turned to face them again. "Now, your new names. You Harry, are now John Atherton. Ron, you are his brother Alex Atherton. And you, young ladies, are... hmm, Nia," He pointed at Hermione then moved his hand to point at Tonks, "and Mia McKintley. Any objections?" No one spoke, so he continued. "Ok, you just recently moved here from America, where you attended Superior Academy of Magic, on Lake Superior. You are to be exchange students at Hogwarts in the coming term. Questions?" Hermione... or was it Tonks? One of the twins raised her hand. "Yes, Nia?" _Hermione then. This is going to be so confusing._

"How will we..." She began, before covering her mouth in shock. The voice was definitely _not_ Hermione's. It sounded slightly sing-song, and a bit lower than her real voice. And it sounded decidedly American. "Oh...I see." She said once she had regained her composure. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, I took the charm one step further and altered your voice and speaking patterns as well. No one should question your story due to you not having accents. Now, any other questions. Ah yes, sorry Tonks." Dumbledore quickly flicked his wand at her as well, supposedly changing her voice as well. "Now, shall we go?"

* * *

**A/N**

I can't write anymore tonight, I have to work tomorrow. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but thanks to those that emailed me to show me support.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	17. Incognito

**Disclaimer: I think I got ripped off when I stole the nail; I have no idea what to do with it. I own nothing in any way related to Harry Potter. Cricket is still mad at me.**

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Three**

**Chapter 16, Incognito**

As Dumbledore lead them through the front of the shop, Harry cast furtive glances around towards the shelves. Ollivander himself seemed to not be in yet... or, remembering Harry's own wand buying experience, the creepy old man was probably waiting among the stacks for an unwary buyer to enter his store. _Wands... I'll need a new one._ Could a wizard even get a new wand? As Ollivander had said, the wand chooses the wizard... not the other way around. What if no other wand was compatible with Harry? _But surely accidents have happened in the past... _That's right! Ron had gotten a new wand after his had broken in their second year.

Harry decided to wait until later to ask the Headmaster about a new wand... he had no wizarding money for one, and he didn't want to bring up the memories of the day before and spoil the semi-festive mood of the group.

Dumbledore led them out onto the street amidst the jangling of the hanging bells above the door, and Harry immediately caught his breath. The entire street as far as he could see in either direction was teeming with people. What if someone recognized him? Did Dumbledore's charm really work? He felt sweat break out on his brow as his breathing quickened, and he quickly grabbed the nearest "twin" that was at hand and buried his face in her shoulder.

"My scar! Can yo..." Harry stopped in surprise, before experimentally making a few non-sense noises to make sure he had heard right. "Erm... Do I look like... me?" The voice was still surprising... several octaves deeper and slightly gravelly sounding, almost like a younger Moody... if Moody had been from Texas. Harry shuddered at the thought. He turned to the window of the wand shop, but it was far too dirty to make out his reflection.

"No Har... erm, I mean, yes... you do look like yourself, _John_." Harry breathed a sigh of relief, turning away from whoever the twin was and facing Dumbledore once more. He let out a yelp of surprise, then clamped his mouth shut as the Headmaster looked at him questioningly. Surreptitiously, he brought a hand down to rub his sore bum. _She pinched my bum! _Then another thought occurred to him. _Who_ pinched him? He glanced over his shoulder to see both Hermione and Tonks standing next to eachother in their identical disguises smiling innocently at him. _This will definitely take some getting used to..._

"First, we will go to Gringotts." Dumbledore smiled, beginning to walk down the street to their left. "A vault has been set up for each of you for the duration of your stay in Britain." Harry saw Ron grimace slightly out of the corner of his eye. Would he consider this to be charity? Even in circumstances like this? Harry shook his head in defeat as he followed the Headmaster through the crowd of people. Dumbledore seemed to walk unimpeded through the teeming bodies, and Harry noticed that people seemed to part before him without even looking. _Being known as the greatest wizard alive certainly has its uses..._

It felt strange for Harry to walk down the street. Something seemed to be missing... different. The pocket of emptiness that Dumbledore walked in was just that, unfortunately... an empty pocket around Dumbledore. The people moving out of his way seemed to gravitate back in front of Harry and the others as soon as the Headmaster had passed them by, making it hard for them to keep up the pace he was setting. Harry looked curiously at the various people bumping and jostling him as he walked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What are ye gawking at," Harry jerked his head around at this, he had been staring at a man beside him without meaning to. "That's right, wanker. Keep yer eyes t'yerself." The man spit on the ground at Harry's feet, and he had to put an arm out to stop Ron from throttling the man. Despite not having the Weasley complexion, which showed anger in a shade of brilliant red that was unmistakable, Ron's eyes still showed his irritation quite well.

"Sorry sir." Harry muttered, dragging Ron forward by his arm. He heard the man mutter something about "damn yanks" after they had gotten a few paces ahead, and Harry couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face.

"What 'te 'ell awe ye smilin' at, Harry?" Harry jabbed an elbow in his friends gut, giving him a warning look, but couldn't help laughing at his accent. He sounded like one of the actors in the American cowboy movies Dudley used to watch when they were little. _Dudley..._ Remembering what he had sounded like himself, Harry stopped laughing. They both sounded like cowboys.

"It's _John, _remember?" Ron had the decency to look abashed, but Harry could here him muttering curses under his breath as he rubbed his side. Hearing words like "bloody sodding bastard" in a cowboy's voice was slightly disturbing. "I'm smiling because... well, because I'm nobody!" Harry crowed the last word as though it was the best thing to ever happen to him, causing several passers-by to look at him oddly.

"Nobody?" One of the twins put a hand on his shoulder, and Harry looked over into the aristocratic face. Even seeing someone who looked like a Malfoy couldn't spoil his mood.

"Yes, _nobody, _ever since I came into the wizarding world, I've had people pointing at me and talking behind my back." He saw a glimmer of understanding flash in his friend's pale blue eye. "Now, look at me! I can walk down the street and be insulted!" Ron broke out laughing, and Harry followed soon after. Who in their right mind would _want_ to be insulted? He sure led a strange life.

Soon they were climbing the stairs to Gringotts, and Harry let a sigh of relief pass his lips as they left the milling crowd behind. He heard it echoed around him as his friends did the same. "Why is it so busy today?" Harry asked the Headmaster as a Goblin opened the door for them. Dumbledore looked at him sadly, walking slowly to a counter to the left of the doors.

"The minister is going to hold a press conference today in regards to your death." Harry heard Ron utter a curse under his breath, but did not turn to admonish him. His own mind was reeling. Was this a good idea? How would everyone react to find that they weren't dead after all? He shook his head as they stopped before a particularly ugly looking goblin. _We'll deal with it when the time comes._

Dumbledore cleared his throat quietly to get the goblin's attention, who jumped slightly when it saw who was at his counter. "Good day... Lunkfoot is it?" Harry noticed the plaque that stood on the Goblins counter. His name was indeed Lunkfoot. He heard Ron snickering behind him, but the Goblin didn't seem to notice, being in shock as he was from Dumbledore's appearance.

"Y-yes, indeed sir, I am Lunkfoot. How may I be of service?" The goblin's voice was much like every other Goblin Harry had heard speak in the past... like sand in a grinder. Dumbledore smiled benignly at the Goblin as he produced a parchment from his pocket. He slid the folded parchment across the counter and the Goblin picked it up with trembling fingers. He seemed to read it thoroughly before speaking. "I see... and these four will be the owners of the vaults I presume?" Dumbledore nodded, and the Goblin slid from his stool and disappeared from sight.

Harry turned his head as he heard a woman screeching loudly a few tellers away from them. Supposedly, the Goblins had atrocious exchange rates, and the interest rate on her loan was ludicrously high. Highway robbery, it was. Harry turned back to the counter as Lunkfoot returned. The goblin again picked up the parchment before raising his head to look at the four friends behind Dumbledore.

"Alex Atherton?" Ron brushed past Harry and stood nervously before the Goblin. Harry again turned his head to look at the screeching woman. She was now hitting the Goblin over the head with her purse, while the Goblin ineffectively tried to calm her down. Apparently, interest rates were _very_ bad. Ron returned to his side, and Harry walked up to the counter as the Goblin said "John Atherton" in a slightly bored tone.

He found the Goblin holding a key, not unlike the one for his own vault. It was definitely newer, as it gleamed in a well polished way as the goblin held it out to him. "Place your right index finger on the key please." Harry did so, and the Goblin waved his free hand over his hand twice. The key glowed slightly as he did this, and Harry saw words in a strange dialect form on a parchment the Goblin was staring at. With a grunt, Lunkfoot set the key down and slid it across the counter to Harry. "Replacement keys can be bought at a cost of two Galleons each. This key is linked to your magical signature, so we will know if someone else tries to use it." Harry nodded, pocketing the key before turning and walking back to Ron. The two girls repeated the action while Harry observed two burlier Goblins escort the hysterical woman to the door. She was trying to hit them with her purse as well, but it didn't seem to faze them. Harry shook his head. It didn't seem like a good idea to get a loan at this bank.

Before they left Dumbledore handed them each a small coin pouch, tinkling merrily with coins. Harry saw Ron peaking into his pouch when he thought no one was looking, he turned slightly pale from whatever he had seen and hurried to catch up with them at the door, a nervous grin on his face. When they reached the steps the Headmaster turned once again and looked seriously at each of them in turn.

"I have to speak at the press conference, so I'm afraid that you're on your own for now. I trust that you can find your way back to the... apartment?" Seeing each of them nod, he smiled. "Now, we cannot go to your homes and collect any of your belongings, obviously. The money you will find in those pouches should be enough for each of you to purchase some new clothes and anything else you need. You can even go into London if you wish, as I trust that Mia here can keep you all in line." Harry made a mental note of which twin Dumbledore was pointing at. _So, that one's Tonks._

"Now, Nia and Alex, I need your wands." Seeing their reluctant and confused expressions he explained himself better. "I will be giving them to your parents... as a keepsake. You can't do magic anyways, if you did the ministry would know that you were alive. I've already given John's wand to... your mother, Alex. She requested to have both of your wands." Harry felt tears form in his eyes, and quickly pushed his glasses atop his head to wipe them away. Dumbledore was smiling sadly at him. "She really did think you part of her family, John. Mia will be keeping her wand as she is of-age and can do all the magic she likes... although I would prefer she only do so in an emergency." The twin Harry had marked as Tonks blushed slightly, and Harry couldn't help but smile. His other two friends handed Dumbledore their wands. "Now... when buying clothing remember your cover stories. You are all from America, dress the part." With that and one last twinkle, the Headmaster turned and disappeared within the crowd on the street below.

Only after Dumbledore was gone did Harry remember the questions that he forgot to ask... Where was Dudley? Was he ok? What about Cricket? With a shake of his head he followed his friends as they dove into the crowd of people on the street.

**

* * *

**

Dudley looked through the many clothing racks nonchalantly, as though they were hardly worth his notice. The fact that his shirt and jeans were torn and blood-stained in several places did well to disabuse this notion. When he had walked into the store he had received several strange looks, and after seeing himself in a mirror he had found out why. He looked dreadful.

After walking for what seemed like days, he had gotten lucky and hitched a ride into London. Even if he had been forced to ride in the back of the truck, it was still awful nice of the driver to pick him up. (Said driver had taken one look at his appearance and locked the doors, pointing to the box.) He had thought his day was bad before he got to London, but it had promptly gotten much worse. Dudley was a big guy, and had been on a strict training program for his boxing for over a year. A program that ensured he was fed _very_ well. With no money or anyone to go to he had to resort to something he never would have thought he would one day do.

Dumpster diving.

Cricket had seemed to enjoy the meal of garbage much better than Dudley had. Even though the food was fairly recent (Dudley had watched the garbage being carried to the dumpster) just the thought of eating what someone else had considered trash was disgusting. The smell of the older trash had kept him from eating more than the half of a cheeseburger he had eaten.

After eating the two had walked further down an alley and slept for a couple hours covered by an unfolded cardboard box he had found.

Of course, none of this had done anything to help his outward appearance. He was dirty. He had ratty clothes. And he _stunk._

Not to mention the many scabbed over cuts and burns that were visible through the holes in his clothing.

Needless to say, Dudley was surprised he hadn't been kicked out as soon as he walked into the store. He supposed that looking strong and menacing might have something to do with it. The blood might have helped too.

Although he desperately needed clothes he had no way of paying for them... so of course he would be stealing them. He had stolen things before, of course, but nothing as expensive as clothes, and not since he was thirteen. Even then he had been caught and forced to give the candy back. With a furtive glance at the clerk, (who was glaring at him in a decidedly unfriendly fashion), and a woman browsing through the boys jeans with her son (who was admonishing the boy for pointing at "the dirty man") he picked up a pair of jeans and walked to the dressing room. Once inside, he slipped off his shoes and jeans and put on the new ones, slipping the tattered ones on over those. Unfortunately, with all the holes in his old jeans anyone could see the new pair beneath. With a grimace, he removed the jeans once more and put them into the backpack instead, quieting Cricket in the process.

Leaving the backpack and cricket in the dressing room, he walked around and picked out another pair of jeans, along with a hooded sweatshirt and two shirts. He carried them back to the dressing room quickly. The clerk was on the phone, and since it was pretty obvious that Dudley was stealing, it didn't take a genius to figure out who the woman was calling. He had to leave before the police arrived. He quickly threw the clothes into the backpack, which was now too full for cricket, and slung it over his shoulder. With a cluck of his tongue, he had his traveling companion back on his shoulder.

As soon as he left he heard the little boy exclaim about the "chick-munk" on his shoulder, and couldn't help but smile. It felt good to smile. The clerk intercepted him at the door.

"Did you find everything you needed?" She asked, looking pointedly at his backpack. Dudley smiled his trademark mischievous grin, but dropped it when she only scowled harder.

"Nope, I decided that I don't want anything, thanks." He saw a police cruiser pull up outside, and felt his stomach clench in a most uncomfortable way. "I really must be going, places to go and all that." He moved to go around the clerk, but she moved with him, cutting off his escape.

"I really think you should stay, sir." She said, almost smirking this time. Dudley grimaced, before gently taking hold of her upper arms and bodily lifting her out of the way. She looked up at him, shocked.

"I'm afraid I really have to go." Dudley moved quickly out of the store, turning in the opposite direction of where the police were coming, looking for an alley, a crowd of people... anything. The street seemed to be oddly empty. _Just my luck..._ He picked up his pace slightly, hearing the door chimes of the clothing store behind him, sure enough, the clerks yell rent the air behind him soon after.

"There he is! In the black tank top!" Dudley glanced behind him, and felt his stomach drop as two cops started after him. _Shit!_ How would he ever avenge his friends if he was in jail? _All of them...dead._ With a growl Dudley began sprinting, looking for anything to lose the police, but he could see nothing. Cricket chattered in his ear angrily, and afraid that his small friend would slip and fall, he grabbed the rodent and continued running with her cradled to his chest. No alley ways presented themselves, he ran for blocks and still could find nowhere to hide, to lose himself. However, he heard the police soon start to drop behind him, until finally he seemed in the clear. Even so, he continued running until he found an alley, quickly ducking into it. _Couldn't find one until they give up... typical._

Minutes later, Dudley emerged with new clothes, the hood of his sweatshirt pulled up to hide his face, with Cricket once again astride his shoulder. The police would be looking for him now. If he got caught, all of his plans would be ruined. Sure, stealing clothing wasn't much; he would probably spend a night in the clink. But they would find the gun in his bag. That in itself was illegal, but if they found that it was the same gun that had murdered several people in greater winging? He wouldn't be avenging anyone for a long, long time.

He felt something sharp sting his palm, and looking down, found that he had unconsciously gripped the pendant again. The Welsh cross was still bloodstained... but he couldn't bring himself to wash it clean. It seemed fitting that he would bring death to those that had killed his friends wearing her bloodstained cross. He was surprised that thinking about it didn't make him cry anymore, but then decided that he probably didn't have anymore left to cry.

Now, where did wizards hang out in London?

* * *

**A/N**

I hurt my arm and so I can't work. This is the result. Typing is a little awkward with a brace over my hand and wrist, but I manage. Stings a bit too, considering that the doctor thinks I might have broke one of the small bones at the base of my thumb.

Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
